Puceaux!
by Ookami97
Summary: Eijiro et Katsuki viennent de se mettre ensemble. Petit bémol, ils ne connaissent rien à l'amour et n'ont pas la moindre idée de comment on peut bien s'y prendre quand on est deux gosses de seize ans, inexpérimentés et idiots à s'en frapper la tête contre les murs. Petite retranscription de leurs débuts plus que maladroits! [Kiribaku]
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** Moi, Ooka', pour vous servir!

 **Titre:** _"Puceaux !"_

 **Disclamer:** Bon, je le répète encore une fois, mais BNHA est à Kohei Horikoshi... Merci à toi mec si tu passes par là, t'es un vrai génie.

 **Rating:** T pour langage fleuri et quelques scènes matures bien qu'implicites.

 **Genre:** Romance, Humour

 **Note:** Bonjouuuuuur les copains! Comme vous le voyez on ne m'arrête plus, le Kiribaku dirige ma vie maintenant et me voilà de retour avec comme annoncé sur ma bio le chapitre 1 de _"Puceaux!"_ une fic que j'ai commencé tout récemment et qui est, avouons-le, un bon gros crack. C'est vraiment pas prise de tête, je voulais juste me marrer en écrivant ça, et j'espère que ça vous fera le même effet. Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, là par contre je suis dans le flou total, j'étais d'abord partie pour trois mais comme d'hab' il s'avère qu'il y en aura en fait bien plus. Donc affaire à suivre, je vous tiens au courant quand j'en saurai plus. Sur ce je vous laisse, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 :_

« Bon, alors, t'es d'accord ou pas ? »

La voix était agressive, comme toujours, impatiente. Face à Eijiro, Katsuki se tenait le buste droit, les bras croisés, sa posture fière dénotant cruellement avec son expression faciale : les joues rougies par la gêne, le regard fuyant vers le bas, les lèvres retroussées et les crocs dehors prêt à mordre comme pour se défendre. Sur ses avant-bras, ses doigts se crispèrent. Il posa les yeux sur le garçon en face de lui, son regard noir demandant une réponse. Eijiro déglutit.

Ce matin lorsqu'il s'était levé, il s'était attendu à absolument tout, mais pas à _ça_. La matinée avait été normale, banale, voir barbante. Il s'ennuyait à mourir dans le cours d'anglais de Mic auquel il ne comprenait pas un mot. Lorsque la sonnerie avait retentit, il l'avait vécu comme une libération. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes et aller se remplir l'estomac ! Mais c'était sans compter sur Katsuki qui l'avait empoigné par le bras et traîné jusque sur le toit sans dire un mot. Là, il l'avait brusquement jeté en avant, le carmin se rattrapant tant bien que mal contre le mur, plus largué que jamais -pourquoi il avait l'air furax comme ça?- avant de se poster en face de lui, son air le plus meurtrier aux traits.

« Faut qu'j'te parle.

-Ah oui ?... » Avait-il répondu, la voix peu assurée. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir contrarié ces derniers jours, il ne comprenait pas trop son attitude.

Il avait était un peu moins inquiet pour sa peau lorsque de la colère, l'expression du blond explosif était passée à une gêne palpable. Son instinct d'ami fidèle avait repris le dessus avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte :

« T'as un souci, mec ? Il s'est passé un truc ? »

Les prunelles furieuses qui l'avaient fixé lui hurlaient de se taire et de le laisser parler. Ce qu'il fit.

Un silence, puis un long soupir ennuyé.

« Bon. Je…»

Katsuki avait passé une main dans sa tignasse cendrée, regardant ailleurs, derrière Eijiro. Ses yeux parcoururent le paysage urbain quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne reviennent à lui.

« Sors avec moi.

-Pardon, quoi ? »

Un nouveau soupir, rageur cette fois. Il pouvait presque entendre le grondement qui naissait au fond de sa gorge.

« T'es bouché ou quoi ? Je te demande de sortir avec moi, connard ! »

Voilà à quoi ils en étaient rendus. Eijiro le fixait comme si sa mise à jour système avait planté en plein processus. En face de lui, Katsuki s'impatientait, ses tics nerveux et ses joues en feu trahissant son embarras. S'il avait pu lui mettre un pain pour le réveiller... D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui l'en empêchait ?

Eijiro avait peut-être lu dans ses pensées, aussi, il se ressaisit, tirant sur son col de chemise du bout du doigt. C'est lui où il faisait diablement chaud, aujourd'hui ?

Son regard se fixa sur Katsuki. L'espace d'un instant, il se perdit sur les détails de son visage. Sa peau fine, claire, impeccable, ses cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur son front, ses prunelles vermeilles qui le fixaient avec un regard meurtrier sous ses sourcils froncés jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez. Merde, concentre-toi ! Il attend que tu lui répondes, là ! Il prit une inspiration. Alors qu'il allait parler, il bloqua de nouveau. Il venait de lui demander de sortir avec lui, là ? Quoi ? Il n'en revenait pas.

Non, le problème ce n'était pas qu'il soit un autre garçon ou quoi que ce soit du genre. De toute façon, il avait toujours été attiré par les mecs. Mais Katsuki ? S'il avait cru que déjà, il était plutôt tourné de ce côté là lui aussi, et ensuite, qu'il s'intéressait à lui... C'est ça, il n'en revenait pas.

Au fond de lui, la décision avait été prise dans la seconde. De tous les gars de la classe, Katsuki était le plus canon, y'avait pas à tortiller. Combien de fois il s'était surpris à laisser ses yeux parcourir son corps dans les vestiaires... Non, il s'égarait, là. Bref. Il lui plaisait, et depuis le début. Mais sans se poser la question, il l'avait rétrogradé au simple rang de fantasme à temps partiel sans même penser à tenter sa chance. L'annonce du blond lui faisait l'effet d'un choc.

De son côté, Katsuki, qui n'entendait résolument pas les tribulations mentales d'Eijiro en face de lui commençait à perdre patience. Merde, il était déficient mental ou quoi ? C'est pas si compliqué ! C'est oui, ou non, mais pas le peine de réfléchir cent trente ans ! Il allait vraiment finir par le mériter, ce pain.

Puis Kirishima brisa le silence :

« Oui ! Euh... Oui, ouais, carrément ! »

Ce fut quasi-invisible, mais Bakugo eut un soupir de soulagement. Le carmin continua :

« Euh... Mais, pourquoi ? Enfin j'veux dire, pourquoi moi ? Je te plais ?

-Non, j'ai choisi par dépit, imbécile. Mais bien sûr que oui ! T'es vraiment con, putain. »

L'insulte eu au moins le mérite de faire rire Eijiro.

Voilà comment, en cette belle fin de matinée, il devenait officiellement le petit ami de son fantasme perso, sans même avoir eu à lever le petit doigt. La vie était clémente, parfois.

§§§

Deux jours entiers étaient passés depuis la discussion que Bakugo et Kirishima avaient eue sur le toit du lycée. Lorsqu'ils étaient retournés en classe, le large sourire et l'air béat qu'arborait Eijiro avait presque inquiété ses camarades. Denki, humoriste dans l'âme, avait largué la bombe :

« Ben alors mec, pourquoi tu fais c'te tête ? Il t'a fait une pipe ou quoi ? »

Des ricanements. Sans le savoir, il venait d'enfoncer encore plus le clou et même aujourd'hui Kirishima se demandait comment il avait réussit à retenir Katsuki pour qu'il ne commette pas un homicide sur le blond un peu trop lourdingue.

Leurs débuts avaient été terriblement maladroits, tellement que c'en était risible. Le premier soir, ils s'étaient rendus dans la chambre de Katsuki pour faire ce que tout couple fraîchement formé faisait généralement : un premier baiser, séquence inoubliable et première pierre à l'édifice d'une relation amoureuse.

Pour le coup, ça avait été mémorable.

D'abord, Katsuki et lui s'étaient assis en tailleur sur son lit, face à face l'un de l'autre. Gênés, il avaient laissé passer quelques secondes à regarder ailleurs, attendant tous les deux que l'autre fasse le premier pas, puis Eijiro avait pris sa main dans les siennes. Katsuki l'avait regardé bizarrement mais s'était ravisé, comme s'il se disait mentalement que maintenant qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, il allait devoir être un peu moins sauvage. C'était le cas.

D'un à-coup, le carmin s'était rapproché. Pas beaucoup, mais de quelques centimètres, leurs genoux se touchaient presque. Intérieurement, Katsuki bouillonnait. Il se faisait littéralement envahir de centaines de milliers de questions. Quoi ? C'est maintenant ? Genre, il va m'embrasser là ? Est ce qu'il embrasse bien au moins ? Et moi, j'embrasse bien ? Merde, je sais pas !

Sans qu'il ne l'ai vu venir, la main d'Eijiro avait quitté la sienne pour se poser sur sa joue, et son visage s'était rapproché du sien. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus séparées que d'un ou deux centimètres, leur souffle se mêlaient, leurs corps étaient tout proches.

S'en fut trop pour Katsuki qui, se sentant submergé -c'était trop soudain, il était pas prêt putain!- lui envoya un coup de boule. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Eijiro fit un bond en arrière, se tenant le front de ses deux mains.

« Aïe ! Merde, Katsuki, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Putain, t'as la tête vachement dure ! »

Pendant que Kirishima se plaignait, frottant son front pour faire passer la douleur -pourquoi il n'avait pas activé son alter aussi?- Bakugo se sentit soudainement très con. C'était quoi, cette réaction ? Comme si c'était son genre de fuir ! Il n'écouta que son instinct, saisi son visage entre ses deux mains et posa brutalement ses lèvres contre celles d'Eijiro sans réfléchir plus.

Le baisé avait été court, quelques secondes seulement, juste leurs lèvres scellées l'une contre l'autre. Ça n'avait pas été très doux ni romantique, mais un peu brusque. Voilà, c'était fait, ils avaient eu leur premier baiser ensemble.

Katsuki recula, passant le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Eijiro quand à lui le regardait, un peu largué mais surtout impressionné :

« Mec... C'était tellement viril !

-La ferme ! »

Il avait rougi comme un dingue et l'avait ensuite foutu dehors sans préavis, appuyant le dos contre sa porte, le regard dans le vague, encore un peu perdu lui aussi.

C'était… C'était pas mal.

§§§

La journée du lendemain avait été des plus banales, excepté le fait que Katsuki ait la constante et désagréable impression d'avoir les yeux d'Eijiro dans son dos à longueur de temps. Plusieurs fois dans la matinée il s'était retourné vers lui avec un regard noir mais cet abruti n'avait pas l'air de comprendre les menaces. Au bout de la cinquième fois, même Aizawa l'avait engueulé pour qu'il arrête de se retourner, l'affichant devant la totalité de la classe qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de fumer. À peine la sonnerie de la pause de midi et deux avait retenti que Bakugo avait empoigné Kirishima par la cravate pour le traîner dans le couloir. Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de le fixer sans arrêt comme ça !

Une fois qu'il furent assez éloignés de leur salle de classe, Katsuki se retourna brusquement vers le roux :

« Putain, Eijiro ! T'arrêtes de me fixer comme ça ? Tu me casses les couilles ! Même le prof m'a engueulé à cause de tes conneries ! »

En face de lui, le principal intéressé se cachait derrière sa main, masquant piteusement le grand sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

« Et ça t'fais marrer, en plus ? Rugit Katsuki en le saisissant par le col, Eijiro posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Désolé, mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'arrêtais pas de repenser à hier en te voyant et…

-Aaah ! Tais-toi ! »

Katsuki l'avait lâché et s'était retourné, lui faisant dos pour cacher son visage qui commençait déjà à chauffer. Eijiro pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

« Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Ne parle pas d'hier !

-Pourquoi ? C'était bien pourt… »

Bakugo s'était de nouveau retourné en un éclair pour poser sa main sur sa bouche.

« Un mot de plus et j'te fume ! »

Ses joues et ses oreilles étaient littéralement en feu. Putain, comment Eijiro pouvait parler de ça aussi calmement ? Le simple fait d'y penser lui foutais le tournis ! Apparemment, le carmin dut remarquer son embarras, il repoussa sa main en riant :

« Quoi, attends, me dis pas que t'es gêné ?

-Boucle-la ! Te marres pas, putain ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, le bas du visage caché par son avant bras, Kirishima n'arrivait même plus à se contenir.

« Désolé, mais tu m'fais trop rire, tu devrais voir ta tête…

-Si tu fermes pas ta grande gueule je te jure que je t'explose. »

Le ton soudainement glacial de Bakugo eut au moins le mérite de le calmer un peu. Eijiro se redressa, appuyant son dos contre le mur.

« Pardon. J'essaierai de plus te fixer en cours, promis.

-Je te demande pas d'essayer, mais de plus le faire _du tout_ !

-J'peux rien te promettre, là. Il haussa les épaules, se décollant du mur. On va manger ? Je crève la dalle.

-Hé ! Cette conversation n'est pas terminée ! Mais Eijiro avait déjà commencé à avancer.

-Ramènes-toi ! »

La suite de la journée s'était déroulée sans grand incident majeur, hormis le fait qu'Eijiro s'était récolté une claque derrière la tête dans les vestiaires après que Katsuki ait de nouveau senti son regard se promener un peu trop sur lui à son goût, à l'incompréhension générale des autres garçons de la classe.

Après le cours de Super Héro 101, les élèves étaient retournés aux dortoirs et la nuit était tombée sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Assis au bureau de sa chambre, les coudes posés sur la table et se tenant la tête entre les mains, les yeux d'Eijiro faisaient des aller-retour entre son manuel de cours et son cahier désespérément vide. Décidément, il avait vraiment un gros problème avec l'anglais. Le crayon qu'il tenait en équilibre entre sa lèvre retroussée et son nez tomba sur le sol lorsqu'il soupira, déconcerté. Trop dur ! Il n'y arriverait jamais, du moins pas tout seul.

Il se pencha en arrière et regarda l'horloge pendue à son mur. Neuf heures et quart. Katsuki devait encore être réveillé, normalement. Il prit appui sur la table pour faire reculer sa chaise, saisit son cahier et son manuel, se pencha pour ramasser son crayon qui avait roulé un peu plus loin, se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire, à peine, et il se retrouvait devant la porte de Katsuki, son voisin de gauche. Il avait une sacrée chance qu'il soit si près, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Jusque là, ça s'était avéré bien pratique lorsqu'il bloquait sur ses devoirs, mais maintenant il n'avait qu'à ouvrir sa porte pour aller le rejoindre si jamais il avait besoin _d'autre chose_.

Il ricana à l'idée et frappa trois coups contre la porte. Des rayons de lumière filtraient par en dessous, si tout allait bien il était à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'entende des bruissements, accompagnés de bruits de pas, et la porte s'ouvrit. Eijiro afficha un grand sourire, tenant ses cahiers en évidence devant lui.

« Tu peux m'aider ? J'suis largué.

-Ça m'aurait étonné aussi. » Soupira Katsuki en se décalant pour le laisser entrer.

Eijiro le gratifia d'un large sourire, passant la porte avant que le blond ne la referme derrière lui.

« Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?

-C'est l'anglais.

-Encore ? Grogna Katsuki, on l'a bossé ce week-end ! Si tu me dis que t'as déjà tout oublié je te tue.

-Non, mais attends, il leva ses deux mains en face de lui pour prouver son innocence, c'est les nouveaux trucs qu'on a vu aujourd'hui, j'ai rien compris.

-Évidemment, vu que t'as passé l'heure à me _mater_! Râla Katsuki en le fusillant du regard.

-Mais non ! »

Kirishima tenta de se défendre, en vain. Il savait lui-même qu'il était coupable. Bakugo finit par soupirer, agacé.

« Bon, assied-toi. On va pas y passer la nuit. »

Eijiro tira la chaise pour s'asseoir à son bureau, et pendant qu'il cherchait dans son manuel la page de ce foutu exercice, Katsuki posa une main sur la table, se penchant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il sentit son souffle contre sa nuque, un frisson le fit se crisper.

 _« C'est pas bon,_ pensa-t-il _, je vais jamais arriver à me concentrer si il reste aussi près. »_

Bizarrement, d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune envie qu'il s'en aille. Une fois le manuel d'anglais ouvert à la bonne page, Eijiro se tendit sur sa chaise, son stylo agrippé fermement entre ses doigts. En plus de son souffle contre sa nuque, il commençait à être envahi des effluves corporelles du cendré. Merde, depuis quand est ce qu'il sentait aussi bon ? _Une odeur de caramel_ … Il se frappa mentalement à cette pensée, se forçant à se concentrer de nouveau mais c'était peine perdue. Il fit pivoter sa chaise de quelques centimètres en direction de l'autre garçon.

« Je peux t'embrasser ?

-Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Concentre-toi !

-J'peux pas, soupira le carmin, tu sens trop bon et… Aïe ! »

Katsuki l'avait coupé dans sa phrase d'un coup sur la tête. Eijiro se frotta le crâne en gémissant.

« Arrête de me frapper !

-Et toi, arrête de chercher ! Bosse, j'ai aucune envie de passer la nuit sur un putain d'exo d'anglais. »

Kirishima soupira en se remettant dans l'axe du bureau. Bakugo souffla à son tour -décidément, ils n'arrêtaient pas ce soir- et pointa du doigt une ligne sur le cahier, reprenant plus calmement.

« Tu dois conjuguer les verbes quand tu vois que la phrase est au passé. C'est pas compliqué, tout est écrit, t'as juste à lire. »

Ou traduire par _« t'es vraiment con pour rien comprendre, même un môme de six ans ferait mieux »_ , mais dit gentiment.

De son bras tendu à travers le bureau pour atteindre le manuel, les yeux d'Eijiro remontèrent sur son épaule, son buste, son cou, son visage. Il le détailla quelques instant, s'attardant sur ses prunelles rouges cachées sous ses longs cils sombres, la courbe parfaite de son nez et de ses lèvres. L'anglais pouvait aller se faire voir. Cette fois, il se retourna complètement, l'attrapa par le t-shirt pour l'attirer vers lui mais Katsuki perdit l'équilibre lorsqu'il le tira. Son bras mal appuyé sur le bureau le lâcha et son corps fut emporté vers l'avant. Il bascula lamentablement, se rattrapant tant bien que mal à ce qu'il avait en face de lui.

Eijiro et la chaise.

 _Bam._

« Aïe, putain ! »

Le cendré s'était vautré de tout son poids sur le carmin, l'écrasant au passage entre son buste et le dossier de la chaise, dangereusement retenue en équilibre par le bureau derrière eux. Katsuki était furieux. Il explosa :

« Bordel, Eijiro ! À quoi tu joues ?! Il posa des yeux furieux sur la main du carmin qui le retenait par la taille, t'en profites en plus ! J'vais te tuer !

-Aïe, arrête de bouger comme ça, on va tomb…

-J'm'en fous ! Lâche-moi ou je t'en colle une, sale profiteur ! »

Il agrippa à son tour Kirishima par le col mais fut stoppé dans son élan par trois coups secs qui semblaient provenir de la chambre d'à côté. La voix de Shoji traversa le mur :

« Oh, c'est pas bientôt fini ? Vous faites trop de bruit ! »

La remarque fit rougir Eijiro qui l'imagina dans un tout autre contexte. Il sentit la pression sur son buste peser moins lourd, Katsuki se redressant après avoir fusillé du regard le mur d'où venait la voix comme si ça pouvait arranger quoi que ce soit. Il s'assit sur les jambes d'Eijiro et son poids fit balancier, la chaise retomba sur ses quatre roues dans un cliquetis métallique. Bakugo fit face au carmin. Dans cette position, il le dépassait de quelques centimètres.

« T'as entendu, têtes d'orties ? Tu fais trop de bruit.

-C'est toi qui arrêtes pas de gueuler !

-À cause de tes conneries ! »

Kirishima se gratta la joue du bout de l'index avant de croiser de nouveau son regard.

« Excuse-moi. Mais maintenant qu'on… Enfin qu'on est… Ensemble, quoi, j'ai juste envie de laisser aller mes envies sans les contenir, tu vois. »

Bakugo le fixa une seconde.

« C'est à dire ? »

Eijiro soupira. Il aurait préféré qu'il comprenne tout de suite. Et après il osait le traiter d'abruti ! Il avait un peu honte de dire ça de vive-voix…

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça fait longtemps que je… Il inspira. _Allez, Eijiro, tu peux le faire ! Sois un homme !_ Que je fantasme sur toi, et maintenant ça devient réalité alors je veux plus me contenter de l'imaginer !

-Ça fait trois jours qu'on sort ensemble, calme tes ardeurs. »

Le ton glacial de Katsuki le calma immédiatement. Un gémissement canin s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres :

« Mais Katsuki…

-Pas de _'mais'_ qui tienne ! Ou tu bosses, ou tu sors d'ici.

-Est ce que je peux au moins dormir avec toi ce soir ? »

Katsuki se frappa le front du plat de la main. Il le faisait exprès ? Il lui demandait ça sérieusement ? Au vu du regard de chiot suppliant que lui lançait son petit-ami, on aurait bien dit que oui. Il inspira.

« Non.

-Oh, allez ! S'il te plaît ! Je serai sage !

-Parce que tu crois que je vais gober ça ?

-C'est promis ! Tu pourras me jeter dehors à coup de pieds si ça te chante si jamais je fais quoi que ce soit de déplacé. »

Le cendré sembla examiner la proposition. Il se prit le bas du visage dans la main, réfléchissant, quand il sentit l'emprise d'Eijiro se resserrer sur lui. C'est vrai, il était toujours assis sur ses jambes.

Il se releva et alla s'affaler sur son matelas.

« Ok, mais t'as plutôt intérêt à avoir bouclé tes exos dans le quart d'heure sinon tu jartes. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir que Kirishima s'était jeté sur lui à la manière d'un chien un peu trop joyeux pour son propre bien.

« YES ! Merci !

-Putain, Eijiro ! Arrête ! T'es pire qu'un clebs ! Lâche-moi ! »

Alors qu'il le tenait tant bien que mal éloigné, trois coups retentirent de nouveau contre la cloison. Le pauvre Shoji devait vraiment commencer à péter un câble avec le boxon qu'ils foutaient. Eijiro finit par se calmer et retourna s'asseoir au bureau pour finir ses exercices d'anglais qui, miraculeusement, furent terminés en moins de cinq minutes. Il ferma son cahier dans un claquement et se retourna fièrement vers lui.

« C'est bon ! »

Katsuki, qui avait pris un comics le temps qu'il finisse, releva la tête.

« Quoi, déjà ? Fais voir. »

Il avait bâclé, c'était _obligé_. Il n'aurait pas pu finir si vite sinon. Pourtant, Eijiro semblait fier de lui et lui tendit son cahier avec un large sourire. Katsuki l'ouvrit et parcourut les lignes des yeux pendant quelques secondes. C'était plutôt bon dans l'ensemble, il s'était juste planté deux fois mais à part ça, le reste était juste.

Il fut tenté de lui demander si, finalement, tout ça n'avait pas été un pur et simple stratagème qui n'avait pour but que de le faire chier, mais il était déjà dix heures passées et il avait sommeil. Il lui rendit son cahier et ferma sa bande dessinée pour la poser derrière lui.

« T'as foiré le deux et le six, sinon c'est bon. J'arrive pas à savoir si t'es con ou intelligent, en fait.

-Hé ! C'est pas très gentil, ça !

-La ferme, arrête de gueuler comme ça ou Shoji va encore nous faire chier. Viens là. »

Alors qu'il rabattait la couverture sur lui et qu'il se décalait contre le mur, il tapota la place libre sur le matelas à côté de lui. Une chance que les lits des dortoirs de _High Alliance_ soient un peu plus larges que les une place standard. Eijiro n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait sous les draps avec Katsuki, lové contre lui.

« T'es trop près.

-Si je me recule, je tombe par terre. »

Un soupir agacé retentit. Bon, il avait accepté après tout, il devait assumer maintenant. Ce qu'il pouvait être pot de colle quand même… Le blond tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière et se rallongea sur le matelas. Les rayons pâles de la lune filtraient à travers les rideaux à peine tirés, se faisant se détacher la silhouette du carmin dans la pénombre. Il murmura :

« Je peux te demander un dernier truc ?

-T'es infernal.

-Ça veut dire oui ?

-Accouche !

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

-Encore avec ça ? Mais ça vire à l'obsession, là !

-Chut, moins fort ! Allez, s'il te plaît ! On sort ensemble non ?

-T'est chiant.

-C'est d'accord alors ? »

Katsuki grogna.

« Si tu veux, mais après tu me fous la paix !

-Ok, ok. Merci. »

Eijiro se rapprocha de lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule et approcha son visage du sien, glissant avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Contrairement au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé hier, celui-ci était beaucoup plus doux et moins précipité. Agréable, même. Il se décolla quelques secondes plus tard, un large sourire sur le visage.

« C'était bien ?

-… C'était pas mal. »

Eijiro ricana. Il prit la main de Katsuki dans les siennes.

« Je t'aime.

-Qu…? Dors ou je t'assomme, bordel ! »

Katsuki se bénit mentalement d'être dans la pénombre pour qu'Eijiro ne puisse pas voir son visage qui avait viré du beige clair au rouge brique en l'espace de deux secondes. Un coup sur la tête pour le carmin plus tard, ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir tourné et retourné pour trouver enfin une position confortable.

Alors qu'il sombrait, le cendré se fit la réflexion que c'était peut-être ce côté collant qui lui plaisait chez Eijiro. Ça le rendait… Attendrissant. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour combler le reste, de toute façon.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Et voilà! Alors, qu'en dites vous? Vous aimez bien? J'espère que oui, si c'est le cas en tous cas n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir même si c'est juste deux ou trois petits mots :)

Contrairement à _Success_ , je suis assez rapide pour écrire les chapitres de cette fic, je vous donne donc rendez vous samedi prochain, le 24, pour le chapitre 2 qui est tout beau tout prêt et qui n'attend plus que vous.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et bon scan de BNHA à ceux qui vont le lire!

A bientôt! :)


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout l'monde! Aujourd'hui on est samedi, et j'avais hâte d'y être pour vous poster tout ce que j'avais annoncé :)

Avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais vous dire un très gros _**MERCI**_ pour tous vos retours sur le chapitre 1. Je suis ravie de voir qu'il a été si bien accueilli et je suis contente que l'idée vous emballe! J'espère que la suite des aventures de nos deux andouilles préférées vous fera tout autant rire.

Réponse aux reviews avant de vous laisser lire:

 **Yure:** _Je suis contente de savoir que tu as aimé! Et oui en effet, ils vont avoir un peu de mal haha, les pauvres, je ne devrais pas me moquer x) En espérant que tu apprécies aussi ce chapitre :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 :_

La fin de la semaine était passée à toute vitesse et avait laissé place au week-end. Cependant, ce dernier ne serait pas de tout repos : Midnight, leur prof d'histoire, leur avait donné un exposé à faire en binôme pour la semaine prochaine. Inutile de préciser qu'Eijiro avait insisté pour se mettre avec Katsuki et que ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas eu le choix. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous les deux, avec pour sujet : « _L'émergence de la puissance héroïque depuis 1994_ ». Super, on pouvait pas faire plus barbant.

Katsuki avait décidé de rentrer chez ses parents pour pouvoir travailler. Il avait proposé à Eijiro de l'accompagner, sachant que c'était à faire à deux et qu'il était absolument _hors de question_ qu'il se tape tout le boulot sous prétexte qu'il était avec un idiot incapable de faire sa part de travail seul. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas mais Kirishima était tellement content de se faire inviter chez son compagnon sans même avoir à le demander qu'il avait dit oui et était passé outre l'insulte.

Voilà comment ils se retrouvaient, en ce vendredi soir, à la fin des cours et après être passés aux dortoirs pour récupérer leurs affaires, à prendre le train ensemble en direction du quartier de Katsuki. Quartier qui était, accessoirement, le même que celui d'Izuku. Par un concours de circonstances, ils se retrouvaient dans le même wagon, au même moment, pour le plus grand plaisir de Katsuki qui, dès qu'il aperçut la tignasse verte s'approcher d'eux, se mit à grogner et à sortir les crocs à la manière d'un petit roquet mécontent.

C'était sans compter sur Eijiro, qui, être sociable dans l'âme, avait fait de grands signes au vert en le voyant s'approcher pour l'encourager à venir vers eux.

À ce moment là, Katsuki se serait fait un plaisir de leur trancher la gorge à tous les deux. Mais il était en public, et il savait se tenir.

Izuku se fraya donc un passage entre la foule pour aller retrouver ses deux camarades : l'un, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et l'autre, dégageant une aura plus que sinistre qui fit même décamper une petite vieille assise non loin de là.

« Kacchan, et Kirishima-kun ? Tu n'habites pas par là, pourtant, si ?

-Non, mais je vais passer le week-end chez lui, répondit gaiement le rouquin en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de la bombe à retardement qu'était le blond. Je savais pas que tu prenais cette direction, toi aussi.

-Ah, oui… Izuku se frotta l'arrière du crâne, en fait, Kacchan et moi, on vit dans le même quartier.

-Sans déconner ! Tu me l'avais jamais dit, ça !

-La ferme, grommela Katsuki en se dégageant de son emprise, Eijiro l'ignora et reprit :

-Tu t'es mis en binôme avec qui, toi, pour l'exposé ?

-Euh, avec Ochaco.

-Tiens, tu l'appelles par son prénom ? C'est marrant ça ! Souleva Eijiro avec un rictus. Izuku vira instantanément au rouge pivoine et mit ses mains devant lui comme pour prouver son innocence.

-Qu-Quoi ?! Non ! Je veux dire, oui mais… Enfin, non ! Enfin, si ! Mais c'est qu'on est amis, alors… »

Le spectacle fit sortir Katsuki de sa lassitude, il s'appuya un peu plus sur Eijiro pour se rapprocher du vert, qui, au passage, était devenu rouge. Avec son sac jaune sur le dos, on aurait dit un feu de circulation.

« Tiens tiens, le nerd aurait-il une touche ? _Pas possible._ Ricana-t-il avant de se prendre un coup sur l'épaule de la part de son compagnon.

-Oh ça va, laisse-le ! »

Midoriya remercia alors mentalement Kirishima. Béni sois-tu, Red Riot, ô grand sauveur. De toute façon, ils descendaient tous à la prochaine station, il ne serait pas obligé de supporter les remarques de son _« ami d'enfance »_ plus longtemps. Et puis, il avait remarqué que lorsque ce dernier se trouvait en compagnie du carmin, il était beaucoup plus gérable… Étrange. Il nota cette information dans un coin de son esprit.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le train freina d'un coup brusque, projetant tous ses passagers vers l'avant, ou vers l'arrière, selon la façon dont ils se tenaient. Izuku, projeté, lui, vers l'avant, se rattrapa _in extremis_ à une des barres, alors qu'Eijiro et Katsuki, projetés, eux, vers l'arrière, n'eurent malheureusement aucun objet à disposition pour les retenir. Kirishima fit trois pas en arrière et se cogna le dos contre le fond du wagon, et Katsuki, lui, se vautra de tout son poids contre son torse. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu mal. Par réflexe, Eijiro entoura ses bras autour de lui.

« Aïe… Ça va, Katsuki ?

-Ouais. »

Il se recula, posant les paumes contre son torse et son regard croisa le sien. Il se passa une demie-seconde avant qu'il ne comprenne que le regard d'Eijiro n'était plus dirigé vers lui mais en direction d'Izuku, derrière eux, qui les fixait les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il venait de voir quelque chose d'absolument incroyable et inimaginable.

Et ça l'était. Il avait sous les yeux un tableau magnifique, ou étrangement dérangeant, selon les points de vue : Katsuki était lové contre Eijiro, les deux mains posées sur ses pectoraux, alors que ce dernier le tenait fermement par la taille.

Katsuki se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, s'extirpant de l'emprise de son compagnon -mais ça, c'était supposé être secret- et se planta devant Izuku, fulminant, son visage chauffant le trahissant malgré lui.

« T'as rien vu ! Beugla-t-il en empoignant le vert par le col, RIEN DU TOUT ! Pigé ?!

-Aaaah ! Lâ… Lâche-moi, Kacchan, j'ai rien dit ! Et j'ai rien vu ! J'avais les yeux fermés !

-MENTEUR !

-Oh ! Ça suffit ! »

Eijiro les sépara, posant une main sur l'épaule du blond pour le faire reculer, ce qu'Izuku ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Le train reprit sa route. Eijiro s'était excusé pour Katsuki, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire redoubler les cris de ce dernier, et pendant ce temps là, les pensées d'Izuku se mirent en place les unes à côté des autres à la manière d'un puzzle. Il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de spécial entre ses deux camarades…

Mais il n'eut pas plus le temps de se laisser aller à ses tribulations mentales car les portes s'ouvrirent sur leur arrêt. Ils descendirent tous les trois du wagon, Midoriya saluant rapidement les deux autres garçons pendant qu'il prenait la direction opposée à la leur.

Une fois que le jeune garçon fut assez éloigné, Katsuki laissa exploser toute sa frustration :

« Putain, fait chier ! Cette sale petite fouine se doute de quelque chose, maintenant ! Bravo, Eijiro !

-Hé, mais quoi ? J'ai rien fait !

-C'est toi qui l'a incité à venir vers nous ! Si t'avais fermé ta gueule, il serait resté sagement dans son coin et il serait pas venu nous casser les couilles !

-Oh, Katsuki, t'exagères, c'est un camarade de classe quand même. Et puis je l'aime bien, moi.

-PAS MOI !

-Oui, ça j'avais compris… De toute façon, te prends pas la tête, il a rien capté.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Arrête de hurler ! J'te dis que c'est bon, relax. »

Son sac pendant à son épaule, les doigts autour de la lanière et l'autre main enfoncée dans sa poche, Eijiro regardait Katsuki, un sourcil levé. Pourquoi il en faisait des caisses ? Y'avait pas mort d'homme. C'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient roulés une pelle devant lui ou quoi que ce soit de purement explicite… Pourtant, le blond avait l'air furax. Les doigts qui étaient enserrés autour de la lanière de son sac à dos virent doucement se poser sur son épaule.

« Allez c'est bon, Kat', calme-toi. On y va ? »

Le cendré ficha ses prunelles vermeilles dans les siennes, puis souffla. Un long soupir exagéré et exaspéré, qui fit retomber la pression qui lui tendait les épaules.

« Ouais. »

Il enfonça ses poings au fond de ses poches et ouvrit la marche. Un léger rictus se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eijiro alors qu'il regardait la silhouette de son compagnon s'avancer devant lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être colérique, quand même. Une douce mélodie le ramena à la réalité :

« Ramène ton cul, putain ! »

§§§

Ils arrivèrent chez Katsuki une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Sa maison était cachée derrière un haut portail en bois et une haie de bambous de près de trois mètres de haut. De ce qu'il voyait depuis la rue, Eijiro se fit la réflexion que la baraque avait l'air plutôt moderne. Ils faisaient quoi, ses parents, déjà ? Designer ou un truc comme ça… Le cendré poussa le portail et se décala pour le laisser entrer.

« Allez, passe. »

Il referma derrière eux. Une petite allée de pierre menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ça faisait vachement jardin zen ou un truc du genre. C'était hyper classe.

Bakugo ouvrit la porte et se déchaussa, envoya valser sa veste sur le porte-manteau et son sac dans un coin de l'entrée.

Kirishima se déchaussa à son tour quand une silhouette féminine fit son apparition dans le couloir.

« C'est toi, Katsuki ? »

Elle vint à leur rencontre et embrassa le front de son fils qui commençait déjà à grogner :

« Bien sûr que c'est moi, tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre ? »

Sa mère l'ignora royalement et se retourna vers Eijiro avec un large sourire.

« Alors c'est lui, ton copain ? C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. Tu peux m'appeler Mitsuki mon grand, toi c'est Eijiro c'est ça ?

-MAMAN ! Arrête ! »

Derrière elle, Katsuki avait de nouveau viré au rouge, encore plus que tout à l'heure dans le train. De son côté, Eijiro n'était pas mieux, il la salua poliment en cachant tant bien que mal sa gêne, sans grand succès.

Alors qu'elle se foutait gentiment d'eux -parce que, c'était vrai qu'ils avaient l'air de deux idiots, tous les deux aussi rouges l'un que l'autre, Katsuki fulminant et Eijiro ne sachant pas où se mettre, c'était on ne peut plus cramé et à ce niveau là ce n'était même plus la peine de tenter de cacher quoi que ce soit- le cendré attrapa Kirishima par le poignet pour le traîner dans sa chambre. Il referma derrière eux, s'affalant sur son matelas en soupirant.

« Putain, elle est casse couilles.

-Euh, comment ça se fait qu'elle sache ça ? Eijiro tira la chaise de son bureau et s'y assit à l'envers, le dossier entre les jambes sur lequel il croisa les bras. Tu lui en a parlé ?

-Je lui ai rien dit ! J'ai juste appelé pour demander si tu pouvais passer le week-end ici.

-Elle est perspicace, ta mère.

-Elle fait juste ça pour faire chier. » Grogna le blond en se redressant.

Eijiro ricana. Il la trouvait sympa, lui. Et puis jolie aussi. Il comprenait un peu mieux de qui Katsuki tenait ses traits, ses cheveux, ses yeux… Presque tout en fait. Il se leva pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui. Katsuki le regarda faire sans broncher. Il se pencha sur lui pour déposer ses lèvres au coin des siennes.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ben, c'est évident, non ?…

-T'es au courant que si ma daronne entre, on est cramés direct ?

-De toute façon, j'veux pas paraître défaitiste mais c'est déjà le cas, non ? »

Le cendré haussa les épaules, et Eijiro l'embrassa encore. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues avant de les faire glisser dans ses cheveux. Les doigts de Katsuki, eux, s'agrippèrent à son t-shirt. Le baiser s'intensifia et les mains du carmin vinrent enserrer sa taille pour rapprocher son buste du sien, à tel point qu'ils finirent tous les deux par basculer et se retrouver allongés sur le matelas. Katsuki se recula tant bien que mal pour reprendre de l'air :

« At… Attends, Eijiro, stop !

-Quoi ? Ça va pas ?

-Tu me laisses pas respirer, là !

-Parce que t'as besoin de ta bouche pour respirer, toi ? Le taquina le rouquin.

-La ferme ! »

Alors qu'il le fusillait du regard, Eijiro resserra son emprise autour de lui et vint enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Tu sens bon.

-Arrête avec ça ! Lâche-moi ! »

Il tenta de le repousser, mais le carmin activa son alter en ricanant.

« Essaie un peu de te libérer, pour voir.

-Espèce de… Ça t'fais marrer, hein ? On va voir si tu rigoleras toujours quand je t'aurais explosé la gueule ! »

Alors que des étincelles commençaient à crépiter aux creux de ses paumes, la voix de la mère du blond s'éleva dans le couloir :

« Les garçons ! On mange ! »

Katsuki planta ses prunelles dans celles d'Eijiro :

« T'as d'la chance. »

Il désactiva son alter, libérant son compagnon qui bondit du lit. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. Là, Eijiro fit la connaissance du père. Un homme tout à fait sympathique bien que discret, voire _très_ discret face aux deux autres têtes brûlées de la famille. La mère et le fils étaient d'ailleurs déjà en train de s'engueuler au sujet des assiettes et des couverts, apparemment. Masaru -c'était son prénom- se pencha vers lui et lui murmura avec amusement que c'était toujours comme ça et qu'il finirait par s'y faire, à force.

Une claque derrière la tête du blond plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés, dans le calme, Eijiro et Katsuki assis entre les deux parents, chacun à un bout de la table rectangulaire du salon.

Le dîner se déroula plus ou moins dans la bonne humeur. À vrai dire, il avait bien commencé : il fallait avouer que la mère de Katsuki était une excellente cuisinière et Eijiro se régalait, écoutant sagement les discussions de l'autre famille, y prenant part de temps en temps lorsqu'il n'avait pas la bouche pleine ou qu'il n'était pas occupé à avaler une énième tranche de viande grillée. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, Masaru, qui n'avait pas eu l'air de trop oser s'imposer entre son fils et sa femme finit par faire remarquer qu'Eijiro était la première personne que Katsuki daignait inviter sous son toit. Alors que le principal intéressé était resté bloqué sur cette remarque qui, il fallait l'avouer, lui faisait vraiment plaisir -sans déconner, le premier ! Il devait vraiment être important pour lui, la mère du cendré surenchérit en rajoutant une couche de sous-entendu :

« Mais voyons mon chéri, elle s'adressait à son mari, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Ces deux là on dépassé le stade de simples camarades de classe, ça saute aux yeux. »

Katsuki s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau à la seconde où sa mère eut prononcé ces paroles, en recrachant la moitié à côté de lui, tandis que son père n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Eijiro lui, qui était sortit de sa rêverie lorsque son compagnon -mais ça c'était toujours supposé être secret- manqua de mourir étouffé avec sa gorgée d'eau, se mit à devenir aussi rouge lorsqu'il perçut le regard que lui lança la génitrice du blond pour appuyer ses paroles. Il bégaya, essayant de s'expliquer :

« Ah, oui, à ce propos… »

Mais il fut coupé par les rugissements de Bakugo fils, qui, apparemment, venait de reprendre de l'air au vu de la gueulante qu'il poussa :

« MAMAN ! J't'ai dit d'arrêter ! Ça fait rire que toi, ces conneries ! »

En effet, embêter les deux garçons avait l'air de beaucoup amuser Mitsuki qui en profita pour enfoncer le clou :

« Tu pourras gueuler autant que tu veux, n'empêches que tu ne nies pas. »

Alors que le cendré se préparait à se défendre agressivement avec une réplique bien sentie, la voix mal assurée du père retentit à l'autre bout de la table :

« Allons, ça suffit tous les deux ! Mitsuki, laisse-les tranquille, tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont gênés ? »

Mais ce qui était censé apaiser les tensions fit repartir la mère de plus belle :

« Justement !

-Espèce de sadique ! »

Katsuki avait encore hurlé, mais une claque derrière la tête lui fit retrouver momentanément son calme. Pendant ce temps là, Eijiro qui s'était complètement décomposé essayait de se ressaisir tant bien que mal, replongeant le nez dans son assiette.

Une fois que le repas fut terminé, et alors que les parents du blond s'étaient installés tous les deux sur le canapé pour regarder un film, Katsuki entraîna de nouveau Eijiro jusque dans sa chambre. Comme tout à l'heure, il referma derrière eux, mais cette fois, il resta le dos appuyé contre la porte. Kirishima, lui, retrouva sa place sur la chaise du bureau.

« Désolé pour ça.

-Pour quoi ? Le carmin pencha la tête sur le côté, il ne comprenait pas où Katsuki voulait en venir.

-Pour mes parents, putain, qu'est ce qu'ils sont lourds quand ils s'y mettent.

-Ah, ça, c'est rien t'inquiète pas, ricana Eijiro en se frottant la nuque.

-Quand ils apprécient quelqu'un, ils aiment bien le charrier. Ça rate jamais. Il se décolla de la porte pour aller s'asseoir sur son matelas. Enfin, ma mère devrait avoir eu sa dose là, elle devrait nous foutre la paix jusqu'à la fin du week-end.

-Attends, Eijiro était resté bloqué sur ce qu'il avait dit juste avant, tu as dit qu'ils m'appréciaient ?

-Ben oui, ça se voit non ? »

D'un bond, il vint le rejoindre sur le matelas, faisant perdre son équilibre au cendré :

« Ça veut dire qu'ils pourraient accepter notre relation ?

-Hé, calme-toi ! J'te rappelle que ça fait même pas une semaine qu'on sort ensemble. »

Eijiro le fixa tristement :

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que ça va pas durer ? C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ? »

Le regard de chien battu que lui lança son compagnon lui fit un pincement au cœur. Merde, s'il prenait l'habitude de faire ça à l'avenir, il serait incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il n'en montra rien et soupira :

« Mais non imbécile, j'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que je me vois mal l'annoncer à mes parents là, tout de suite.

-De toute façon on dirait bien qu'ils ont compris, non ?

-Mon père est largué, ça c'est clair mais ma mère a cet… espèce d'instinct super chiant qui fait qu'elle sait absolument _tout_. J'peux rien lui cacher, j'te jure c'est vraiment casse couilles. J'pense qu'elle nous a cramé. »

Eijiro se gratta la joue du bout de l'index :

« Bon, ben au moins, ça a pas l'air de la déranger…

-C'est pas le genre de truc qui dérange mes parents, crois-moi. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour les tiens ? »

Ah, oui, bonne question. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Quelle serait la réaction de ses parents s'il leur annonçait qu'il se tapait -enfin, incessamment sous peu- un autre mec ? Il supposait être assez proche d'eux et il les savait assez ouverts pour que, normalement, l'information ne passe pas trop mal. Maintenant, quand est ce qu'il trouverait le courage de leur dire, ça… C'était pas facile.

« Euh, je sais pas trop… Je pense pas leur en parler tout de suite, je suis pas vraiment prêt, là.

-Ouais, on verra plus tard pour ça. »

Katsuki s'allongea entre ses draps et prit le visage d'Eijiro entre ses mains, l'attirant avec lui. Jusque là, ça avait été rare que ce soit lui qui initie les contacts. Le carmin se laissa faire en attendant d'en voir plus. Il déglutit lorsque le cendré posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils commençaient à prendre l'habitude, et le baiser fut plutôt agréable : leurs lèvres restèrent scellées plusieurs secondes avant de se séparer, puis de revenir se fondre l'une contre l'autre. Eijiro s'allongea près Katsuki, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour le ramener contre lui. Il aimait bien faire ça. Leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que le carmin ne parle :

« Tu voudrais pas qu'on essaie de se rouler une pelle pour voir ? »

L'expression calme qui flottait rarement sur le visage de Bakugo se transforma en une énième grimace de gêne :

« Qu… Tu peux pas dire ça autrement, putain ?

-Ben quoi ? Ça va, j'aurais pu faire pire, genre…

-Non, tais-toi ! »

Il souffla, comme pour faire retomber la pression, ou alors parce que son petit-ami l'exaspérait tout simplement.

« Ok, on peut essayer. Mais fais gaffe avec tes dents sinon je t'en colle une. »

Eijiro ricana :

« Promis, j'essaie de pas t'arracher la bouche. »

Un regard courroucé lui répondit mais le carmin n'y fit pas attention -il était habitué, à force- et le ramena un peu plus vers lui. Leurs lèvres se collèrent de nouveau l'une contre l'autre, immobiles, avant que celles du blond ne s'écartent de quelques millimètres, imitées par Eijiro qui y passa doucement sa langue. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le brusquer, et ça avait l'air de marcher : Katsuki qui était raide comme un piquet contre lui sembla peu à peu se détendre et fini même par répondre au baiser. Leurs deux langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre avec douceur, la chaleur montant en flèche entre leurs deux corps alors que les doigts du blond s'agrippaient au t-shirt de son petit-ami, son buste se pressant inconsciemment contre celui d'en face.

Ils rompirent le baiser quelques secondes plus tard, un mince filet de salive reliant encore leurs deux bouches. Katsuki s'essuya d'un revers de main, son visage était rouge et ses yeux humides. En face de lui, Eijiro n'était pas mieux.

« Tu… C'était bien ? Demanda le rouge après un petit moment d'hésitation.

-Tu te débrouilles pas mal. » Grogna le cendré en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il le voit dans cet état.

Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait sentit son bas ventre faire des cabrioles pendant tout le baiser. Eijiro embrassait bien. Même super bien. Il aurait aimé qu'ils continuent toute la nuit, mais il était beaucoup trop gêné pour s'exprimer. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait réussi à aligner quatre mots après ça. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes, si bien qu'Eijiro finit par s'endormir alors que Katsuki était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, qui, il devait l'avouer, n'étaient pas des plus pures. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son compagnon ne bougeait plus et que sa respiration était légère, il se libéra de son emprise et se redressa sur son flanc pour l'observer.

À la fin de la journée, ses cheveux ne tenaient plus en place et une mèche retombait sur son front. Il caressa sa tempe du bout des doigts. Il était mignon quand il dormait. Il était calme. Peut-être un peu trop, même.

Katsuki ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait plus chez lui, en fait. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait plus _plus_ que le reste. Avant de demander à Eijiro s'il voulait bien sortir avec lui, il avait passé de longues semaines à se poser des centaines de questions et à essayer de comprendre pourquoi diable il se surprenait à apprécier sa compagnie et sa présence plus que ne l'aurait fait un simple ami. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi la proximité qui s'était instaurée entre eux ne lui avait jamais posé problème alors que n'importe quelle autre personne qui aurait osé être tactile avec lui de la façon dont l'était Eijiro se serait prit un _Howitzer_ carabiné dans la figure sans autre forme de procès. Et lorsqu'il avait commencé à comprendre que non, le carmin n'était ni son ami, ni son meilleur ami, mais bien plus que ça, il lui avait fallu du temps pour d'abord accepter ça lui même. Au bout d'une semaine de réflexion et d'observation de plus, il avait décidé de lui en parler, parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder ça pour lui plus longtemps.

De toute façon, ils avaient l'habitude de discuter, tous les deux. Ils parlaient souvent des choses qui les faisaient chier ou qui les préoccupaient quand ils étaient seuls à seuls. Ce n'était pas bien différent, juste que là… Ça les concernait tous les deux.

Mais peu importe, Katsuki était soulagé de voir qu'en plus de ne pas avoir été rejetée, sa demande avait été acceptée. Il ne lui dirait jamais parce qu'il avait beaucoup de fierté pour ça, mais au fond, il était mort d'inquiétude à l'idée de se prendre un râteau.

Il sortit de ses pensées et se leva du lit pour aller se brosser les dents et dire bonne nuit à ses darons. Parce que oui, ils passaient peut-être la plupart de leur temps à se hurler dessus, mais ils se disaient bonne nuit quand même.

Il fut de retour dans la chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard et retrouva Eijiro en train de se frotter les yeux, apparemment réveillé par son départ.

« Désolé, commença le carmin en baillant, je me suis endormi. Où est ce que je vais dormir, au fait ?

-Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais j'ai un lit deux places, hein. »

Katsuki enleva son t-shirt qu'il envoya en boule dans un coin avant de se rasseoir sur le lit. Eijiro ne put s'empêcher de suivre son buste du regard mais un grognement le coupa dans sa contemplation.

« Hé, mes yeux sont là.

-Hein ? Ah, oui, pardon…

-Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain si tu veux, elle est au fond du couloir.

-Ok, merci. »

Eijiro se leva à son tour mais fut stoppé dans son élan par Katsuki qui le retint par le poignet. Il se retourna et le cendré se leva pour l'embrasser. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment et surtout, il venait de se réveiller d'une micro-sieste. Le baiser le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et en le voyant se décomposer littéralement en face de lui, Katsuki se mit à ricaner.

« C'est pas toi qui me réclamait des baisers toutes les trois secondes y'a pas si longtemps ? Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, hein.

-Mais c'est toi qui… ! J'ai été surpris ! »

Il s'emmêlait les pinceaux et le cendré se marrait de plus belle. Alors qu'Eijiro commençait à s'énerver en lui disant d'arrêter parce que, « putain, Katsuki, c'était pas marrant », ce dernier le poussa gentiment en dehors de la chambre en lui disant de se dépêcher.

Ce qu'il fit. Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, Kirishima était de retour avec un large t-shirt enfilé sur les épaules et un jogging. Bakugo lui, avait envoyé son jean rejoindre le haut qu'il avait balancé un peu plus tôt et s'était glissé sous ses draps. En le voyant arriver, il détailla sa tenue avec un œil perplexe.

« Euh… Quoi ? Ça va pas ?

-Tu peux enlever ça.

-Hein ?!

-Pourquoi t'as amené un pyjama ? On est pas chez les sœurs ! Enlève-le !

-Mais Katsuki… »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le cendré souleva les draps pour lui montrer que lui se contentait largement de son boxer pour dormir et qu'il pourrait -ou qu'il _devait_ \- en faire tout autant. Le pauvre Eijiro manqua de faire une syncope pour la énième fois de la soirée et se déshabilla en bredouillant avant de venir près du blond qui avait l'air d'apprécier le spectacle.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te foutre de moi, Katsuki, râla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si tu te voyais tu te marrerais aussi.

-Hé ! T'es pas sympa ! »

Il eut droit, pour toute réponse, à un baiser au coin des lèvres avant que Katsuki ne se penche pour éteindre la lumière.

«Bonne nuit, fit le cendré en rabattant la couverture sur eux.

-Bonne nuit. »

En se blottissant un peu plus contre lui, Eijiro se fit la réflexion que Katsuki commençait à se détendre de plus en plus. Il semblait moins gêné que les premiers jours. C'était une bonne chose, non ?

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Et voilà! Je remarque que les chapitres sont plutôt longs dans cette fic. Bah, c'est pas plus mal, non?

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien marrés. N'hésitez pas! :)

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, le premier décembre, pour le chapitre 3! A bientôt les amis!


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui, je vais à une convention et autant vous dire que j'attendais ça avec impatience! Qui sait, peut-être qu'on se croisera sans le savoir?

Bref, sans tergiverser plus, je vous laisse avec nos deux loulous qui, ma foi, ne sauront décidément pas où se mettre dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 :_

Le lendemain matin, Eijiro fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre de son petit-ami. Il grogna, ramena un peu plus la couette sur lui et enfouit son visage dans le cou du cendré pour se protéger de la lumière du jour.

Il resta comme ça pendant de longues minutes, blottit sous les draps chauds et contre le corps tout aussi bouillant de Katsuki. Il dégageait vraiment beaucoup de chaleur, un vrai radiateur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à bouger à son tour, et se redressa sur ses coudes en se frottant les yeux. Eijiro le regarda faire avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut. T'as bien dormi ? »

Un grognement à moitié dans les vapes lui répondit, et Bakugo s'affala de nouveaux entre les draps. Le carmin en profita pour passer les bras autour de son cou. Il ne le repoussa pas.

« Quelle heure il est ? Fit la voix encore endormie du cendré.

-Je sais pas, peut être dix heures ?

-Mes parents sont sûrement partis au boulot alors. On est tranquille.

-On est seuls ?

-M'ouais. »

Katsuki enfouit la tête dans son cou et referma les yeux, comme s'il allait se rendormir. Eijiro lui, digérait la nouvelle. Seul avec Katsuki pour toute la journée… Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. Est ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire…. Ce que font deux personnes en couple quand elles sont seules ? À peine cette simple petite pensée lui traversa l'esprit qu'il devint instantanément aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Oh la vache, est ce que ça allait vraiment arriver ? Son esprit commençait à s'emballer. Bakugo se libéra de son emprise pour le fixer.

« Pourquoi tu respires si fort ? T'as un problème ?

-Quoi ? Non ! »

Le cendré le fixa d'un regard perplexe, puis sembla passer à autre chose.

« T'es bizarre quand même. Bon, de toute façon, moi j'ai la dalle. Je descend, si tu veux prendre une douche tu sais où c'est. »

Il se leva d'entre les draps, attrapa un pantalon de jogging qui traînait par là, l'enfila à la va vite avant de prendre un haut noir dans son placard qu'il passa tout en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Eijiro put entendre le bruit de ses pas qui descendaient l'escalier, et il se redressa à son tour dans le lit encore chaud.

Tout seul avec lui… Il comptait bien mettre cette journée à profit et l'exploiter au maximum.

Alors qu'il se levait pour aller prendre une petite douche, histoire de se remettre les idées en place, il semblait avoir totalement oublié la raison première de son séjour chez Katsuki.

L'exposé.

§§§

Eijiro rejoint son petit-ami à la salle à manger une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, propre comme un sou neuf, les cheveux encore légèrement humides, portant un haut rouge à l'effigie de _Crimson Riot_ et un jean. Il s'assit à côté de lui avec un large sourire, et le blond reposa la tasse dans laquelle il était en train de boire.

« Qu'est ce que tu prend ? Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour ouvrir un placard.

-Du chocolat, lui répondit le carmin le plus naturellement du monde. Katsuki éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? T'es un vrai gamin, putain !

-Te fous pas de moi ! Eijiro était devenu aussi rouge que les mèches qui retombaient sur son front, c'est super bon le chocolat ! Qu'est ce que tu prends toi, Monsieur je-suis-super-mature ?

-Du café, lui répondit Katsuki avec un sale petit rictus moqueur. Il ramena quand même sur la table un paquet de chocolat en poudre et une bouteille de lait pour son compagnon.

-Merci… » Grommela le carmin en se servant une quantité généreuse au fond de son bol.

Katsuki reprit place à côté de lui et embrassa sa tempe.

« C'est bon, j'te taquine. Fais pas cette gueule. »

Eijiro bougonna et se cacha derrière son bol, pourtant, le baiser dont l'avait gratifié le cendré le calma un peu. Ils déjeunèrent dans le calme, et une fois que Katsuki eut fini son café, il lança :

« Bon, on s'y met ? »

Eijiro manqua de s'étouffer avec son lait. Quoi, là, maintenant ? C'était pas un peu soudain ? Il perdait pas de temps, lui !

« Euh, Katsuki, peut-être pas tout de suite… Tu veux pas… Qu'on, enfin… Je sais pas trop comment on s'y prend, moi… J'veux dire, je l'ai jamais fait avant, alors…

-Je sais, andouille, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de me mettre avec toi. Je sais que tout seul tu t'en serais pas sorti. »

Eijiro déglutit.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait… Comment dire, se chauffer un peu avant, non ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Pas besoin d'se chauffer pour ça, on le fait direct comme ça après on est débarrassés.

-Ça serait pas mieux qu'on prenne notre temps ? Ça serait dommage de… De faire ça vite juste pour dire qu'on a fait… Notre première fois… »

Kirishima regardait ailleurs, il transpirait littéralement la gêne. Katsuki le fixa avec un air d'incompréhension totale au visage.

« Attends, quoi ?

-Je sais pas comment tu vois ça, mais enfin, j'imaginais qu'on… Ferait ça à notre rythme.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, putain ? J'te parle de l'exposé, là, imbécile ! Tu pensais à quoi, bordel ? »

Eijiro se retourna si brusquement vers lui qu'il put presque entendre ses cervicales craquer.

« L'exposé ?

-Oui, celui qu'on a à rendre pour lundi, putain ! L'engueula le cendré qui commençait à perdre patience. L'expression d'Eijiro changea du tout au tout, comme s'il venait de se rappeler d'un très, _très_ vieux souvenir.

-L'exposé… Mais oui… »

Il fixait le vide comme s'il avait eu une révélation. Lorsque son regard se remit dans l'axe, il tomba nez à nez avec le visage furieux du blond qui le fusillait du regard. Il bégaya :

« Qu… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si t'allais me tuer ?

-Parce que j'vais l'faire.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-À quoi tu pensais ? Répéta Katsuki d'un ton menaçant.

-À rien d'important. Eijiro regarda ailleurs, mais il sentait les prunelles vermeilles qui le fixaient méchamment. J'te jure.

-Eijiro !

-Oui, bon, ok j'avoue, comme tu m'as dit qu'on était seuls tous les deux j'pensais que… Enfin qu'on pourrait… Faire _ça_.

-Faire _ça_ quoi ? Tu m'soûles quand t'es pas clair, putain !

-Mais _ça_ !

- _ÇA_ QUOI ?! »

Le carmin se tassa sur sa chaise. Il marmonna d'une façon tout sauf audible :

« … L'amour…

-Hein ?

-Faire l'amour ! »

Il ne s'était jamais autant fait violence pour sortir une si petite phrase. Là, tout de suite, il avait juste envie de se cacher au fin fond d'un trou et de ne pas en ressortir avant _au moins_ les dix prochaines années. Alors qu'il fumait littéralement et que son visage ressemblait à une tomate beaucoup trop mûre, en face de lui, Katsuki se décomposait à son tour. Ils restèrent là comme deux idiots, à se fixer pendant qu'ils fondaient sur leurs chaises. Puis Katsuki brisa le silence, il s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler :

« On… Verra une autre fois, pour ça. L'exposé d'abord, c'est mieux. »

Il se leva de sa chaise, débarrassa la table en vitesse et repartit dans les escaliers. Il n'avait pas monté deux marches qu'il se retourna :

« Tu viens ou tu comptes camper là ?

-J'arrive. » Bredouilla Eijiro en se levant à son tour.

Il avait bien remarqué le changement de comportement du blond : il était soudainement devenu hyper mal à l'aise, encore plus que les premiers jours, et surtout, _surtout,_ le détail qui retenait le plus son attention était qu'il ne l'avait pas envoyé chier en le traitant d'obsédé, de sale pervers lubrique ou encore de chien en rut. Il n'avait même pas fait de remarque comme quoi _« ça ne faisait qu'une semaine »_ ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Il avait juste était gêné comme si… Comme si il y avait pensé lui aussi, mais qu'il n'osait pas le lui avouer. Pendant qu'il montait les marches, Eijiro se dit qu'il avait peut-être sa chance, en fait.

Enfin, pour le moment, ils devaient d'abord se concentrer sur l'exposé. Une fois que le malaise du petit déjeuner fut retombé, Katsuki, qui avait allumé son ordinateur et qui s'était installé sur son bureau, vint rejoindre Eijiro qui s'était assis au bord de son lit en attendant. Il avait pris un comics sur l'étagère du blond le temps que son ordinateur s'allume, mais la bande dessinée lui fut vite retirée des mains comme on confisque à un enfant son jouet pour qu'il se concentre sur ses devoirs.

« Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à bosser.

-Oui, oui, je sais, soupira le carmin, tu m'as déjà menacé au moins trois fois depuis hier.

-Je prends mes précautions, c'est tout. Bon, t'as le manuel d'histoire ? »

Alors que Katsuki s'y affalait, Eijiro se leva du lit pour aller fouiller dans son sac à dos.

« Euh… Il sortit des papiers froissés, un morceau de règle cassée en deux, un stylo vide qui fuyait et, enfin, le manuel d'histoire, victoire ! Voilà ! »

Il revient auprès de son petit-ami qui faisait la grimace. Son sourire retomba instantanément.

« Ben quoi ? Questionna-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté à la manière d'un labrador un peu trop adorable pour son propre bien.

-T'es vraiment pas soigneux, râla Katsuki qui se décala pour le laisser s'asseoir près de lui, c'est quoi toutes ces merdes ? Sermonna-t-il en désignant du menton le tas de papier et le morceau de règle qu'Eijiro avait laissé traîner sur le sol.

-Ah, ça ? J'sais pas, ça a toujours été là, pourquoi ? »

Katsuki soupira. Bon, c'était pas le moment de se prendre la tête sur le fait qu'Eijiro collectionnait les déchets au fond de son sac de cours. Il décida de passer à autre chose en ouvrant son navigateur. C'était sans compter sur Kirishima qui avait pour habitude de s'extasier sur pas grand-chose :

« Wouah, j'avais pas vu que t'avais un Mac ! Il est super cool ! C'est quoi, ce bouton, là ?

-Eijiro, concentre-toi ! T'as jamais vu un ordinateur de ta vie ?

-Si, mais le tien est super classe. »

Nouveau soupir de la part du blond. Il allait devoir s'armer de patience, et Dieu sait qu'il n'en avait pas.

§§§

Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient plutôt bien avancé : Eijiro, par miracle, avait réussit à se concentrer et même à donner des idées qui, en plus d'être pertinentes, étaient intelligentes, et Katsuki, en prenant sur lui, avait réussi à ne pas _-trop-_ râler contre le carmin dès que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche. Ils avaient pu constituer un joli plan en trois parties dont ils n'étaient pas peu fiers. Plus qu'à faire le diapo maintenant. Katsuki s'étira et se redressa :

« J'vais chercher un truc à boire, tu peux rédiger en attendant ? J'prends le relais après si tu veux.

-Ok. » Lui sourit Eijiro en se mettant à écrire.

Katsuki quitta donc la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte du frigo, attrapa la bouteille de Coca et en profita pour ranger dans le lave-vaisselle leurs bols de ce matin sous peine d'essuyer une énième crise de la part de sa mère. Lorsqu'il remonta, il trouva bizarre de ne pas entendre, depuis le couloir, le bruit des touches du clavier. En re-rentrant dans la chambre, il trouva Eijiro occupé à surfer sur Internet.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Je t'avais dit de commencer à… »

Mais lorsqu'il vit le site sur lequel était le carmin, il ne fut pas en mesure de terminer sa phrase.

« Dis donc, Katsuki, c'est quoi ça ? « _Comment dire à mon meilleur ami que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ?_ »

Il bondit pour s'emparer de l'ordinateur et le referma d'un coup sec. Eijiro le regarda avec des yeux plein d'innocence. Il continua :

« Pourquoi t'as cherché ça ? Tu…

-Un mot de plus et t'es mort.

-Mais est ce que…

-T'es mort ! »

Le cendré prit la peine de déposer plus ou moins délicatement le Mac sur son bureau avant de se saisir d'un de ses coussins pour attaquer violemment Eijiro avec :

« On t'as jamais appris à pas fouiller dans l'historique des gens ? Putain, t'es vraiment un cas !

-Aïe ! Arrêtes, Katsuki ! Il se protégeait tant bien que mal de la brutalité avec laquelle le blond lui assénait ses coups, mais ça le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Désolé, je voulais pas, ça s'est affiché tout seul !

-Tu me prends pour un con ? Et tu te marres en plus ?!

-Non, pardon ! Aaah ! »

Eijiro se retrouvait allongé, ou plutôt acculé, protégeant son visage à l'aide de ses bras, alors que Katsuki, à califourchon au dessus de lui, se défoulait comme un diable avec comme arme son coussin qui menaçait de craquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Soudain, il stoppa l'assaut, un peu essoufflé, avant de lâcher avec un rictus pas tout à fait net :

« J'ai une meilleure idée, je vais t'étouffer, plutôt.

-Non, Katsuki, tu ferais pas ça quand même ? Pas à moi !

-J'vais m'gêner ! »

Et il se ré-arma de l'oreiller pour tenter d'étouffer Eijiro avec. Ce dernier se défendit, toujours à moitié hilare, puis, dans la chamaillerie, se retrouva bientôt au dessus de lui après avoir, d'un coup de hanche, inversé leurs positions. Il se saisit de ses poignets et les immobilisa de chaque côté de son visage, et lança, d'un ton triomphal :

« J'ai gagné !

-T'as rien gagné du tout, imbécile.

-Si, je t'ai immobilisé. J'ai gagné et tu as _perdu_. »

Il insista sur la fin avec un rictus moqueur. Katsuki ricana à son tour :

« Comme tu veux, si ça t'fais plaisir de penser que tu pourras me battre un jour.

-Je suis sûr et certain que quand je serai un héros, je t'écraserai.

-Dans tes rêves ! » Rigola Katsuki comme s'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Eijiro rit à son tour, puis vint déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Il se pencha juste au dessus de lui, collant presque son front au sien.

« Dis, Katsuki… Cette recherche, ça veut dire quoi ? Tu savais pas comment m'en parler ? »

Le cendré le fixa avec de grands yeux avant de détourner le regard. Ce fut presque invisible, mais ses joues chauffèrent :

« … On peut dire ça comme ça. Tu crois que c'est facile ?

-Non, non, mais je suis étonné de voir que, enfin… De voir que ce genre de chose, ça t'affectes _toi_. »

Katsuki se redressa, repoussant Eijiro d'une main contre son buste.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu donnes l'image d'un mec super sûr de lui tout le temps… J'ai l'impression que le fait que tu flippes toi aussi, ça te rend plus humain, tu comprends ? »

Katsuki le fixa un instant.

« Non. Je suis humain. »

Eijiro ne put empêcher un petit rire. Voir son compagnon largué de la sorte avait quelque chose de marrant, en vérité.

« Non mais, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que ça me rassure de voir que toi aussi tu… Il posa une main au dessus du cœur du blond, tu peux ressentir ce genre de choses. »

Le cendré baissa les yeux pour poser le regard sur la main d'Eijiro contre lui. Il grommela :

« Bien sûr que je peux. »

Et comme pour lui prouver ce qu'il avançait, il posa ses lèvres au coin des siennes. Les deux garçons échangèrent d'abord un court baiser, avant que leurs lèvres ne se lient avec plus d'enthousiasme. Ils finirent de nouveau tous les deux allongés entre les draps, s'embrassant pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant l'un de l'autre alors que leurs corps se rapprochaient toujours plus. Finalement, le cendré rompit le contact, murmurant à demi-voix qu'ils feraient mieux de se remettre à bosser. Eijiro acquiesça.

§§§

La nuit était tombée depuis près d'une heure lorsque le téléphone de Katsuki vibra sur sa table de chevet. Il quitta l'ordinateur des yeux et se pencha pour s'en saisir. Sur son écran s'affichait le texto qu'il venait de recevoir :

 _ **Maman**_

 _22/10/17 à 19:44_

 _« Mon chéri, ton père et moi dînons dehors ce soir. Si toi et ton petit copain vous voulez commander, il y a le prospectus du livreur de pizza sur la porte du frigo. On rentre dans la nuit. Soyez sages ! »_

Il grogna à la mention du mot _« petit-ami »_ et à la dernière phrase du message, plus que sous-entendue, et composa une réponse rapide avant de se retourner vers Eijiro.

« Bon, mes darons rentrent pas ce soir. Tu veux bouffer quoi ? »

Il quitta à son tour l'écran des yeux.

« On est que tous les deux ?

-Puisque je te le dis, imbécile, pourquoi tu me fais toujours répéter ?

-Désolé, Eijiro se frotta l'arrière de la nuque. Et je sais pas moi, euh…

-T'aimes bien les pizzas, non ?

-Ouais.

-Parfait. »

Katsuki se leva du lit dans lequel ils avaient passé l'après midi à travailler. L'exposé était bouclé et terminé, ils venaient de le finir à l'instant. Eijiro enregistra le document avant de refermer l'ordinateur, s'étira en faisant craquer son dos, grimaça au son de ses vertèbres malmenées et finit par regarder Katsuki sortir de la chambre. Ce dernier se retourna alors qu'il passait la porte :

« Viens, on va se caler en bas, j'en ai marre d'être dans le lit. »

Le carmin se leva à son tour et, après avoir descendu les escaliers, ils s'affalèrent tous les deux dans le sofa après que le cendré ait attrapé au vol le prospectus des pizzas sur la porte du frigidaire.

« C'est vrai qu'on est bien mieux ici, taquina Eijiro.

-La ferme. Qu'est ce que tu prends ?

-Hawaïenne. »

Katsuki se retourna brusquement vers lui :

« Quoi ?

-Hawaïenne, avec les tranches d'ananas, là, tu sais.

-Dis moi que t'es pas sérieux ? »

Eijiro demeura impassible.

« Ben, si. C'est super bon l'ananas.

-Pas sur une pizza ! Merde, Eijiro, j'arrive pas à croire que t'arrive à prendre du plaisir en bouffant un truc aussi dégueu. »

Finalement, le carmin éclata de rire :

« J'te faisais marcher, Kat'. Putain, t'es trop drôle quand tu fais cette tête, j'adore te taquiner en fait. »

Il se récolta une claque derrière la tête en guise de réponse. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude chez le blond, apparemment. Il grogna :

« Très drôle, abruti. T'façon je t'aurais pas laissé bouffer ça. Bon, sinon, en étant sérieux deux secondes si ça te demande pas trop d'efforts, qu'est ce que tu prends ?

-T'es pas sympa ! J'prends… Il se pencha près de lui pour jeter un œil au prospectus, viande hachée.

-Ok. »

Katsuki envoya le petit flyer sur la table basse et composa le numéro de la pizzeria. La commande fut passée en un clin d'œil, et une fois qu'il eut raccroché, son téléphona alla rejoindre le prospectus abandonné sur la table. Il se tourna vers son petit-ami :

« Le mec arrive dans quinze minutes.

-Ok. J'ai la dalle, on était tellement pris par l'exposé qu'on a rien mangé aujourd'hui. »

Il posa sa main sur son estomac qui émit un gargouillement plaintif. Katsuki le regarda faire en ricanant.

« Oh oui, pauvre de toi, c'est vrai que ça a du être teeellement dur.

-Hé, j'ai besoin de mes trois repas par jour moi, j'te signale.

-Tu m'as encore bouffé des yeux toute l'aprèm, ça devrait t'avoir suffit.

-Qu…? Eijiro tiqua. Il avait été discret, pourtant ! Comment il avait fait pour le voir ?

-Si c'est la question que tu te poses, non, t'as pas été discret. Tu l'as jamais été.

-Mais je… J'ai rien fait. Eijiro regarda ailleurs, une moue embêtée aux traits.

-C'est bon, je m'en fous de toute façon. Du moment que t'as pu te concentrer pour bosser, ça relève du miracle, ça, d'ailleurs.

-Katsuki, arrêtes de sous-entendre que je suis un abruti incapable de travailler. »

Le cendré ricana de nouveau et embrassa l'angle de sa mâchoire.

« C'est bon, _j'te faisais marcher_. »

Eijiro fronça les sourcils mais il ne put pas continuer à faire semblant d'être énervé longtemps car Katsuki avait prit d'assaut son cou dans lequel il avait fourré son nez. Il le laissa faire en rougissant, ses mèches de cheveux le chatouillant un peu. Il avait découvert une chose incroyable chez le blond : malgré leur apparence, ses cheveux, qui semblaient hirsutes et drus aux premiers abords étaient en fait incroyablement doux. Il y passa d'ailleurs la main, sentant les épis s'aplatir sous ses doigts. Katsuki releva la tête.

« Hé, je suis pas un clebs. Vire ta main.

-Mais tes cheveux sont super doux !

-Et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour m'flatter le crâne ! »

Il se dégagea de son emprise en grognant. Son comportement était un peu étrange. Un coup, il l'embrassait de son propre chef et la seconde d'après il l'envoyer chier sans pitié. Eijiro était habitué à ce comportement un chouïa bipolaire depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, mais maintenant que leur relation s'était approfondie -et pas qu'en apparence- il aurait semblé logique qu'il ait abandonné son côté sale-petit-merdeux-qui-fait-chier-son-monde… Peut-être qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à s'y habituer ? N'écoutant que son instinct spontané, Eijiro sortit :

« Katsuki, pourquoi tu me rejettes ?

-Hein ? Fit celui ci d'une voix rauque et peu amène.

-Laisse-moi te toucher la tête si j'en ai envie ! Je comprend pas ton comportement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a, mon comportement ?

-Ben, tu vois, un coup tu m'embrasse, un coup tu me dégage. Je suis un peu perdu. »

Eijiro leva sur lui un regard attristé. Encore ces foutus yeux de chiot maltraité ! Katsuki prit son visage entre ses mains, un peu fort, si bien que ses paumes claquèrent sur les joues du carmin.

« Aïe !

-T'arrête de t'plaindre. Et je te rejette pas !

-Alors laisse-moi te caresser la tête si j'en ai envie ! C'est quoi le problème ?

-Gh… Y'en a pas.

-J'vois bien que si ! Katsuki, s'il te plaît, essaie de t'habituer au contact, un peu. Je te demande pas de devenir un agneau, juste de me laisser… Ben, faire ce genre de truc, tu vois ?

-M'ouais, ok, c'est bon. Katsuki détourna le regard en grommelant. Eijiro reposa la main sur sa tête. Il se laissa faire mais ses prunelles revinrent se ficher dans les siennes avec un air mauvais.

-Alors, c'est agréable, non ? Demanda Eijiro en lui caressant le crâne.

-Mmmh.

-Allez, avoue-le, t'aimes bien !

-Jamais ! »

La sonnerie retentit dans l'entrée, les sortant de leur chamaillerie. Katsuki s'extirpa de l'emprise du carmin pour aller ouvrir. Le livreur de pizza, un jeune boutonneux au casque à peine enfoncé sur la tête, lui tendit les deux cartons en l'échange du billet que lui donna le blond. Il retourna à l'intérieur, fermant derrière lui en appuyant la porte avec son dos -ben oui, les pizzas, c'est encombrant- et revint poser les deux cartons sur la table basse.

« Allez, on mange. Et arrête de faire cette tête !

-Quelle tête ?

-Ton regard de chien errant, là !

-Mais non. Je… Attends, est ce que par hasard, tu serais attendri quand je fais ça ?

-Tais-toi et mange.

-Non, vraiment ? J'ai vraiment réussi à faire fondre ton cœur de glace ? »

Le regard de tueur que lui lança Katsuki le découragea d'insister plus. De toute façon, Eijiro passa vite à autre chose lorsqu'il ouvrit le carton de sa pizza. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se remplir l'estomac. Il prit une part dans laquelle il mordit généreusement, et putain, y'avait pas à dire, c'était quand même super bon.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Eijiro jeta un œil sur la pizza du cendré :

« T'as pris quoi ?

-Peperoni.

-J'peux goûter ? »

Katsuki soupira, mais lui tendit quand même la part qu'il venait de prendre. Eijiro mordit dedans, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit sa langue chauffer et son palais le brûler. De plus en plus, ça ne s'arrêtait plus, au point qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un incendie dans la bouche.

« Mmmpf ! Putain !

-Quoi ?

-Ça pique un max ! Aah, de l'eau ! »

Eijiro bondit du canapé pour aller boire au robinet, sous les yeux d'un Katsuki hilare. Depuis la cuisine où il se réhydratait, il râla :

« Te moques pas ! Putain, t'aurais pu me prévenir, quand même !

-C'est toi qui voulait goûter, assume les conséquences de tes actes. »

Eijiro revint s'asseoir en s'essuyant la bouche et en le regardant de travers. Ils finirent de manger dans le calme, et regardèrent ensuite la télé pendant une petite heure, histoire de digérer.

§§§

Il était vingt et une heure lorsque les deux adolescents délaissèrent le poste de télévision pour remonter dans la chambre. En réalité, ils n'avaient pas été très attentifs au film qu'ils avaient commencé en cours de route, mais avaient plutôt discuté du malentendu de ce matin. Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de comment ils pouvaient bien s'y prendre, et, assez embarrassés de voir qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi incultes l'un que l'autre en matière de sexe, ils avaient décidé d'aller poser la question au génie du deuxième millénaire, j'ai nommé : Internet.

Katsuki s'empara de son ordinateur et s'affala sur son matelas, imité par Eijiro qui s'installa à coté de lui. Le cendré ouvrit son navigateur et entra dans la barre de recherche le nom du premier site porno qui lui vint à l'esprit.

À peine furent-ils entré sur le site -en toute illégalité, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout majeurs- qu'Eijiro se cachait derrière ses mains. Les miniatures des vidéos le mettaient déjà plus que mal à l'aise. Katsuki, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'être plus gêné que ça, et il chercha ce qui les concernait, à savoir : la catégorie homosexuelle.

« Bon, qu'est ce que je choisi ?

-Euh… Eijiro s'était découvert les yeux, mais son visage avait viré au rouge foncé, je sais pas, n'importe laquelle. »

Katsuki cliqua donc sur n'importe laquelle. Une musique d'un goût très douteux se lança, et les deux acteurs ne perdirent pas de temps à envoyer valser leurs vêtements avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre avec une bestialité qui n'avait absolument rien de réaliste.

« Oh putain, mais on peut pas faire ça ! Aaah ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui fait ? Nooon ! Coupe, coupe ! Ah, arrête ça, je veux pas en voir plus ! La première minute de la vidéo avait largement suffit à traumatiser Eijiro pour les deux semaines à venir.

-C'est bon, fais pas comme si t'en avais jamais regardé, grommela Katsuki qui n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise lui non plus.

-Mais j'en ai JAMAIS regardé ! Me dis pas que ça te choque pas ! »

Katsuki ne répondit rien et regarda ailleurs. Le rouge commençait à lui monter au visage, à lui aussi. Eijiro le fixa avec de grands yeux.

« … T'en regarde souvent ?

-La ferme ! »

Il avait refermé son ordinateur. Finalement, Internet n'avait pas été en mesure de les aider. Eijiro le fixait toujours, et le cendré grogna :

« Bon, j'en regarde de temps en temps, mais c'est juste pour me faire une idée ! Je suis pas un pervers, ok ?!

-Ok ok, t'énerves pas, j'ai rien dit ! Eijiro mis ses deux mains en face de lui puis reprit : bon, de toute façon, c'est pas ça qui va nous aider. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, qui fut brisé par le cendré qui se débarrassa de l'ordinateur, maintenant inutile, avant de venir se rapprocher d'Eijiro.

« Bon, écoute, il posa fermement ses deux mains sur les épaules du carmin, j'pense qu'on… Qu'on devrait essayer de faire comme… Comme on l'sent. »

Eijiro le regardait faire sans rien dire et déglutit lorsque Katsuki vint s'asseoir à califourchon au dessus de lui. Le cendré n'avait pas l'air d'en mener bien large non plus, mais il prit sur lui, et se pencha sur son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix rauque :

« J'ai… j'ai envie de tenter des trucs avec toi. »

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Mon dieu! Mais que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer? Ne suis-je pas trop cruelle de vous laisser sur un tel moment?

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je suis impatiente d'avoir vos retours! :)

On se retrouve samedi prochain, le 8 décembre, pour le chapitre 4 ET le chapitre 5 de Success (si vous la lisez aussi).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer un très bon week-end!


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout l'monde! Comment allez vous? Moi je pète la forme! Et pourquoi? Parce que je me suis commandé de nouveaux doujinshis _(KiriBaku bien sûr mais ça c'est peut-être pas la peine de le préciser)_! Hahaha! Rien ne m'arrête!

Bref, trêves de conneries. Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 4! Pour l'anecdote, j'ai deux choses à dire:

1) La partie du début, un petit lime pas trop chaud mais juste assez pour pas passer en rating M, était pas prévue initialement. J'avais juste pensé à la sous-entendre un peu plus loin dans le texte mais comme j'ai vu que la fin du chapitre 3 vous avez frustrés à mort, j'me suis dit _"oh mais nooooon les pauvres c'est trop cruel de les laisser là-dessus et de rien leur donner ensuiiiite."_ Et comme moi aussi j'ai un _(gros)_ faible pur le smut, le chapitre commence donc en fanfare, si je puis dire. Non, non, ne me remerciez pas... C'est cadeau! Pour info, et petit spoil au passage, la fic devrait passer en vrai rating M au dernier chapitre... Je n'en dis pas plus!

2) Ce chapitre faisait initialement 6000 mots et allait jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement, mais comme ça faisait vraiment trop à lire d'un coup, je l'ai coupé en deux. Du coup, le chapitre 5 est prêt pour la semaine prochaine! Ce qui me permet de me concentrer sur _Success_ que j'avais un peu délaissé ces dernières semaines ainsi que sur _Le fils d'un royaume_ que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a peu.

Bon, je crois que cette note du début est déjà assez longue comme ça, donc je vous laisse à la lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

Enjoy! _(prononcer: en-joie)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 :_

Katsuki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Après les paroles qu'il avait murmurées au creux de l'oreille d'Eijiro, ce dernier était littéralement à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Mais il en avait envie, et il n'allait sûrement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le t-shirt de son petit ami. Plus le baiser s'intensifiait, plus il sentait revenir aux creux de son ventre la sensation de chaleur qui l'envahissait à vitesse grand V. Il entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, invitant Eijiro à y glisser sa langue.

Alors que la température montait dangereusement entre eux, le carmin sembla se ressaisir à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait. Il fit glisser ses mains sous le débardeur noir de Katsuki, passant ses doigts sur sa peau brûlante, enserrant ferment sa taille.

Le contact fit se crisper le cendré qui sentit d'étranges frissons lui remonter tout le long du dos, mais il se fit violence pour garder son calme et faire taire la pulsion qui le démangeait de lui en coller une. Il devait se reprendre, Eijiro le lui avait bien dit : il ne pouvait pas venir sur lui de la sorte et le rejeter avec perte et fracas dès qu'il se prenait au jeu lui aussi…

Et puis, il devait avouer que cette sensation bizarre qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant était plutôt agréable. Même très. Il fallait dire que depuis le baiser qui lui avait retourné l'estomac, Katsuki avait été plutôt emballé à l'idée d'aller un peu plus loin avec Eijiro. Leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer, toujours reliée par un mince filet de salive. Ils reprirent leur souffle puis se jetèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre, roulant dans les draps, les mains du blond se perdant dans la chevelure rouge et les bras du carmin rapprochant son buste du sien.

Rapidement, leurs vêtements furent balancés sans ménagement sur la moquette, d'abord le t-shirt d'Eijiro, vite rejoint par le débardeur noir. Un cliquetis de ceinture plus tard, le jean et le jogging connurent le même sort. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements, Katsuki au dessus d'Eijiro, ce dernier les mains toujours accrochées à sa taille. Il déglutit, gêné. Il commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son boxer.

Le cendré rabattit la couverture sur eux et s'allongea à côté du roux, sous l'œil attentif de celui-ci. Le rouge lui était monté au visage à lui aussi, et même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'en mener bien large, il initia le premier contact.

Il agrippa brusquement le boxer d'Eijiro et ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ce dernier eut un sursaut, mélangé de surprise et de douleur.

« Aïe, Katsuki, doucement… ! »

Il maugréât une excuse avant de relâcher la pression de ses doigts, essayant de décompresser comme il pouvait, même si c'était encore loin d'être gagné. Il fit glisser sa main dans le sous-vêtement, prenant celle d'Eijiro et la dirigeant maladroitement vers le sien pour qu'il fasse de même.

Petit à petit, les deux garçons commencèrent à se détendre. Le plaisir des caresses ajouté à l'ivresse des baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient firent disparaître l'embarras qui les paralysaient.

La nuit promettait d'être agitée.

§§§

Lundi matin, huit heures trente. Les élèves venaient d'arriver en classe, s'installant dans un brouhaha de chaises qui raclaient le sol et de discussions diverses et variées, histoire de passer le temps avant que leur professeur n'arrive.

Accoudé à sa table, se tenant le visage dans les mains, le regard dans le vide et un air béat aux traits, Eijiro était à deux doigts de baver lorsqu'il se rappelait la nuit de samedi. _« Putain, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ai fait … »_ Il repensait au fiasco du site porno et de ce qui s'en était suivi, et ça, ça avait été incroyable. Dans le bon sens, bien évidemment.

Katsuki, lui, était assis à son bureau, la tête prise entre ses mains et le regard fixé sur sa table avec une expression de choc intense au visage. _«Putain ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ait fait ! »_ Plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait rougir comme un abruti. Merde, il devait se reprendre et vite, si jamais l'autre casse-couille de prise électrique le voyait dans cet état, il se ferait charrier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Au final, ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis. Le souvenir de la soirée lui revint en mémoire et il secoua la tête pour le chasser de son esprit. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Pour ça, c'était encore beaucoup trop tôt et ils n'étaient clairement pas prêts. Ils s'étaient contentés, et c'était déjà pas mal, de s'échanger des caresses histoire de se découvrir un peu mieux l'un et l'autre.

Ça avait été plutôt sympa, quand il y repensait. D'ailleurs, Eijiro semblait avoir apprécié l'échange lui aussi, même si il avait été littéralement noyé sous la gêne tout du long, surtout au début. Enfin, il pouvait parler, il n'avait pas été mieux, lui…

Le claquement de la porte le sortit de ses pensées. C'était Midnight, la prof d'histoire, un air sadique aux traits car elle _savait_. Elle, elle n'avait pas oublié les exposés qu'ils avaient à préparer pour aujourd'hui, alors que d'autres, qui avaient passé le week-end à glander en ayant la vague impression d'oublier quelque chose, venaient de se rappeler avec effroi de quoi il s'agissait. Ça allait faire mal. Très mal, même. De là où il était, Katsuki pouvait déjà voir Denki et Mina se décomposer sur leurs chaises. Une part de lui se félicitait d'avoir prit Eijiro comme binôme, car s'il l'avait laissé aller avec un des deux cancres, il se serait retrouvé dans la même situation désespérée qu'eux. D'ailleurs, ses notes n'étaient-elles pas légèrement en hausse depuis qu'il l'aidait pour ses devoirs ?

Il rangea dans un coin de son esprit la séquence enregistrement du samedi soir pour une prochaine fois et se redressa sur sa chaise, se tenant prêt à se lever si la prof l'appelait en premier, ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois, allez savoir pourquoi.

Midnight s'installa à son bureau avec une lenteur désobligeante, comme si elle se régalait de la tension qui flottait dans l'air. Un petit air satisfait au visage devant la mine déconfite d'une partie de sa classe -sale sadique, va- elle balaya l'assemblée des yeux avant de prendre entre ses doigts parfaitement manucurés d'un rouge Ferrari flamboyant la liste d'appel. Elle laissa glisser ses yeux un instant dessus, prenant toujours plus son temps, cherchant sa première victime. Voyons voir, allait-elle commencer par un parfait cancre ou préférait-elle garder le meilleur pour la fin ? Peut-être que faire passer les meilleurs en premier mettrait la pression aux autres et le spectacle n'en serait alors que plus délectable.

Un rictus carnassier se découvrit sous ses lèvres rouges, et son doigt se posa vers le haut de la liste.

« Bakugo, tu passes en premier. Viens là. Qui est ton binôme ? »

Katsuki se leva de sa chaise, le dossier qu'ils avaient passé le week-end à préparer en main. Midnight eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant l'épaisseur de celui-ci, contente de son choix. Il avait l'air d'avoir bien bossé et elle pouvait sentir d'ici l'odeur de peur dégagée par ceux qui, eux, n'avaient rien foutu.

« J'suis avec Kirishima. »

Il s'installa devant le tableau et Eijiro vint le rejoindre, lui tendant sa clé USB que le cendré brancha sur le poste de la salle de casse avant le lancer leur diapo.

Ils commencèrent leur exposé sous l'œil brillant de la jeune femme et le regard attentif de leurs camarades. Katsuki s'occupait de la première partie, Eijiro de la deuxième. Classique.

Une fois que le cendré eut fini son monologue, il se tourna vers son compagnon qui était supposé prendre la parole à son tour. Pourtant, ce dernier avait l'air complètement à l'Ouest, le regard dans le vague et un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir rangé dans sa boîte la séquence d'enregistrement du samedi soir, lui. Katsuki lui souffla :

« Oh, Eijiro, tu m'entends ? C'est à toi, imbécile !

-Hein ? »

Le carmin sortit de ses pensées et se retourna vers lui, puis vers ses camarades avant de revenir sur terre. Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils étaient en plein exposé. Décidément, ça n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rentrer. Il se racla la gorge, ignorant la gêne qui lui montait aux joues et reprit là où Katsuki s'était arrêté.

Pendant ce temps là, Mina, qui était momentanément sortie de son angoisse pré-passage au tableau, remarqua le regard que venaient de s'échanger les deux garçons ainsi que l'attitude suspecte du roux. _Bizarre_ , songea-t-elle, _j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose entre ces deux-là_. _Je devrais investiguer_ … Mais elle fut violemment tirée de ses pensées, sursautant lorsque la prof appela son nom. Bakugo et Kirishima venaient de terminer et étaient retournés à leur place, ils avaient eu un beau 18, ce qui était plutôt pas mal du point de vue de Katsuki et tout bonnement incroyable pour Eijiro qui n'avait jamais eu une aussi bonne note de toute sa vie.

§§§

La cloche qui annonçait la pause de midi et deux sonna comme une délivrance. Tous les groupes étaient passés, la palme du meilleur exposé allait à Momo et Jiro qui avaient raflé la note la plus haute au nez et à la barbe de Katsuki et Eijiro, alors que Mina et Denki, s'étaient, eux, royalement vautrés, se récoltant un beau zéro pointé.

L'émotion des notes passée, les élèves eurent vite fait de passer à autre chose. La rose vint se poster devant le bureau d'Eijiro, occupé avec son téléphone. Elle posa les poings sur ses hanches.

« Dis donc, Ei' ! C'est quoi, cette trahison ? Faux-frère ! »

Le carmin releva les yeux sur elle, complètement largué, ne comprenant pas en quel honneur il se faisait insulter de la sorte.

« Euh… De quoi tu parles, Mina ?

-De l'exposé pardi ! Comment t'as fais pour avoir un 18, sérieux? »

Denki s'était retourné et s'incrusta dans la conversation :

« Ouais, on est les cancres de la classe, tu te rappelles ? On est censé souffrir ensemble, pleurnicha-t-il. Contrairement à la jeune fille, il n'avait pas l'air de se remettre de sa note lamentable.

-Désolé les gars, Eijiro mit ses mains devant lui pour s'innocenter et afficha l'air le plus navré qu'il avait en réserve, je vous avais complètement zappé, j'avoue.

-Faux-frère ! » Répéta Mina avec une colère exagérée dans la voix.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer, Katsuki qui, depuis sa place, avait assisté à la scène, s'était levé pour venir se placer derrière Eijiro. Le carmin se retrouvait pris en sandwich entre les deux autres, et il se sentit un peu petit, tassé sur sa chaise.

« Hé, tête à cornes, Mina grogna au surnom, tu voudrais quand même pas qu'il se prenne un zéro pour vous faire plaisir ? »

La jeune fille le fixa une seconde. Contrairement à ce qui aurait pu se passer, elle ne surenchérit pas face à la remarque du blond mais nota un tout autre détail, bien plus intéressant à ses yeux.

« Katsuki viendrait donc à la rescousse d'Eijiro, hein ? Fit-elle avec un rictus narquois.

\- Stop ! Ce dernier se leva d'un coup, faisant barrière de son corps entre Bakugo et Ashido. Et si on allait manger pour apaiser les tensions, hein ? »

Infernale, Mina nota encore dans un coin de son esprit la réaction du carmin. Son intarissable imagination commençait déjà à monter de toutes pièces une histoire à dormir debout qui expliquait le comportement de son ami, et peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Advienne que pourra, ils finirent par se diriger vers le self, récupérant Sero au passage.

Par miracle, le repas s'était déroulé dans le plus grand des calmes. Eijiro, qui redoutait d'entendre des remarques plus lourdes les unes que les autres à sont sujet et à celui du blond qui mangeait à côté de lui, fut grandement soulagé de voir que ses camarades étaient passés à autre chose. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'à défaut d'avoir fermé la bouche, Mina n'avait pas fermé les yeux et continuait à observer discrètement les deux garçons à leur insu.

Elle en était sûre, il y avait _quelque chose_ entre ces deux là, et son instinct ne la trompait jamais.

La sonnerie de quatorze heures retentit, leur signalant la fin de la pause déjeuner. Comme chaque après midi, après les cours théoriques qu'ils avaient dans la matinée, les élèves du Yuei assistaient au cours de _Super Héros 101_ , dans lequel ils mettaient en place la pratique. La plupart d'entre eux affectionnaient particulièrement ces entraînements qui leur permettaient de se dégourdir les jambes et de se foutre sur la gueule en toute impunité.

Après un petit passage rapide à la case vestiaire où les élèves enfilaient leurs tenues de héros, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le terrain Gamma, avec en face d'eux All Might, la banane comme à son habitude, qui leur expliquait les consignes de cet après-midi, accompagnant ses propos de grands gestes.

« Bon, les enfants ! Écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît, un peu de calme ! L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui est un deux contre deux ! Votre but sera d'immobiliser l'équipe adverse. Vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez, mais vous devez les tenir immobiles dix secondes minimum pour être déclarés vainqueurs ! Des questions ?

-Oui Monsieur ! Réagit immédiatement Iida qui se tenait droit comme un i. Vous avez bien dit qu'on pouvait faire comme on voulait pour tenir nos adversaires ?

-Oui, tous les coups sont permis ! Nous allons faire un petit tirage au sort pour constituer les binômes et les duels… »

Il prit derrière lui une petite boîte dans laquelle il avait préalablement inscrit le nom de chaque élève. Les duos furent constitués en moins de deux, et comme le hasard fait toujours bien les choses, Eijiro se retrouva avec Katsuki, à tel point que ça ne l'étonnait même plus. All Might piocha ensuite dans une autre boîte deux balles sur lesquelles étaient inscrits les caractères B et J.

« Le binôme B contre le binôme J ! Ce qui nous donne Todoroki et Midoriya contre Bakugo et Kirishima. Allez vous placer sur le terrain, lorsque vous serez prêts, j'annoncerai le départ ! »

Un large rictus se dessina sur le visage de Katsuki lorsqu'il vit qui serait son adversaire. Ce sale petit nerd allait en prendre plein la tronche. Il bouillonnait déjà, frappant son poing dans sa paume avec une lueur sadique dans le regard. Derrière lui, Eijiro fronça les sourcils :

« Hé, Katsuki, commence pas à t'emballer ! Ça serait bien si tu pouvais éviter de le tuer !

-Je suis très calme ! » grogna le cendré qui faisait maintenant crépiter des étincelles entre ses doigts.

Les deux équipes pénétrèrent ans le labyrinthe de tuyaux, se tenant chacune éloignées l'une de l'autre, prêtes à passer à l'assaut dès que le prof leur ferait signe de démarrer. Le temps qu'ils s'installent, ils commençaient déjà à discuter stratégie.

« Midoriya, fit Shoto qui marchait aux côtés du vert, je crois que j'ai une bonne idée pour stopper Kirishima et Bakugo.

-Vraiment ? À quoi tu penses ? Questionna Izuku, attentif.

-J'aimerais retourner le caractère impulsif de Katsuki contre lui. Voilà ce que je te propose : Lorsqu'on tombera sur eux, ils essaieront sûrement de nous prendre de vitesse. Je les vois mal créer une embuscade pour nous avoir, ils arriveront sûrement en face de nous… »

Il l'écoutait, acquiesçant à chacune de ses phrases. Shoto continua :

« Quand on se retrouvera face à eux, je créerai un mur de glace qui nous séparera. Ils penseront sûrement que je fais ça pour nous protéger, et Bakugo foncera directement sur nous pour le réduire en miettes.

-Je vois que tu as bien capté le personnage, fit Izuku avec un rictus un peu désemparé.

-Sauf qu'il n'en sera rien, et dès que le mur de glace sera prêt, tu le briseras avec ton alter. Ils se seront rapprochés de nous avec la même conviction et ne s'attendront pas à ce que la glace s'écroule sur eux. Ils seront coincés en dessous, et je créerai une deuxième couche, par dessus, pour solidifier le tout. Normalement, dix secondes ne seront pas suffisantes pour qu'ils s'en extirpent à temps. Tu marches ? »

Izuku serrait les poings. Prendre Kacchan par surprise, ça lui plaisait. Il allait lui montrer qu'il était capable de le surprendre, quand il voulait ! Todoroki avait eu une idée brillante. Bien sûr qu'il marchait !

Du côté d'Eijiro et Katsuki, l'ambiance était tout aussi électrique. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et les doigts crispés, le blond avançait d'un pas résolu parmi le dédale de tuyaux du terrain Gamma. Derrière lui, Eijiro le regardait d'un air perplexe.

« Katsuki ? Hé ! Tu m'écoutes, dis ?

-Quoi ? Grogna ce dernier, visiblement mécontent de se faire déconcentrer par les appels de son compagnon.

-Plutôt que de foncer tête baissée comme tu sembles avoir envie de faire, on devrait penser à une stratégie, tu crois pas ? Shoto et Izuku sont intelligents, si on essaie pas de contrer ce qu'ils ont prévu de monter contre nous, on est morts. »

Le cendré s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Son sourire avait disparu, remplacé par un regard sérieux, bien que toujours illuminé d'une étincelle d'agressivité.

« Je sais. J'y ai pensé, je suis pas débile. On va leur faire croire qu'on va foncer dans le tas, et c'est sûrement ce qu'ils attendent de nous. Quand on les aura en face, je créerai un maximum de fumée avec mes explosions, et toi, tu passeras derrière eux pour les prendre par surprise. Tu les chopes et tu les plaques au sol, pigé ? »

Eijiro sourit à son tour, dévoilant ses canines acérées. Ça allait barder.

« Pigé. »

L'idée de son petit-ami lui semblait parfaite. Mais qu'en serait-il lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient face à Shoto et Izuku ? Leur plan fonctionnerait-il vraiment ?

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Mais oui, bonne question, est ce que ces deux idiots vont s'en sortir aussi facilement? Réponse au prochain épisode!

Sinon, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours, qui, comme d'habitude, me font hyper plaisir! Merci beaucoup, vous êtes vraiment trop gentils ;A; J'vous aime!

Sur ce, je vous laisse, moi je vais lire le scan du chapitre 209.

À la semaine prochaine!


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous! Je venais de finir de corriger ce chapitre, plus que deux mots à écrire pour ma note de fin et je pouvais le poster, et là **PAF** mauvaise manip et j'ai tout effacé. PUTAIN _(se tire une balle)_

Bref, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite de l'entraînement, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà lancer vos paris sur _"quelle équipe va mettre la misère à l'autre"_.

Petite séance réponse aux reviews et je vous libère:

 **Sandra M:** _Heeey mais merci! J'suis d'accord avec toi, ce couple est le best xD Contente si tu trouves que j'ai bien retranscrit les persos en tous cas! Et yes, normalement la fic va même aller jusqu'à huit chapitres :) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : _

Les deux groupes venaient de se positionner chacun à un bout du terrain. Ils étaient prêts à passer à l'assaut. Retransmises à l'aide de caméras disposées un peu partout sur le secteur, le reste des élèves et le professeur pouvaient voir en direct les actions des deux groupes. Équipé d'un micro qui projetait sa voix dans des hauts parleurs, All Might parla :

« Bien ! Vous m'avez l'air d'être prêts, alors c'est parti ! Que les meilleurs gagnent ! »

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, les quatre garçons foncèrent dès que le départ fut donné, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans le terrain.

Katsuki bondit, se propulsant en l'air à l'aide de son alter, les détonations retentissant autour d'eux. Resté à terre, Eijiro gronda :

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Tu veux leur indiquer notre position ou quoi ? Tu fais trop de bruit !

-La ferme ! On va les attirer vers nous, qu'on en finisse ! »

Shoto et Izuku levèrent la tête. Le bruit sourd d'une détonation avait retentit à leur droite. Ils se regardèrent un instant, et d'un commun accord, se mirent à courir dans la direction de l'explosion. Shoto restait tout de même sur ses gardes :

« Katsuki est peut-être du genre à foncer, mais il n'est pas idiot pour autant. Si il se permet de faire autant de bruit, il y a sûrement une raison. »

Le binôme continuait sa course, se rapprochant toujours plus de la source des déflagrations qui se faisait de plus en plus fortes. Soudain, l'explosion qui résonna entre les tuyaux semblait être toute proche. Shoto stoppa net, étendant son bras pour freiner Izuku qui courait derrière lui.

« Ils sont là. »

Todoroki se tenait prêt, le corps en alerte, son côté droit créant déjà de petites plaques de givre sur son costume. Bakugo et Kirishima n'étaient pas loin, il pouvait entendre le son de leurs pas arriver dans leur direction, se rapprochant à toute vitesse.

Puis d'un coup, une nouvelle explosion, si proche que le souffle les fit faire un pas en arrière. Et, sortant en trombe du couloir adjacent au leur, Katsuki atterri devant eux, les paumes fumantes et le souffle court, suivi d'Eijiro, son alter activé sur la totalité de ses avant bras, l'air prêt à en découdre.

« Vous voilà ! Rugit le blond en se jetant sur eux, des étincelles crépitant entre ses doigts. Il allait lancer l'assaut.

-Midoriya ! »

La voix de Todoroki recouvrit celle de Bakugo, et le vert fit un pas en arrière. D'un geste de la main, Shoto créa en une seconde une immense barrière de glace, partant du sol jusqu'au plafond, qui les sépara momentanément du binôme d'en face. Katsuki eut un sourire mauvais et siffla entre ses dents :

« Si tu penses que c'est cette barricade ridicule qui va m'empêcher de vous fumer… »

Todoroki serrait les dents. Il devait le laisser s'approcher un tout petit peu, encore un peu…

« Maintenant ! »

Et au son de sa voix, Izuku lança son poing à toute vitesse dans le mur en face de lui. À peine ses phalanges eurent-elle effleuré la glace que celle-ci vola en éclat, brisée par le puissant souffle d'air généré par son coup.

Pris de court, Katsuki, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à voir le mur de glace lui exploser à la figure, redirigea son attaque vers le haut pour détruire un bloc de glace qui tombait dangereusement vers lui. Il le réduit en cendre en une déflagration, mais la puissance de son coup le projeta vers le sol. Il retomba violemment sur le dos, son corps heurtant le bitume froid, le choc coupant momentanément sa respiration.

Todoroki se redressa, paraissant prêt à lancer un nouvel assaut en voyant son adversaire étendu sur le sol. C'était sans compter sur les réflexes du cendré qui se redressa aussitôt, roulant sur le côté pour éviter un second bloc de glace qui s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était une épaisse stalactite qui se décrocha du plafond, fondant droit sur lui. Eijiro qui était resté quelques pas en arrière avait la scène sous les yeux.

« Katsuki ! Attention ! »

Le blond releva la tête, plaçant brusquement sa main en face de lui pour se préparer à exploser l'énième bloc de glace qui menaçait de l'écraser, mais la stalactite était trop près. Il n'aurait pas le temps… Il voyait la pointe acérée se rapprocher à toute vitesse de son visage. Soudain, sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, il se fit plaquer au sol sans ménagement, son corps heurtant de nouveau le béton, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

Eijiro s'était jeté sur lui, son alter activé, faisant barrière de son corps pour le protéger. La stalactite le toucha de plein fouet, éclatant sur son dos avant de se briser en plusieurs blocs, et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent ensevelis sous la glace. Shoto ne perdit pas une seconde et comme il l'avait prévu, il recouvrit l'autre binôme d'une deuxième couche de presque deux mètres d'épaisseur, enfermant Eijiro et Katsuki sous les décombres.

Ils se retrouvaient prisonniers dans une sorte d'igloo, un minuscule espace entre eux et l'épaisse couche de glace leur permettait à peine de se mouvoir. Katsuki était allongé sur le dos, une jambe coincée sous un débris et le reste du corps bloqué sous celui d'Eijiro, au dessus de lui, ses deux avant bras de chaque côté de son visage.

« Aïe… Ça va, Katsuki ? Rien de cassé ?

-Ils nous ont eus, putain ! Le cendré gesticula pour essayer de s'extirper, en vain. Il était beaucoup trop à l'étroit pour pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Il poussa quelques jurons avant que le carmin ne reprenne.

-Tu peux peut-être envoyer voler tout ça en éclat avec une explosion ?

-Non, souffla Katsuki, la couche qui nous recouvre est sûrement hyper épaisse, Double-face a pas du faire dans la demie mesure. L'explosion nous reviendra direct dans la gueule si c'est le cas. »

Lui aussi immobilisé par l'étroitesse de la cavité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Eijiro était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il n'avait clairement pas la place nécessaire pour prendre de l'élan et donner un coup dans la glace qui les entouraient. À leur plus grand regret, ils devaient s'avouer vaincus. Ils entendirent, feutrée comme si elle était lointaine, la voix d'All Might dans les haut-parleurs du stade :

« Victoire du binôme Todoroki et Midoriya ! Bravo ! C'était rapide… »

Izuku releva la tête.

« Quoi, déjà ? On a gagné ?

-Notre stratégie a fonctionné. Bravo, Midoriya. » Lui sourit Shoto avant de se diriger vers le monticule gelé qu'il avait créé pour immobiliser ses adversaires.

Il posa sa main gauche sur la glace qui se mit à fondre instantanément au contact de ses flammes. En quelques secondes, Eijiro et Katsuki étaient libres. Ils se redressèrent difficilement, les membres engourdis par le froid.

« Sans rancune, hein, fit Shoto en finissant de les dégeler.

-Enlève-moi ce sale petit sourire suffisant de ta tronche, Double-face ! » Rugit Katsuki en se jetant sur lui, mais Eijiro le retint par le bras.

Il se dégagea en grognant, lançant un regard meurtrier à ses deux adversaires, puis se retourna avec dédain pour aller rejoindre le reste du groupe. Ses poings serrés trahissaient sa frustration. Ça avait été trop rapide, il n'avait eu le temps de rien faire ! Ça le rendait fou de rage. Perdre contre ce sale nerd d'un façon aussi conne… Il grinça des dents, le regard au loin, toujours animé d'un éclat de fureur.

Les quatre garçons finirent par retourner auprès du reste de la classe qui avait observé leur combat depuis les écrans qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. All Might les accueilli avec enthousiasme :

« Et bien, les garçons, c'était bref mais intense ! Votre duel a duré exactement quatre minutes et treize secondes… J'ai rarement vu aussi rapide. »

Pendant qu'il distribuait généreusement des conseils à ses élèves sur la façon dont ils auraient pu faire pour mieux s'en sortir, Mina eut un hoquet de surprise, s'exclamant en pointant du doigt le carmin devant elle.

« Eijiro ! Ton dos ! Tu pisses le sang !

-Hein ?! »

Katsuki, qui s'était mis à l'écart pour digérer sa défaite et qui écrasait rageusement une petite brindille du bout du pied, releva immédiatement la tête lorsqu'il entendit le cri de la jeune fille.

Kirishima se retourna, essayant d'y voir quelque chose, en vain. Mais le sol derrière lui était maculé de petites tâches sombres. Il passa une main au creux de son dos, et lorsqu'il la ramena devant ses yeux, elle était tachée d'hémoglobine.

« J'ai pas du sentir la douleur à cause de froid, je comprends pas, j'avais activé mon alter pourtant… »

Il passa une nouvelle fois la main dans son dos et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit l'entaille sous ses doigts. All Might s'approcha de lui pour jeter un œil à la plaie :

« Va voir Recovery Girl, mon garçon. Elle va t'arranger ça en un rien de temps !

-Ok ! »

Eijiro quitta le groupe pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie, et Katsuki le suivit du regard, ses prunelles rouges cachées sous ses sourcils froncés, un air irrité flottant sur son visage. Lorsque le carmin passa près de lui, il vit la large entaille qui saignait en bas de son dos. Il déglutit. La sensation qui l'envahit à ce moment là, il ne l'avait pas ressentie souvent et il la comprenait mal. Il se sentait… Presque coupable.

Le cours reprit, et All Might piocha de nouveau dans sa boîte deux balles, D et F. Le prochain duel opposait Momo et Tenya à Mashirao et Fumikage. Les quatre élèves se mirent à leur tour en place sur le terrain, et au signal du professeur, l'assaut fut lancé.

Katsuki suivit distraitement les cinq premières minutes du combat, mais ses yeux se perdaient sur l'écran, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Quelque chose le tracassait, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Changeant son appui d'un pied à l'autre, jetant des regards en arrière, il se décida finalement à quitter discrètement le cours pour se diriger à son tour en direction de l'infirmerie.

Au moment où il arriva devant la porte, la main au dessus de la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur Eijiro qui manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

« Ah ! Katsuki, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu regardes pas les autres duels ?»

Le cendré ne répondit rien. Il le prit par les épaules pour le faire se retourner et inspecta son dos, à l'incompréhension totale d'Eijiro qui n'assimilait résolument pas le comportement étrange de son compagnon.

« Qu'est ce que tu…

-Ton dos, ça va ? Lança Katsuki d'un ton bourru.

-Oui ça va... Mais attends, tu t'inquiétais ?

-La ferme ! Je suis pas inquiet, je veux juste savoir si ça va !

-Recovery Girl m'a soigné, j'ai quasiment plus rien ! Elle m'a mit un pansement pour la forme. »

Eijiro se retourna de nouveau vers lui, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Katsuki, lui, avait toujours son air sombre aux traits. En plus de mal avaler sa défaite, autre chose lui restait en travers :

« Tu t'es encore jeté sur moi pour me sauver, comme à Kamino et à l'examen du permis provisoire contre l'autre trou de pine.

-Trou de… ?

-Le mec avec l'alter de boucherie ! »

Eijiro ricana.

« C'que tu peux être vulgaire. Il reprit vite son sérieux, continuant, je sais que t'aimes pas trop ça mais là, mon corps a agit tout seul sans que je puisse réfléchir.

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on me vienne en aide ! Je sais me défendre ! Si t'avais pas fait ça on aurait peut-être gagné, tout à l'heure ! Sa voix était agressive. Il s'énervait. Eijiro, lui, restait calme.

-Je suis un futur héros. Si quelqu'un est en danger je dois venir à son secours, surtout si c'est toi, Katsuki. Là, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Je m'en fous ! Ne me sauve pas !

-Désolé, mais que ça te plaise ou non, je viendrais toujours à ton secours ! »

Bakugo serra les dents. Kirishima referma la porte de l'infirmerie et prit le chemin inverse pour retourner suivre le cours.

« Tu viens ? » Lança-t-il à l'attention de son compagnon qui maugréait derrière lui.

Katsuki se retourna, les sourcils froncés, prêt à l'envoyer balader mais ses yeux se posèrent sur le large pansement en bas du dos d'Eijiro. Il sentit son cœur se pincer et ce putain de sentiment de culpabilité le reprit. Merde, il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude.

Il soupira.

« Ouais, j'arrive. »

Les deux garçons finirent par rejoindre le reste du groupe. En les entendant arriver, Denki se retourna vers eux :

« Ah, te voilà, Ei' ! Avec Katsuki ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux ? »

Avant que les intéressés ne puissent répondre, Izuku et Shoto prirent la parole :

« Eijiro ! Ton dos, ça va ? Recovery Girl a pu s'occuper de toi ?

-Ouais, c'est nickel. J'ai plus rien ! »

Il se retourna en pointant son dos du pouce. La plaie était quasiment refermée, il pourrait enlever le pansement dans un ou deux jours.

Pendant que les garçons discutaient, Mina les observait de loin. Elle avait quitté l'écran des yeux et avait maintenant le regard rivé sur le duo formé par Eijiro et Katsuki. Denki avait raison, pourquoi ils étaient arrivés tous les deux ? Bakugo n'avait pourtant pas besoin d'aller voir l'infirmière, lui…

Toute cette histoire lui semblait de plus en plus étrange.

§§§

Le cours de Super Héro 101 se termina assez tard. Les élèves étaient épuisés, et un bon nombre d'entre eux avaient dû faire un tour à la case infirmerie pour récupérer de leurs blessures.

Même si elle avait été intense, cette session d'entraînement leur avait beaucoup appris, autant durant leur combat que pendant ceux des autres qu'ils avaient pu observer grâce aux écrans du terrain Gamma.

Il était vingt et une heure lorsque tous eurent plus ou moins fini de dîner et de prendre une bonne douche bien méritée. La plupart d'entre eux étaient montés directement après, filant se coucher, trop épuisés pour pouvoir faire autre chose… Ce qui était, entre autre, le cas des deux garçons.

Seul un petit groupe d'étudiants étaient restés dans le salon, discutant de l'entraînement de l'après midi. Izuku, Iida et Ochaco étaient installés sur les canapés, en cercle. La jeune fille prit la parole :

« Quand même, c'était drôlement intense. Au moins la moitié de la classe est passée à l'infirmerie…

-Oui, fit Izuku, je me suis sentit un peu mal quand j'ai vu le dos de Kirishima. Je pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin… Il semblait embêté d'avoir indirectement infligé une blessure à son camarade. Bien que superficielle, la plaie du carmin était quand même impressionnante.

-Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Izuku ! Fit Tenya qui accompagnait ses propos de gestes saccadés. Eijiro a sauté pour protéger Katsuki de son propre chef, tu n'y est pour rien. Et comme les professeurs nous l'ont déjà répété, l'école peut se permettre de nous faire subir des examens et des sessions d'entraînements intenses car Recovery Girl assure nos arrières.

-N'empêche que, reprit Ochaco, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Eijiro se met en danger pour protéger Katsuki. J'ai l'impression que depuis le début de l'année, leur relation s'est encore plus approfondie.

-Oui, je trouve aussi… Izuku prit le bas de son visage dans sa main, réfléchissant. Kirishima-kun et Kacchan ont une forte relation d'amitié, et c'est vrai qu'il le protège beaucoup. Rien que l'autre jour, dans le train, il a fait barrière de son corps pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal en tombant.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » Questionna la brune.

Mina, qui sortait de la salle de bain à ce moment là -décidément, toujours dans les bons coins, celle là- tendit l'oreille et se rapprocha rapidement du canapé où étaient installés ses camarades.

« Tiens, à quoi est ce que tu fais allusion, Izuku ? Ça m'intéresse ! »

Denki, qui venait de terminer la vaisselle -c'était son tour- se joignit lui aussi à eux en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon. Il s'affala dans le canapé à côté du vert.

« J'ai entendu vite fait ce que vous disiez. Il y a quoi, avec Ei' et Katsuki ? »

Izuku regarda succinctement ses deux amis.

« Euh, ben, on disait qu'on trouvait que Kirishima venait souvent au secours de Kacchan…

-À chaque fois qu'ils sont tous les deux et qu'ils se retrouvent en situation de danger, répéta Ochaco.

-Tu parlais du train, c'est quoi l'histoire ? Fit Mina.

-Ah, c'était ce week-end, je suis rentré chez moi pour préparer une partie de l'exposé et Kacchan avait apparemment décidé d'en faire de même… Je l'ai croisé dans le train avec Kirishima, ils avaient l'air d'aller tous les deux chez lui… »

Les yeux de la rose s'agrandirent. Izuku continua :

« À un moment, le train a freiné et Kirishima a… Comment dire… Il faisait des gestes avec ses mains pour tenter d'expliquer ce qu'il avait vu, mais il déforma totalement ses propos, il l'a plus ou moins pris dans ses bras lorsqu'il est tombé en avant.

-Pris dans ses bras ? Carrément ? Fit Denki qui semblait plus que surpris.

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. » Répondit Midoriya.

Un large sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Mina, qui se pencha sur le canapé et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Izuku et de Denki.

« Mes amis, je crois bien qu'il se trame quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Et si nous investiguions ensemble ? »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, un peu perplexes face aux propos de leur camarade.

Quelque chose entre Eijiro et Katsuki ? Mais de quoi pouvait-elle bien parler ?

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Attention, **spoil chapitre 208** ! Si vous ne lisez pas les scans, il se pourrait que ce que je dise en dessous vous révèle quelques infos au sujet de notre blond explosif national… Vous êtes prévenus !

Dans ce chapitre, lors de l'entraînement, Katsuki a été très impulsif. Si vous avez lu le chapitre 208, vous devez le trouver un peu OOC comparé à la façon dont il a agi dernièrement. Je voudrais préciser que cette fic se déroule avant ça, je dirais juste après l'examen du permis provisoire, avant l'arc Eri si je peux l'appeler comme ça. Du coup, son comportement s'explique par le fait qu'à ce moment là, il n'a pas encore trop trop pris en maturité (et la fic joue pas mal là dessus d'ailleurs, Eijiro l'aide petit à petit à devenir moins agressif dans leur couple, mais ça se répercutera aussi dans ses relations avec les autres élèves!), de plus ils sont en duos ET contre Izuku… Contrairement à ce fameux chapitre où ils sont en groupe de quatre et contre les élèves de la seconde B pour qui il ne cultive pas une haine aussi forte…

Voilà, j'ai lu le scan juste après avoir fini ce chapitre et je voulais le préciser, car il me semble important d'être claire sur ce point, je ne veux pas tomber dans l'OOC, du moins pas ici car j'essaie au maximum de respecter les personnages tout en imaginant que le Kiribaku pourrait être canon… _(prie de toutes ses forces pour que ça le devienne)_

Bref, une affaire bien compliquée ! J'espère que je m'en sortirai !

Pardon pour cette note un peu longue lolol et **MERCI** pour vos nombreux retours sur le dernier chapitre!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur celui-ci aussi et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour... _(teaser)_ un chapitre spécial festival d'été! Youhou!

Bon week-end :D


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour! Est ce que vous avez lu le dernier scan? Non mais, attendez, est ce que vous l'avez lu? Parce que ce qui se passe dedans est ouf. Je me suis déjà fait un million de théories et J'AI TRÈS HÂTE DE LA SUITE. Je veux savoir ce qui va se passer! Raaah, je déteste attendre!

Bref, assez tergiversé pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve donc pour le sixième chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira car contrairement au précédent, on retrouve le ton humoristique de la fic et nos deux jeunes héros vont avoir du mal à trouver la tranquillité, si je peux dire ça comme ça.

Petit instant réponses aux reviews et je vous laisse lire:

 **Sandra M:** _Ouais, normalement! Après, me connaissant, j'en rajoute toujours plus mais là ça devrait rester comme ça. Bonne lecture en tous cas! :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 :_

Le lendemain, à huit heures et demie comme chaque matin, les élèves de la seconde A étaient sagement assis à leurs tables alors que la porte de la classe s'ouvrait sur leur très énergétique professeur principal. Celui-ci se traîna jusqu'à son bureau, se frottant les yeux comme s'il avait mal dormi, et replaça en arrière une mèche de cheveux qu'il avait devant les yeux avant de commencer.

« … Bonjour. Bon, écoutez, nous sommes déjà en septembre, et comme vous avez dû le constater, les choses vont très vite cette année… »

L'ensemble de la classe se raidit. Ils le savaient tous : lorsqu'un professeur commençait son discours de la sorte, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ils voyaient le contrôle de connaissances arriver au tournant. Alors que certains sentaient déjà dégouliner dans leur dos des sueurs d'appréhension, d'autres attendaient d'en savoir plus. Aizawa poursuivi :

« Pendant ce semestre, vous pourrez choisir de suivre, en plus des cours, un cursus d'apprentissage plus poussé. En gros, vous allez refaire des stages, sauf que ça ne sera pas obligatoire… »

Il se tut un instant, jetant un œil à ses notes. Les élèves étaient plus ou moins soulagés de savoir qu'ils échappaient au contrôle surprise mais le prof avait laissé sa phrase en suspens. Rien n'était encore joué.

« …Vous pourrez choisir de retourner chez les héros chez qui vous êtes allés au premier semestre, mais nous reparlerons de ça plus tard. Pour le moment, le lycée a décidé d'organiser un dernier festival d'été avant que vous ne passiez vraiment aux choses sérieuses. Autrement dit, profitez-en, parce qu'après vous allez en baver. »

À peine eut-il finit de prononcer sa phrase qu'un cri de joie général retentit dans la salle de classe. Il ne lui suffit que d'un regard noir pour calmer l'assemblée et en une seconde, les élèves étaient de nouveau sages. Il termina :

« Lors du festival, qui soit dit en passant aura lieu le week-end prochain, il y aura une scène où vous pourrez faire des prestations, et des stands où vous pourrez vendre de la nourriture ou des choses du genre… Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais choisissez-moi deux activités avant la fin de l'heure. Je vous laisse gérer. »

Et sur ces mots, il sortit d'en dessous de son bureau son fidèle sac de couchage intégral jaune, s'emmitoufla dedans, et alla se rouler en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Iida s'empressa de se lever, proposant que lui, le délégué et Momo, la suppléante, s'occupent de gérer l'organisation du choix des activités. Comme le reste de la classe semblait plutôt d'accord, lui et la brune s'installèrent tous les deux derrière le bureau du prof qui roupillait déjà.

« Bien, chers camarades ! Commença-t-il, visiblement remonté à bloc. Nous allons d'abord inscrire au tableau les idées qui vous viennent à l'esprit et nous procéderons ensuite à un vote ! Des objections ? »

Mina ricana, et se pencha en arrière pour murmurer à Tsuyu, assise derrière elle :

« Il est trop sérieux, le délégué ! »

Comme personne ne semblait avoir quelque chose à redire, ils commencèrent à donner leur propositions. Ils devaient trouver une activité à présenter sur scène et quelque chose à vendre sur les stands. Alors que certains, comme Yuga, ne se creusèrent pas trop la tête et proposèrent des idées farfelues comme _« une séance de dédicaces »_ ou encore un stand de concours du _« meilleur lanceur de tomates »_ -sérieusement, Sero ?- Eijiro se leva d'un bond comme si l'idée du siècle venait de lui traverser l'esprit, surveillé du coin de l'œil par Katsuki :

« Et pourquoi pas une démo de tambours Kaido ? C'est pas une super idée, ça ? C'est le genre de truc qui motive les foules !

-Une démo de quoi ? Fit Mina qui n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de l'existence des _tambours Kaido._

-Mais si, tu sais, les gros tambours qu'on voit souvent dans les festivals ! Les mecs tapent dessus avec leurs gourdins, là…

-Ah oui, je vois ! Shoji avait l'air emballé par l'idée, lui aussi. C'est vrai que c'est exactement le genre d'activité qui met l'ambiance.

-Ok, donc tambours Kaido… » Momo inscrivit l'idée au tableau.

Ils continuèrent a délibérer et à proposer des avis pendant une quinzaine de minutes, et après le vote, les deux activités qui furent élues presque à l'unanimité étaient un stand de pâtisseries traditionnelles japonaises -proposé par Sato- et la représentation de tambours proposée par Eijiro. Allez savoir pourquoi, il y avait quand même une voix pour l'activité _« séance de dédicaces »_ … Sûrement Yuga qui avait voté pour sa propre idée.

Après une autre bonne quinzaine de minutes de discussion sur le comment organiser tout ça, Aizawa finit par ouvrir l'œil, et il sortit de son sac de couchage comme une chenille déchirant son cocon. Sauf que lui, il ne s'était pas transformé en un magnifique papillon. Dommage. Par contre, sa micro-sieste semblait l'avoir remis d'aplomb : il rangea soigneusement son lit portatif à sa place et cassa littéralement l'ambiance en annonçant qu'ils organiseraient le déroulement de leurs activités sur leur temps libre, et que maintenant qu'ils en avaient terminé avec ça, le cours pouvait commencer.

À la fin de la journée, les élèves regagnèrent les dortoirs, pas trop claqués pour une fois. Ils n'avaient pas eu cours de Super Héros 101 aujourd'hui et avaient encore de l'énergie à revendre pour certains. Alors qu'ils s'affalaient pour la plupart d'entre eux sur les canapés de la salle commune, un sujet revenait dans la quasi-totalité des discussions : l'organisation du festival.

Pendant que Rikido discutait avec une partie des filles quand à l'arrangement d'un stand de pâtisserie, Eijiro, Mashirao, Shoji et Koji discutaient avec Momo de la composition des tambours et des costumes qu'ils pourraient porter lors de la prestation. Ils lui avaient demandé, plus tôt, si elle accepterait de les fabriquer pour eux.

« Tu vois, il nous faudrait des tambours de ce style, avec une peau bien tendue pour faire un son puissant… Eijiro montrait à Yaoyorozu des images des instruments sur son téléphone, mais releva la tête de son écran lorsque Bakugo passa derrière lui. Ah, Katsuki ! Tu le fait avec nous hein ?

-Quoi ? Grogna le cendré, pas question.

-Oh allez, s'il te plaît ! J'suis sûr que tu vas t'éclater, ça te permettra de te défouler, en plus. »

Katsuki grogna de nouveau, passant une main dans sa tignasse en pétard. Les deux bras croisés sur le dossier du canapé, la tête posée dessus, Eijiro le regardait avec un grand sourire. Et il était censé lui résister ? Bordel. Il soupira.

« Bon, tu me gonfles. Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! C'est bon, je le fait.

-Ouais ! »

Eijiro était ravi. C'était limite s'il ne bondit pas du canapé pour le prendre dans ses bras mais un regard noir de la part du blond le remit instantanément à sa place.

« Et bien, fit Momo, quand c'est toi qui lui demande, il ne peut pas refuser apparemment ! »

Mina, assise à quelques places de là, avait tout entendu. En effet, Eijiro n'avait même pas eu à insister plus d'une fois, ce qui relevait littéralement du miracle. Elle n'entendait plus ce que lui disaient Sato et Ochaco, la totalité de son attention captivée par les deux garçons qu'elle avait dans sa ligne de mire.

« Mina ? Minaaa ? Allô ?

-Hein ? »

Elle revint sur terre, Uraraka et Rikido la regardèrent avant de se retourner pour voir ce qui avait l'air de tant la passionner.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » Fit Sato en parcourant la pièce du regard.

Il ne voyait rien de particulièrement spécial. Izuku et Shoto étaient en train de faire la cuisine ensemble, Iida avait les mains plongées dans l'évier, Denki et Hanta avaient allumé le poste de télévision et se disputaient au sujet du programme, Momo discutait avec un groupe d'autres garçons, Katsuki essayait d'empêcher Eijiro de mettre ses mains sur lui… Non, rien d'anormal, à première vue. Ochaco parla :

« Encore avec ces deux là, hein ?

-Plus je les vois faire, plus je me dit que c'est forcément ça ! C'est _obligé_ ! Fit la rose qui commençait à s'emballer.

-Euh, pardon les filles mais je vous suis pas là… Rikido était largué, il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de la discussion de ses deux camarades.

-C'est rien, laisse tomber, reprit Mina en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au cendré et au carmin. Tu disais, alors, pour les dorayakis ? »

Alors que la conversation reprenait la où elle s'était arrêtée, Mina se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. C'était pas possible autrement, il y avait forcément quelque chose entre eux, elle en était certaine ! Elle n'allait sûrement pas cesser ses recherches alors qu'elle était en si bonne voie. Perdue dans son flot de pensées, une idée germa dans son esprit : si jamais sa carrière d'héroïne ne marchait pas, elle pourrait toujours se reconvertir en détective.

§§§

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, le tant attendu week-end du festival arriva enfin. La totalité de la classe avait passé beaucoup de temps à préparer et à fignoler le stand de dorayakis, dangos et taiyakis ainsi que la représentation de tambours Kaido, menée d'une main de maître par Eijiro, plus motivé que jamais.

Il était dix huit heures, et alors que les élèves de Yuei finissaient de monter les stands et la scène, les groupes qui allaient passer devant le public -qui commençait d'ailleurs à arriver peu à peu- se motivaient et ajustaient les derniers détails de leur tenues.

« Bon, les gars, vous êtes chauds ? Moi j'suis bouillant ! On va tout déchirer, ok ? »

Les poings posés sur les hanches et le torse bombé, Eijiro transmettait toute sa ferveur au groupe qui l'accompagnait, composé de Shoji, Mashirao, Koji et Katsuki. Ils portaient tous une tenue semblable, à savoir un large pantalon et un haut noir, et sur leurs épaules, un kimono blanc aux motifs de flammes. Seul Eijiro était torse nu, un bandage noué autour de son ventre et un bandeau serré sur le front.

Mashirao s'avança :

« Ouais, mais mec, tu veux pas t'habiller ?

-M'habiller ? J'te l'ai dit, je suis en feu ! »

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, Eijiro avait chaud et c'était comme ça, il ne s'habillerait pas. Ils passaient dans quinze minutes, ce qui leur laissait le temps d'aller faire un petit tour du côté des stands qui finissaient tout juste d'être montés ou d'aller se dégourdir les jambes avant de monter sur scène. Le groupe se donna rendez-vous cinq minutes avant le coup d'envoi et se dispersa. Eijiro, lui, préférait rester ici pour aider aux derniers préparatifs et Katsuki, qui, comme d'habitude, se foutait plus ou moins de ce qui se passait autour de lui, préféra rester avec Eijiro plutôt que d'ailler fouiner du côté des autres élèves. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous les deux, seuls derrière le rideau de la scène, cachés de tous regards extérieurs.

« J'ai trop hâte de passer, fit le carmin en se retournant vers lui. Il avait les poings serrés et un large sourire aux lèvres. Il rayonnait littéralement, comme d'habitude. C'était limite si Katsuki ne devait pas se protéger le visage sous peine d'être illuminé par son compagnon. Il grogna :

-Ouais.

-J'suis vraiment content que tu sois là aussi.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'suis venu. »

Ah, il n'aurait peut-être pas du parler aussi franchement. Eijiro lui sauta instantanément au cou :

« Katsuki ! Tu vois que tu peux être gentil, quand tu veux !

-La ferme ! Lâche-moi ! »

Katsuki le fit lâcher prise tant bien que mal et reprit toujours en grommelant :

« Calme tes ardeurs imbécile, j'te signale que si quelqu'un nous vois comme ça, on est cramés direct.

-Mais nooon, c'est bon, j'suis sûr que personne se doute de rien ! Et puis c'est juste un câlin, allez ! »

Le coup que Katsuki lui envoya sur la tête en réponse l'assomma presque instantanément. Alors qu'Eijiro se massait le crâne en pleurnichant, le cendré jeta un œil attentif derrière eux. Il avait la sale impression que _quelqu'un_ les observait, et il préférait être méfiant. En attendant, ils avaient d'abord une représentation de tambours Kaido à faire, il s'occuperait de l'espion ou de l'espionne plus tard.

Cachée par l'angle d'un mur, Mina s'était retournée immédiatement dès que Katsuki ait fait mine de regarder dans sa direction. Merde ! Il l'avait vue ? Elle devait faire gaffe, parce que le regard de tueur que le cendré avait eu lorsqu'il avait balayé les environs des yeux ne présageait rien de bon pour elle si il lui tombait dessus. Mais la scène dont elle venait d'être témoin en valait carrément le coup. Kirishima venait de sauter dans les bras de Bakugo, malheureusement elle était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle avait bien essayé de lire sur leurs lèvres, mais elle n'était pas encore assez bonne pour ça. Plus elle les observait, plus elle cumulait d'indices en faveur de sa théorie. Maintenant, elle en était quasiment sûre : _ces deux-là sortaient ensemble._ Il ne manquait qu'une seule preuve et elle serait fixée. Elle devait les choper en plein délit. Si elle les voyait en train de s'embrasser, là, elle aurait sa réponse !

Ce soir, elle allait ouvrir grand les yeux : quoi de mieux que l'ambiance relâchée et festive d'une fête d'été pour se laisser aller ? Elle devait les garder à l'œil. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle : Koji, Mashirao et Shoji revenaient pour la représentation. Ce dernier l'alpaga :

« Ah, Mina !

-Chuuut, moins fort ! Fit-elle en grimaçant et en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. Si Katsuki l'entendait, elle serait démasquée sur le champ ! Un détective se devait avant tout d'être discret. Shoji ne sembla pas relever et continua :

-On a croisé Sato sur le stand, il te cherche partout ! Il a besoin de toi, il y a trop de clients apparemment et il arrive pas à gérer… Vous êtes déjà victime de votre succès on dirait ! »

Ah, Sato, maudit sois-tu ! Et la représentation alors ? Elle voulait la voir ! Elle finit quand même par quitter discrètement l'arrière de la scène pour aller rejoindre son camarade. Tant pis, elle raterait peut-être la prestation mais dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec les comptes sur le stand de pâtisserie, elle filerait à l'anglaise pour continuer son investigation !

§§§

Vingt heures. La nuit était tombée et les lanternes pendues en hauteur et au plafond de la scène commençaient à s'allumer, plongeant le dédale de stands dans une lumière orangée. Le festival organisé par le lycée obtenait un franc succès, et un grand nombre de civils venus assister aux festivités déambulaient dans le campus et se pressaient devant la scène.

La représentation de tambours Kaido avait été géniale : sur scène, les garçons s'étaient littéralement déchaînés, surtout Katsuki qui, finalement, avait eu l'air de bien aimer frapper de toutes ses forces sur un objet inanimé. Elle s'était terminée depuis une bonne demie heure déjà pour laisser place aux secondes B qui organisaient un karaoké. On pouvait entendre les éclats de voix résonner à des kilomètres, et l'ambiance du festival était on ne peut plus joyeuse. Tout le monde semblait passer un bon moment, hormis Mina qui bouillonnait sur le stand de pâtisserie.

Il y avait trop de clients ! En temps normal, elle aurait dû s'en réjouir, surtout que les profs leur avaient dit qu'ils pourraient garder les fonds pour leur consommation personnelle, mais là, elle avait juste envie de courir après ses deux tourtereaux présumés qui, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, s'était littéralement volatilisés à la minute où ils étaient descendus de scène.

« Raaaah ! C'est bien connu, quand deux personnes disparaissent pendant un festival, c'est forcément pour aller passer du bon temps dans un coin ! Et dire que je suis en train de rater ça ! »

Derrière elle, Ochaco ricanait. Voir son amie se mettre dans tous ses états pour si peu la faisait beaucoup rire. La rose se retourna en entendant rigoler dans son dos :

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je te dis que je sais ce que j'ai vu !

-Oui, oui, je sais, fit la brune, mais que des amis se prennent dans les bras, ça arrive…

-Mais je te dit qu'il lui a sauté au cou ! Sauté-au-cou ! »

Elle s'énervait toute seule, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler les rires de sa camarade. Quelques pas plus loin, Sato, qui n'entendait que des bribes de la conversation de ses deux camarades était on ne peut plus largué. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux filles.

De leur côté, Katsuki et Eijiro s'étaient discrètement éloignés du reste de la classe à la fin de la représentation. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt qui bordait les alentours du lycée, et, lorsqu'ils furent sûrs d'être seuls, Kirishima fit glisser sa main dans celle de Bakugo.

« T'as vraiment été génial. Tu vois que t'as bien fait de venir !

-Ouais, j'me suis bien défoulé. C'est un peu comme la batterie, en fait. »

Eijiro ricana, dévoilant un joli rictus carnassier. Puis, un coup de vent souffla, faisant bruisser les feuilles à la cime des arbres. Il frissonna et lâcha la main de son petit-ami pour frotter ses bras nus, tentant de se réchauffer. Katsuki lui lança un regard en coin.

« Ah, tu vois que t'as froid, abruti !

-Mais tout à l'heure j'étais hyper motivé, alors j'avais chaud… Mais maintenant que la pression est retombée je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Katsuki fit glisser la veste qu'il portait pour la lui enfiler sur les épaules.

« Tiens, mets ça avant de tomber malade, sinon tu vas encore me faire chier. »

Eijiro le fixa avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

« J'y crois pas… En fait, t'es vraiment adorable, hein.

-Tais-toi ! »

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Eijiro manqua de se faire assommer par son adorable compagnon. Il ajusta la veste sur son torse avec un petit sourire. Elle portait l'odeur de Katsuki.

Non loin de là, Izuku et Shoto avaient eux aussi faussé compagnie à leurs camarades. Ils se promenaient à proximité de l'orée du bois et Izuku aperçut de loin les deux autres garçons.

« Ah, là-bas ! C'est Kacchan et Kirishima. Ils sont encore tous les deux.

-Ils ont l'air de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, fit Shoto.

-Oui, je trouve aussi. Tiens, c'est marrant ça, il me semble que Katsuki portait une veste tout à l'heure, et maintenant il ne l'a plus… Il l'a peut-être prêtée à une fille qui avait froid ? »

Todoroki allait répondre, mais Izuku continua :

« Et Kirishima a exactement la même que lui ! Quel hasard ! »

L'insouciance de son camarade le frappa de plein fouet. Il le faisait exprès ? C'était évident que c'était à Eijiro que Katsuki avait prêté sa veste… Midoriya état vraiment trop innocent pour son propre bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Shoto pour deviner pourquoi les deux garçons s'étaient isolés tous les deux et pourquoi ils avaient presque l'air de se tenir la main…

« Viens Izuku, on devrait s'éloigner. Laissons-les tranquille.

-Ah ? D'accord, comme tu veux. »

Et ils s'en allèrent pour laisser leur intimité à leurs camardes. Alors qu'ils retournaient en direction du stand tenu par le reste de la classe, à savoir, les fameuses pâtisseries traditionnelles, ils croisèrent Mina qui avait l'air résolument agitée.

« Hé, vous deux ! Vous venez d'où comme ça ? Vous n'auriez pas croisé Eijiro et Katsuki des fois ? »

Tiens, comme le hasard fait bien les choses, pensa Shoto. Il allait répondre mais encore une fois, Izuku parla avant lui :

« Si, justement ! Ils étaient dans les bois, pourquoi, tu les cherches ? »

La rose ne répondit même pas. À l'annonce du vert, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle fonça dans la direction d'où venaient ses deux amis. Midoriya et Todoroki la regardèrent s'éloigner, perplexes.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Fit Izuku qui décidément, avait du mal à suivre.

-Je crois qu'il va y avoir des étincelles, ce soir. » fit Shoto d'une voix monotone. Izuku se retourna encore vers lui sans comprendre.

Mina fonça tout droit en direction de la forêt, si bien qu'elle en oubliait complètement le commandement premier du parfait détective : rester discret coûte que coûte. Elle marcha sur une branche qui craqua sous son pied, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la nuit.

Katsuki, occupé à embrasser Eijiro qui avait passé les bras autour de sa taille, se retourna brusquement. Le carmin grogna :

« Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Chut. J'ai entendu un truc. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un. »

Eijiro regarda derrière eux, mais il faisait si sombre qu'il ne distinguait rien aux alentours, seule la lumière des lampadaires des stands créait un halo lumineux au loin. Il haussa les épaules et prit le visage de Katsuki entre ses mains pour le faire se retourner vers lui.

« T'as dû rêver.

-Arrête ! »

Le cendré se recula et se dégagea de son emprise sous le regard déçu d'Eijiro. À ce moment là, la tête chevelue de Mina fit son apparition dans leur champ de vision. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec eux et sursauta brusquement :

« Aaaaaaah !

-Aaaaah ! Cria Eijiro qui avait été surpris lui aussi. Katsuki les coupa en beuglant :

-Qu… Mais fermez-la ! Mina ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Casse-toi ! »

La rose ne s'en formalisa pas. Pour le moment, elle avait juste du mal à se remettre de sa surprise. Elle venait de tomber d'un coup sur ceux qu'elle avait passé sa soirée à chercher et apparemment, elle venait de les interrompre au meilleur moment. Merde ! Si seulement elle avait été plus discrète ! Elle se frappa mentalement et bredouilla une excuse :

« Euuuuh… Aizawa vous cherche.

-Putain, siffla Katsuki entre ses dents. C'est bon, on arrive. Tu peux y aller. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança la dissuada de toute discussion supplémentaire malgré sa bonne volonté. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Eijiro se grattait la joue du bout de l'index.

« Tu crois qu'elle nous a vu ?

-Non, j'pense pas, il fait trop sombre. »

Katsuki serrait les dents. Serait-il possible que ce regard pesant qu'il sentait dans son dos à longueur de temps soit celui de la jeune fille ? Il allait falloir se méfier d'elle, et si c'était le cas, il allait lui faire passer l'envie de laisser traîner ses sales yeux partout !

§§§

Le lendemain fut un jour de repos bien mérité pour les élèves de Yuei. Le festival avait été intense dans bien des sens : non seulement ils avaient eut une charge de travail énorme en plus de leurs cours et de leurs entraînements, mais ils s'étaient aussi royalement éclatés et s'étaient même couchés terriblement tard pour certains. Ce fut donc aux alentours de onze heures que la plupart des élèves de la seconde A émergèrent en ce beau dimanche matin qui était déjà bien avancé.

Décoiffée et le col de son pyjama glissant sur son épaule, Mina vint lourdement s'affaler sur le sofa aux côtés d'un Denki qui recommençait déjà à piquer du nez. En face d'elle, Ochaco la salua d'un petit signe de la main alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux de l'autre. Fraîche comme une fleur, Tsuyu vint s'asseoir à côté de la rose et ils furent également rejoints par Sero qui s'installa sur un pouf, posant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse.

Avec bonne humeur, ils se mirent à discuter de la soirée du festival d'hier. Ils semblaient oublier, pour le moment, qu'ils n'auraient plus l'occasion de s'amuser comme ça avant au moins un bon bout de temps, mais ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était que là, on était dimanche, et c'est bien connu : _le dimanche, on en branle pas une_. Fidèles à l'adage, ils n'allaient sûrement pas se formaliser de la surcharge pondérale de travail qui les attendait pour les mois à venir. Pas maintenant, du moins.

Rapidement, le sujet qui passionnait la seconde A ces derniers jours -ou plutôt, une élève en particulier- revint vite sur le tapis. Mina sembla de suite beaucoup plus réveillé lorsque Sero mentionna le fait qu'Eijiro et Katsuki avaient été en _parfaite symbiose_ sur scène.

« Dire que j'ai raté ça ! Geignit-elle en serrant les poings, raconte-moi tout, Sero ! Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

-Ben, le brun se gratta la joue du bout de l'index, fixant le plafond pour se remettre les idées en place, j'sais pas trop, ils ont eut l'air de bien s'amuser sur scène et après, quand ils sont descendus, ils ont disparu de la circulation pendant au moins une bonne demie heure et…

-Quoi ? Si longtemps ?

-Ben ouais, même qu'on les cherchait mais personne les a revus avant la fin de la soirée…

-Ouais, avant que j'aille les trouver, quoi… Soupira la jeune fille.

-Hein ? Sero était perdu, soudainement.

-Rien, rien. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont bien pu avoir le temps de faire en une demie heure ? »

Et alors qu'Ashido se perdait dans ses pensées les plus folles, Tsuyu parla :

« Je les ai vus, moi. Quand ils sont descendus de scène. »

Ses deux amis se retournèrent brusquement vers elle. Bizarrement, Hanta semblait lui aussi étrangement intéressé par l'histoire.

« J'ai vu Katsuki donner sa veste à Eijiro. Il lui a même enfilée sur les épaules. Honnêtement, quand je les ai vu faire, je me suis presque posé des questions… »

Mais elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par Mina qui s'était jetée sur elle en la secouant violemment par les épaules :

« Mais tu as tout à fait raison ! Je vous l'avait bien dit , il y a un truc, un truc énorme entre ces deux là et je le prouverai quoi qu'il en coûte !

-Attends, tu crois que Katsuki et Eijiro ?… Lent à la détente, Sero saisit enfin le sujet de la conversation.

-Je ne crois pas, j'en suis _certaine_! Il y a trop de choses suspectes pour que ça ne soit pas le cas ! Ou alors ils sont extrêmement proches et tactiles et tout ça mais ils sont juste trop idiots pour s'en rendre compte, ce qui entre nous pourrait arriver… Mais non ! Ils sortent ensemble ! »

Elle s'était levée d'un coup, brandissant son poing en l'air en signe de victoire, criant presque ses derniers mots. Son enthousiasme faisait limite peur à voir. Sero recula de quelques centimètres sur son pouf, Denki se réveilla en sursaut et Ochaco éclata de rire. La rose se rassit rapidement, balayant l'assemblée d'un regard douteux, et ajouta :

« On va les choper en plein délit, et ils ne pourront pas nier ! On aura nos preuves !

-Hé, j'ai jamais dit que je marchais, moi, hein… » Fit Sero, consterné, mais la jeune fille était partie dans son délire. Elle ne l'écoutait plus.

Il croisa le regard de Kaminari qui haussa les épaules d'un air déconcerté. Bah, de toute façon, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à perdre ? Espionner Katsuki et Eijiro à leur insu pour tenter de découvrir si oui ou non, il y avait de l'amour entre eux leur permettrait bien de pimenter un peu leur quotidien.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Mmmmh... Est ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée? On verra bien au prochain chapitre.

Bref, j'espère que votre lecture vous a plu, que vous avez rit, ou pleuré (?), ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, en tous cas je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé! Je me suis pas mal éclatée sur l'écriture de celui-là, j'espère que ça se ressent :) N'hésitez pas à reviewer!

En tous cas je vous souhaite un bon début de vacances, de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et on se retrouve samedi prochain, le 29 décembre, pour le chapitre 7. Salut!


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous! Aaaah, c'est la dernière publication de l'année, c'est passé drôlement vite, vous trouvez pas?

Bref, assez divagué. Voici le chapitre 7 de _Puceaux_ , on pourrait l'appeler _"L'arroseur arrosé"_ ou _"Qui va à la chasse perd sa place"_... Euh, non je raconte n'importe quoi, oubliez.

Petite séance de réponse aux reviews et je vous laisse avec le chapitre:

 **Sandra M:** _Ah ça, c'est encore à vérifier... xD Merci beaucoup en tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi! :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 :_

 _Au même moment, dans la chambre d'Eijiro…_

Katsuki tourna le visage en grognant. Il cligna des yeux une première fois, puis une deuxième. Il se réveillait peu à peu, les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux aux motifs de flammes plongeait la chambre dans une lumière orangée.

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant quelque chose lui chatouiller le cou. C'était les cheveux d'Eijiro, allongé contre lui, les bras entouré autour de sa taille. Ce dernier bougea à son tour, toujours endormi, pour venir se serrer d'avantage contre lui.

La veille, après le festival, ils étaient montés se coucher tous les deux. Se retrouvant d'abord dans la chambre d'Eijiro, le carmin avait insisté pour qu'il reste dormir avec lui. Katsuki avait accepté. Après tout, ils avaient été coupés hier soir lorsqu'ils étaient partis s'isoler dans les bois… Ils s'étaient rapidement endormis, épuisés par la soirée.

Katsuki sentit l'étreinte d'Eijiro se resserrer autour de lui. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche pour l'avoir en visu et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au visage endormi de son compagnon. Il fit glisser une main dans les mèches rouges et se tourna vers lui pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être et il s'en moquait royalement, pour le moment, il avait encore sommeil.

Il se resserra contre le corps bouillant de son petit-ami, faisant glisser son nez contre l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Il appréciait de plus en plus le contact. Plus les jours passaient, plus il se rendait compte qu'il tenait vraiment à lui. Eijiro avait beau être un abruti fini, une grande gueule, un véritable puceau, il était quand même putain d'attachant et tellement adorable… Il raffermi son étreinte et s'endormit de nouveau, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

§§§

Le lendemain après-midi, après une matinée chargée en informations concernant le second semestre et la montagne de travail qui les attendaient, le cours de Super Héro 101 du jour se déroulait dans les bois qui bordaient le campus de Yuei. Alors que la seconde A suivait All Might qui se dirigeait vers le centre de la forêt avant que l'exercice ne commence, Eijiro et Katsuki, qui traînaient derrière, se volatilisèrent mystérieusement.

Katsuki avait tiré Eijiro par la manche, l'entraînant derrière les arbres. Le carmin paru déboussolé.

« Qu'est ce que tu f…

-Tais toi. »

Il posa ses mains sur ses biceps et se pencha vers lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne fallut que trois secondes avant que tout le sang du corps d'Eijiro ne lui monte à la tête.

« Katsuki ! Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le faire reculer, qu'est ce que tu fais ? On est en plein cours ! Les autres vont nous voir et…

-J'en ai rien à foutre. » Fit le cendré avec un rictus avant de repartir à l'assaut.

Après une petite bataille de force, Katsuki finit par se saisir des poignets du carmin pour l'immobiliser contre le tronc de l'arbre. Eijiro se laissa faire, se disant intérieurement qu'il était quand même _« tellement viril pour avoir les couilles de faire ça dans un endroit et dans un moment pareil »_ alors qu'il fondait littéralement sous les baisers du blond.

Ils ressortirent des fourrés quelques minutes plus tard, rattrapant le groupe qui s'était éloigné. En les voyant revenir, Katsuki l'air impassible comme à son habitude et Eijiro avec les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, Mina, qui les épiait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, donna un coup de coude à Ochaco qui marchait à côté d'elle :

« Regarde, souffla-t-elle, les revoilà ! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel ils sont ? Ne me dit pas qu'ils se sont arrêtés pour refaire leurs lacets !

-C'est vrai que Kirishima à l'air étrange, fit-elle en se retournant. Je commence à avoir des doutes, moi aussi… Mais tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils seraient si peu discrets ? »

Mina se retourna une dernière fois vers le duo. _« Vous ne m'échapperez pas ! »_ Pensa-t-elle mentalement. Elle prenait peut-être son rôle de détective un peu trop à cœur.

De son côté, Katsuki n'était pas en reste. Il guettait la réaction de ses camardes. Il n'avait pas oublié la désagréable sensation d'être observé à son insu durant ces derniers jours et comptait bien mettre la main sur celui ou celle qui trouvait amusant de faire passer le temps en les surveillant. Il détestait ça. Et le problème, c'est qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de contacts avec le carmin… Ça n'allait pas coller.

Il avait remarqué que Mina les regardait beaucoup. C'était sa principale suspecte, pour le moment. Seulement, il avait aussi l'impression que face de hamster et la pile électrique lui jetaient pas mal de regards en coin… Il allait devoir se méfier de ces trois-là, mais d'un autre côté, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Ces fouilles merdes n'avaient donc rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'occuper de ce qui ne les regardait pas ?

Eijiro, de son côté, avait l'air de n'avoir rien remarqué. Ce qu'il pouvait être tête en l'air… Katsuki serra les poings, un rictus mauvais prenant possession de ses traits. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avaient prévu ces trois-là, mais il comptait bien les prendre à leur propre jeu. Il allait les piéger et leur tomber dessus à la manière d'un aigle qui fondrait sur sa proie, et ils leur mettrait la raclée de leur vie. Autant mêler l'utile à l'agréable, pas vrai ? Il avait un plan pour ça. Il allait être le moins discret possible, s'isoler avec Eijiro d'une façon tout sauf naturelle, s'assurer qu'ils le remarque et au moment où ils s'y attendraient le moins… _BOOM !_

Il commençait à ricaner tout seul tant son plan machiavélique lui semblait parfait. À côté de lui, Eijiro le regardait avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

« Euuuh… Katsuki, tout va bien ? Tu fais une drôle de tête… »

Oh oui, tout allait pour le mieux ! Il allait se faire un plaisir de fumer ces sales petites vermines !

§§§

Le lendemain, à midi. La cloche annonçant la pause venait de retentir et les élèves de Yuei sortaient de leurs salles de classe pour aller casser la croûte. Mina, accompagnée de Denki et Sero, se rendait au self. Ils se firent servir et allèrent s'asseoir à une table libre. Quelques mètres plus loin, le présumé couple (qui en était bel et bien un) déjeunait en tête à tête. Eijiro avait l'air agité, parlant en faisant de grands gestes, et en face de lui, Katsuki le dévorait littéralement des yeux, le menton posé dans sa main, buvant ses paroles.

Alors qu'elle posait son plateau sur la table, Mina regarda dans leur direction en soupirant.

« C'est dingue, on dirait qu'ils n'essaient même plus de se cacher…

-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas leur demander directement alors ? Fit Denki en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Tu connais Katsuki, il m'exploserait direct ! Je tiens à la vie, moi. Non, ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un piège dans lequel on va les faire tomber ! »

Les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient se regardèrent, dubitatifs, avant de fixer la jeune fille.

« Un piège ? Répéta Sero, assis à côté d'elle.

-Ouais, 'faut que vous m'aidiez, par contre. J'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir mais je trouve rien…

-On pourrait se débrouiller pour mettre des aphrodisiaques dans leur bouffe et attendre qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre! Fit Denki, qui semblait fier de son idée.

-Non idiot, ça marchera jamais !

-On met une caméra dans la chambre d'Eijiro ?

-On doit les prendre sur le fait ! Pas avec un enregistrement ! »

Leurs voix commençant à porter, Iida, qui passait par là avec son plateau en compagnie d'Izuku et de Shoto, vint faire un détour par leur table.

« Dites donc, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation. J'espère que vous ne préparez rien d'amoral !

-Argh ! » Fit Mina en sursautant lorsque la voix grave du délégué retentit dans son dos.

Elle se retourna, l'air faussement innocente.

« Tiens, salut Iida ! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes voyons, je sais pas ce que tu as entendu mais ça a sûrement été altéré ! Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de bruit dans le réfectoire…

-Ne perds pas ton temps ! Vous me semblez bien étranges tous les trois depuis le festival, ça n'aurait pas à voir avec Bakugo et Kirishima, des fois ? »

Touché. Les trois coupables se raidirent. Mina reprit :

« Hein ? Mais où est ce que tu vas chercher ça ? Quelle imagination, notre délégué !

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous tiens à l'œil ! Vous feriez mieux de les laisser tranquille. Si jamais vous vous mettez Katsuki à dos, ça ne servira à rien de venir vous plaindre ! »

Et d'un mouvement saccadé, il fit demi-tour à la manière d'un robot avant de rejoindre la table où ses deux camarades s'étaient installés. Mina souffla avant de se masser les tempes :

« Raah, manquait plus que ça ! Iida qui nous met des bâtons dans les roues…

-Quand on m'interdit un truc, ça me donne encore plus envie de le faire, ajouta Denki entre deux bouchées. On arrivera à passer à travers ses filets, ils ne pourra pas nous fliquer vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre de toute façon. »

Ils finirent de manger tout en continuant à élaborer ce qui ressemblait à tout, sauf à un plan, avant que Mina ne se prenne un coup de coude de la part de Sero parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner vers Katsuki et Eijiro et qu'elle allait finir par attirer leur attention.

Évidemment, c'était bien trop tard. Katsuki avait tout vu. Il en était persuadé maintenant, ces trois là en avaient après eux. Il fronça les sourcils. En face de lui, Eijiro arrêta son monologue.

« Katsuki ? Ka-tsu-kiiii ?

-Hein ? Il reposa son regard sur lui.

-Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

Eijiro se retourna pour regarder derrière lui. Il vit quelques camarades de classes dispersés ça et là dans le self, mais rien de particulier ne retint son attention. Il se retourna de nouveau vers Katsuki qui reprit la parole.

« C'est rien, laisse tomber. On bouge ?

-Ok… »

Eijiro lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, perplexe. Ils débarrassèrent leur plateau et sortirent du self.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe des trois détectives sortait aussi de la cantine. Alors que Mina s'étirait, que Sero était occupé avec son téléphone et que Iida était loin, Denki s'écria :

« Hé, regardez ! Ils sont sortis ! Mais où est ce qu'ils vont ? »

Ses deux camarades se retournèrent pour suivre le couple des yeux. Ils poussaient la porte de l'escalier de service, celui qui menait au toit du lycée et où, accessoirement, les élèves n'avaient pas le droit d'aller.

« Ils vont sûrement s'isoler pour se rouler des patins ! Ricana Sero.

-On les suit ! » Fit Mina qui était déjà partie après eux.

Katsuki referma la porte, prenant bien garde à ce que ses camarades le voient. Ils avaient l'air de les suivre. Parfait ! Eijiro et lui arrivèrent rapidement en haut des escaliers, et le carmin poussa la porte qui menait au toit du bâtiment. Les deux garçons se postèrent derrière un mur où ils n'étaient pas visibles depuis l'entrée.

À peine Eijiro s'était-il retourné vers son petit-ami que ce dernier le plaqua violemment contre le béton froid. Il déglutit, sentant la chaleur grimper en flèche. Dis donc, c'était lui ou il faisait drôlement chaud, pour un mois de septembre ? Ce côté entreprenant et un peu brutal de Katsuki lui faisait clairement de l'effet. C'était juste… _Tellement viril_.

Mais les secondes passèrent et le cendré ne fit rien. Il avait juste les mains fermement posées sur ses épaules et le regard planté dans le sien. Alors qu'Eijiro se décomposait contre le mur, il réussit quand même à aligner quatre mots :

« K… Katsuki, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Chut. »

Le carmin se tut. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait le prendre, là… Qu'est ce qu'il lui faisait, au juste ? Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais fut coupé par le grincement de la porte d'accès au toit.

« On est pas seuls ? Qui est…

-J't'ai dit de la fermer ! » Siffla Katsuki en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Cette fois, c'était clair : Eijiro était totalement à l'Ouest. Il trouvait Katsuki un peu bizarre aujourd'hui mais là, son comportement le laissait sur le carreau. Il ne le savait pas, mais il n'allait pas tarder à comprendre. Des bruits de pas et des voix s'élevèrent :

« Tu crois qu'ils sont là ? Je les vois pas…

-Aïe ! Fais gaffe, c'était mon pied, ça !

-Mais fermez-la, bon sang ! Vous allez nous faire repérer! »

Eijiro fronça les sourcils et croisa de nouveau le regard de Katsuki. Il avait reconnu les voix de Mina, Denki et Sero… Le cendré quand à lui, restait de marbre.

« Ne faites pas de bruit, ils sont sûrement derrière le mur… »

La voix de la jeune fille semblait toute proche… Mais attend, de qui ils parlaient là ? Pas d'eux, quand même ? En voyant Katsuki faire des étincelles au creux de sa paume et décoller lentement son autre main de son visage, ses pensées s'assemblèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Il comprit que Katsuki avait compris. Il comprit que les trois autres qui était TOUT sauf discrets étaient venus là, que dis-je, les avaient suivis jusqu'ici pour les épier, _eux_!

Lorsqu'il comprit aussi que Katsuki les avait pris à leur propre jeu en les attirant là haut comme on attire le camp ennemi dans un piège, il eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Katsuki, fais pas ça…

-J'vais m'gêner ! »

Le cendré avait un rictus diabolique aux lèvres. Eijiro tenta de le retenir mais il s'extirpa de son emprise et bondit à l'angle du mur, derrière lequel étaient laborieusement cachés leur trois camarades.

« VOUS ! Vous êtes MORTS ! Rugit-il en se retrouvant en face d'eux.

-Aaaaaah ! »

Ce furent les seules paroles qu'ils purent prononcer tant la surprise était grande. Ils s'attendaient à tout, sauf à voir Katsuki débouler en face d'eux comme un diable hors de sa boîte. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air furax. C'était mauvais signe pour eux, ça. Denki tomba en arrière, Sero se colla au mur et Mina se protégea avec ses bras. Le cendré fit retentir une explosion au creux de ses mains et s'approcha d'eux d'un pas de plus. Lentement, il leva son bras en l'air.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Eijiro sortit à son tour de derrière le mur, l'attrapant contre lui pour empêcher un homicide sanglant et brutal.

« Katsuki ! Stop !

-Lâche-moi ! J'vais me les faire !

-Non, pitié ! Eijiro, fais quelque chose ! Gémit Mina en se reculant elle aussi contre le mur.

-J'essaie ! »

C'était bien le mot, oui. Il retenait tant bien que mal Katsuki qui se débattait comme un chien enragé. Limite s'il n'avait pas la bave au bord des crocs. Le carmin dut même activer son alter.

« Argh ! Il manqua de se prendre un coup de poing et resserra son emprise, partez pendant que je le retiens ! Vite ! »

Mina, Denki et Sero n'en demandèrent pas plus et disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, s'enfuyant par l'escalier, laissant derrière eux Eijiro qui se battait tant bien que mal pour tenir Katsuki immobile. Une fois qu'il n'entendit plus le bruit de leurs pas, signe qu'ils étaient assez loin, le carmin relâcha son emprise. Le cendré s'en extirpa violemment, se retournant vers lui avec un visage courroucé.

« Putain, t'aurais dû me laisser faire, ils n'auraient eu que ce qu'ils méritent ! »

Eijiro déglutit face au ton agressif de son compagnon. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien suivi.

« Je comprends pas, qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Pourquoi ils étaient là ?

-Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas ? C'est clair pourtant, tu les a bien entendu, ils voulaient nous choper en train de nous embrasser pour pouvoir nous faire chier avec ça !

-Mais c'est nos potes, ils feraient pas ça, quand même… »

Katsuki soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. En face de lui, Eijiro n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Son regard se perdit vers le bas, et il avait l'air… Triste ? Le cendré se rapprocha de lui.

« Fais pas cette gueule. Ils reviendront pas nous faire chier après ça, de toute façon.

-C'est pas ça, le problème… Si ils avaient des doutes sur nous, ils auraient pu nous demander plutôt que de… De faire ça. »

Il soupira, mais il avait plus l'air désabusé qu'agacé. Katsuki, en revanche, voyait rouge. Non seulement cette brochette de cons était venue leur casser les couilles jusque sur le toit, mais en plus, et putain, ça, c'était impardonnable, ils avaient fait du mal à Eijiro. Ils allaient l'entendre.

§§§

Les cours de l'après-midi reprirent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Une fois changés, les élèves se retrouvaient dans le gymnase pour le cours de Super Héros 101. Alors que l'ensemble de la classe écoutait religieusement les instructions d'All Might et de Cementos présent pour l'occasion, une certaine tension était palpable entre une poignée d'étudiants. Mina, Denki et Sero n'avaient pas l'air dans leur assiette, faisant profil bas et étant étrangement discret contrairement à leur habitude, et Katsuki avait passé un quart d'heure à les fusiller du regard comme s'il allait les éventrer sur place. À côté de lui, Eijiro jetait de temps en temps un œil vers eux, leur lançant des regards de biais. Iida, à quelques mètres de là, avait la scène sous les yeux et soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Si ces trois andouilles l'avaient écouté, ils n'en seraient pas là ! Mais ce n'était plus de son ressort désormais, et il allait les laisser se débrouiller pour qu'ils apprennent un peu de leurs erreurs. Ça ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal.

La fin de la journée arriva, et alors que le soleil commençait à décliner derrière les bâtiments et que le ciel prenait une jolie teinte orangée, les élèves retournaient à l'internat après l'entraînement. Eijiro s'était avancé, il discutait avec Izuku et Ochaco. Katsuki se retrouvait seul, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon, se préparant lui aussi à rentrer en direction des dortoirs.

Il avait juste une petite affaire à régler avant. S'il avait laissé Eijiro partir devant, ce n'était pas sans raison. Le dos appuyé contre un mur, il avait attendu à la sortie du gymnase que les trois cancres daignent enfin sortir des vestiaires pour leur dire deux mots. Il n'en avait pas fini avec eux.

Alors qu'il poireautait depuis cinq minutes déjà, la porte grinça et s'ouvrit sur ses trois camardes. Il décolla son dos du mur, leur barrant le passage.

« Stop. Vous n'allez pas plus loin.

-Ah, euh… Sero tira sur son col. Il échangea un regard avec les deux autres avant que le cendré ne reprenne.

-Bande de cons, vous êtes pas foutus de vous occuper un peu de votre propre cul ? »

Un silence lui répondit. Ils avaient eu tout le cours de l'après-midi pour comprendre qu'ils avaient merdé, et ils n'étaient pas fiers. Mina se décida finalement à parler :

« C'est… Désolée, on voulait juste savoir…

-Vous savez pas demander les choses normalement ? La coupa agressivement Katsuki.

-On avait peur de votre réaction…

-C'est vrai que ça aurait pas pu être pire que ça l'est. Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'a ressenti Eijiro ? »

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un regard, cette fois, ils comprenaient mal.

« Eijiro l'a mal pris ? Osa Denki.

-Non, il est super content de voir que ses soit-disant _'potes'_ ont tenté de lui tendre un piège ! Mais évidemment, pauvre con ! Vous avez intérêt à aller vous excuser, et SUR LE CHAMP ! »

Ils bredouillèrent des excuses, mais Katsuki les engueula de plus belle en rajoutant que _« c'est pas à moi qu'il faut les faire mais à LUI ! Allez ! »_. Ils partirent donc aussi vite qu'ils le purent à la suite d'Eijiro qui arrivait devant l'internat.

« Eijiro ! Attends ! Fit Mina en arrivant derrière lui. Le carmin se retourna vers elle.

-Mina ? Il fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je… Elle regarda ses deux amis qui avaient l'air aussi embarrassé qu'elle, j'suis désolée, on aurait pas dû faire ça… On pensait pas que ça te ferait du mal… »

Eijiro les regarda tous les trois. C'est vrai qu'à voir la tête de Denki et de Sero qui n'avaient pas l'air de savoir où se mettre et Mina qui faisait la courbette devant lui en répétant en boucle qu'elle était désolée, ils devaient sûrement être sincères… Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne :

« C'est… Arrête Mina, tu peux te redresser, c'est bon, c'est oublié. »

Il les gratifia même d'un petit sourire. De toute façon, ça arrivait de faire des conneries, non ? Du moment qu'ils étaient capables de reconnaître leurs torts et de s'excuser… Denki se jeta pratiquement à son cou.

« Mec, excuse-moi ! On a été vraiment cons, et toi t'es vraiment une crème de nous pardonner aussi facilement…

-C'est bon, c'est oublié j'vous dit. On va pas se faire la gueule trente ans. »

Alors qu'Eijiro repoussait gentiment Denki qui le collait un peu trop, Katsuki, resté en retrait pour surveiller que les trois cancres réparent bien leur erreur, s'approcha du groupe en voyant la pile électrique se frotter à son petit-ami.

« Dégage, abruti ! Tu le touches pas ! Grogna-t-il en le tirant violemment par le col.

-Mais du coup, euh… Mina regarda faire Katsuki qui était à moitié en train d'étrangler Kaminari, vous sortez vraiment ensemble, hein ? »

Eijiro et Katsuki s'échangèrent un regard. Le cendré soupira :

« Bon, de toute façon, j'ai l'impression que quoi qu'on dise on est cramés alors… Ouais. »

Le carmin triturait la bretelle de son sac en rougissant. Mina se jeta à son tour à son cou :

« Oh, mais c'est génial ! J'suis trop contente pour vous, les gars ! Entre nous, vous faites un très joli couple et…

-MINA ! Arrêtez de vous collez à lui comme ça, putain ! Rugit Katsuki qui commençait à sérieusement péter un plomb.

-Je vois, alors Eijiro, c'est chasse gardée, hein ? Fit Sero en ricanant.

-Toi, tu la ramènes pas, face de hamster ! »

Finalement, ça avait fini par s'arranger. Mina s'éloigna d'Eijiro en rigolant, et Katsuki passa un bras autour du cou de ce dernier pour montrer qu'on ne touchait pas impunément à _son_ copain et qu'ils pouvaient bien aller se faire voir. Les cinq élèves finirent par retourner à l'internat dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et la nouvelle du couple de la Seconde A se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, bien que la moitié de la classe s'en doutait déjà depuis longtemps.

Ils avaient passé l'une des étapes connue de tout couple plus ou moins fraîchement formé : en informer leurs proches, ou du moins confirmer leurs soupçons à ce sujet. Enfin, peut-être pas tous leurs proches… Il fallait encore annoncer tout ça aux parents d'Eijiro.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Ah oui, le fameux coming-out... J'espère que ça va bien se passer... Comment ça, c'est moi qui écrit les chapitres? À propos de ça, d'ailleurs, j'ai commencé à rédiger le prochain mais il me manque encore un gros morceau... J'ai une semaine devant moi pour le boucler et je pense que ça ira, mais dans le doute, je ne me prononce pas et je vous donne rendez-vous soit le _5 janvier_ si on a du bol, soit le _12_ si mes autres projets m'ont pris trop de temps.

Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos retours! Ah, oui, et petit teaser: pour ceux qui n'ont pas oublié, le chapitre prochain sera _rated M_... ;)

Allez j'vous laisse, bon week-end et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH C'EST LE DERNIER CHAPITRE! Dire qu'à la base cette fic était limite censé être un three-shot, et en fait il s'avère qu'elle fait presque 40K words haha ben dis donc, si j'avais su.

Bref, comme vous avez du le remarquer vu que la semaine dernière c'était silence radio, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chap', en fait j'étais bloquée sur le coming-out, mais après m'être auto-donné un coup de pied au cul, je l'ai terminé en genre trois jours. J'avais grave hâte d'écrire la grosse partie lemon de la fin. Ah ben oui, j'vous avez prévenu: _on passe en rating M!_

Allez, assez parlé, je vois que vous trépignez d'impatience de savoir comment ils vont gérer ça, alors je vous laisse lire.

Amusez-vous bien!

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 :_

Vendredi soir. Eijiro se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la salle de séjour des dortoirs en desserrant sa cravate. La semaine avait été épuisante, leur professeur principal les avait prévenu, mais ils ne s'attendaient clairement pas à une telle charge de travail. Et cette histoire de stage qui trottait dans un coin de sa tête, ce n'était pas obligatoire, certes, mais c'était quand même un sacré plus… Il devait s'en occuper rapidement, mais d'un autre côté, une montagne de devoirs l'attendait de pied ferme et il savait qu'il allait galérer comme un chien pendant ce semestre.

Il souffla et laissa son corps s'enfoncer dans le sofa. Ce week-end, il rentrait chez ses parents et il embarquait Katsuki avec lui. Parce que oui, il n'y avait pas que le lycée qui prenait une grande partie de son temps libre, il y avait aussi sa relation avec son petit-ami qu'il devait officialiser auprès de ses géniteurs. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était _pas du tout serein_ à l'idée de leur annoncer ça. Et comment est ce qu'il allait l'annoncer, d'ailleurs ? Il se retournait le cerveau avec ça depuis plusieurs jours, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables.

Au début, il se disait que ses parents pourraient bien le prendre. Enfin, pas trop mal. Puis, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'en fait ça serait possiblement l'hécatombe à la maison. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre et ça lui foutait clairement les jetons. Il avait peur de leur réaction. Il repensait aux parents de Katsuki et à la manière dont ils n'avaient même pas eu à clairement mettre les mots dessus… Bon, au moins, c'était déjà bien passé d'un côté, alors pourquoi pas de l'autre ?

Il se prit le visage dans les mains et soupira bruyamment pour évacuer la pression. _Allez, Eijiro, sois un vrai mec merde, te prends pas la tête comme ça…_

Une main posée sur son épaule lui fit redresser la tête. C'était Katsuki qui se penchait au dessus de lui.

« On y va ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Euh, ouais… C'est rien, t'inquiète. »

Il tenta un sourire convainquant, mais le cendré n'était pas dupe.

« Arrête, ça fait une demie heure que je t'entends souffler et t'as fait la gueule toute la journée. T'as quoi ?

-Ben… Eijiro détourna le regard, j'ai peur de la réaction de mes parents. »

Katsuki prit appui sur le dossier du canapé, croisant les bras dessus.

« Tu m'as dit que ça devrait pouvoir passer normalement, non ? Pourquoi t'as changé d'avis ?

-Parce que je… Je sais pas comment ils vont réagir ! C'est pas parce qu'ils sont gentils qu'ils accepteront forcément… 'fin j'en sais rien, ça me gonfle. Et je sais même pas comment je vais leur annoncer !

-Arrête de te prendre la tête et tu verras bien sur le moment. On bouge ?

-Ouais… »

Eijiro se leva du canapé, attrapant au passage son sac de cours qu'il avait balancé à côté de lui sur la banquette. Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'internat, prenant la direction de la sortie du lycée, et descendirent ensemble la côte qui menait à la gare. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le wagon.

Eijiro habitait plus loin du lycée que Katsuki, et dans la direction opposée. Alors que les deux garçons s'installaient sur une banquette et que le blond faisait glisser son sac entre ses jambes, il jeta un œil du côté d'Eijiro qui ne l'avait pas ouverte de tout le trajet. Et il était bien placé pour le savoir : lorsqu'Eijiro ne parlait pas, c'était que ça n'allait _vraiment pas._ Rien qu'à voir sa tête d'ailleurs, il pouvait sentir à des kilomètres qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Il se pencha vers lui.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu veux leur annoncer ça ce soir alors que t'es clairement pas prêt ? »

Eijiro se tourna vers lui avant que son regard ne dévie de nouveau. Il se mit à fixer le sol.

« Ben… Tu vois, ça fait un mois qu'on est ensemble… Tes parents sont au courant et ceux de la classe aussi, alors… Je veux, euh… »

Il soupira pour la énième fois de l'après-midi. Katsuki ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et il attendait d'en entendre plus même si le fait que le carmin tourne autour du pot cent trente ans commençait légèrement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Je veux pouvoir vivre pleinement ma relation avec toi auprès de n'importe qui.

-Putain, Eijiro, j'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi niais…

-C'est pas niais ! Au contraire, c'est une preuve de virilité d'assumer ses choix !

-Peut-être, mais la façon dont tu l'a dit, là, ça faisait juste gros puceau.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! »

Katsuki ricana, et Eijiro finit par lui sourire en retour. Bon, au moins, il avait réussit à le détendre un peu.

Ils descendirent du wagon une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Le quartier d'Eijiro était situé tout près de la gare, ils n'avaient qu'à remonter la rue et ils seraient chez lui. Et, plus ils se rapprochaient de son domicile, plus Katsuki pouvait sentir l'aura du carmin s'assombrir. Alors qu'il marchait en tête, il se retourna pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

« Bon, ça suffit, tu vas pas… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, choqué par le visage complètement terne d'Eijiro qui semblait avoir prit dix ans en une minute tant il était stressé. Le carmin releva piteusement la tête.

« Désolé, Katsuki, j'peux pas m'en empêcher…

-Putain, franchement… »

Katsuki soupira et vint se planter en face de lui, lui prenant violemment le visage entre les mains :

« Arrête, maintenant ! Ça changera rien que tu te prennes la tête comme ça, quoi qu'il arrive leur réaction sera la même ! J'te croyais plus solide que ça, non ?

-Oui mais…

-Arrête de tirer cette tronche ! Puis, il soupira de nouveau, marquant une pause avant de reprendre : J'suis avec toi, ok ? »

Le visage d'Eijiro s'illumina. C'était vraiment rare que Katsuki lui sorte ce genre de chose, même si ce n'était qu'à demi-mot. Il passa les bras autour de son cou.

« Katsuki !

-Stop, on est en pleine rue ! Attends au moins qu'on soit chez toi ! »

Eijiro se recula avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. C'est vrai, Katsuki avait raison. Ça ne lui apporterait rien de plus de se prendre la tête, et comme il venait de lui dire, _il était avec lui_.

Les paroles de son compagnon l'ayant un peu rassuré, ils se remirent en route direction la maison d'Eijiro. Cependant, même s'il se sentait moins stressé, à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient et que le toit de son domicile apparaissait au bout de la rue, il sentait quand même son cœur se pincer. Ils furent devant le portail quelques mètres plus tard, et le carmin poussa doucement le portillon, sa main toujours fermement accrochée à celle de Bakugo.

La porte d'entrée se dressa en face d'eux encore quelques pas plus tard. Leurs mains se délièrent avant qu'Eijiro n'entre à l'intérieur.

« C'est moi, j'suis rentré… »

Il se déchaussa et laissa ses baskets et son sac à dos dans l'entrée. Pendant que Katsuki l'imitait, la mère du carmin vint à leur rencontre. C'était une femme à la chevelure noire d'une quarantaine d'années, dont la coupe rappelait vaguement celle de Midnight. Elle avait les mêmes iris vermeils que son fils et portait un tailleurs sobre. Apparemment, elle venait de sortir du travail. Elle embrassa son fils avant de venir à la rencontre du blond :

« Bonsoir, tu es Bakugo, n'est ce pas ? Eijiro n'arrête pas de nous parler de toi. »

Katsuki la salua à son tour alors que derrière eux, Eijiro râlait contre sa mère. Puis, il soupira et reprit :

« Papa est là ?

-Oui, il est dans le salon.

-Est ce que… Tu veux bien lui dire de venir dans la cuisine ? J'ai… J'voudrais vous parler d'un truc. »

Sa mère le regarda une seconde, une étincelle d'inquiétude dans le regard, avant d'acquiescer. Elle disparut au bout du couloir pour aller chercher son mari pendant que les deux garçons s'installaient dans la cuisine, adjacente à l'entrée. Sous la table, Katsuki fit glisser ses doigts entre ceux d'Eijiro, lui lançant un regard de biais. _Ça va aller_. Les parents du carmin entrèrent à leur tour et s'assirent en face d'eux.

Les yeux de sa mère faisaient des aller-retour sur le visage des deux garçons, elle avait l'air inquiète. Le seul fait que son fils veuille la voir elle et son père réunit pour leur parler de quelque chose d'important… Il ne leur avait jamais fait le coup. Eijiro était plutôt du genre à affirmer, voire imposer dans la plupart des cas ses choix et ses décisions sans leur demander leur avis. Le père lui, semblait beaucoup plus relax, gratifiant Katsuki d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête lorsqu'il fut installé en face de lui. Il fut le premier à parler :

« Alors c'est lui, ton ami dont tu nous parles sans cesse ? »

Eijiro baissa les yeux et hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

« Papa, c'est pas… C'est pas mon ami.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi est-il ici, alors ? »

Un nouveau silence. Comment leur dire ça… Comment formuler ça sans que ça ne paraisse trop direct ? Attends, on dit bien que les gestes parlent mieux que les mots parfois, pas vrai ? Sans réfléchir plus, il souleva lentement son bras, posant sa main sur la table, serrant celle de Katsuki dans la sienne.

Le silence qui régnait dans la petite cuisine était pesant. Eijiro déglutit, et leva les yeux vers ses parents. Sa mère et son père échangèrent un regard avant que celui-ci ne se lève.

En voyant son paternel sortir de table, Eijiro sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. Quoi ? Pourquoi il ne dit rien ? Pourquoi il se lève ? Il part ? Il l'a si mal pris ? Oh non…

Mais contre toute attente, l'homme vint se placer en face de son fils, et il se pencha en avant pour le prendre dans ses bras. À ce moment précis, Kirishima planta littéralement. À côté de lui, Katsuki avait aussi eu l'air surpris de la réaction du père de son petit-ami. Ce dernier se redressa et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond.

« Je suis heureux pour vous, les jeunes. »

À son tour, sa mère s'exprima elle aussi :

« Oh, Eijiro, tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave… Mais je suis fière que tu nous en parles. »

De nouveau, ses parents s'échangèrent un regard entendu. Eijiro, lui se décomposait sur sa chaise. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé.

§§§

Kirishima fit s'allonger Bakugo sur le matelas, se laissant retomber au dessus de lui, occupé à dévorer son cou alors que le blond s'agrippait à sa chemise. La voix rocailleuse du cendré recouvrit momentanément sa respiration presque pantelante.

« Hé, du calme ! Putain, on peut dire que t'es en forme depuis ta déclaration…

-Désolé Katsuki, rit doucement Eijiro, les lèvres toujours collées à son cou, mais maintenant que la pression est retombée j'suis super excité.

-Ouais, j'ai vu ça. »

Il passa ses bras autour du cou du carmin avec un rictus avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il devait avouer qu'il était soulagé lui aussi, mine de rien. Et surpris de voir que de chaque côté, l'information était bien passée.

Le baiser qu'ils s'échangèrent devint rapidement beaucoup moins innocent qu'un simple frôlement de lèvres. Katsuki resserra son emprise pour rapprocher le buste d'Eijiro du sien, et ce dernier finit par s'allonger totalement sur lui.

Kirishima décolla ses lèvres. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et l'observa quelques secondes avant de parler :

« Je t'aime. »

Sous lui, Katsuki se crispa de la tête aux pieds, et il sentit son visage chauffer. Putain, à chaque fois, il lui sortait ça au moment où il s'y attendait le moins ! Il fronça les sourcils, gêné, avant de bredouiller une réponse inaudible.

« Quoi ? Fit Eijiro, j'ai rien entendu.

-Rien.

-Mais si, allez ! Dis-le toi aussi !

-Crève !

-Allez, Katsuki ! S'il te plaît… »

Le sourire de tombeur dont le gratifia Eijiro n'arrangea en rien le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses joues. Il sentit son ventre faire un looping et se frappa mentalement d'être si faible. Merde, pourquoi il était aussi canon, lui, aussi ? Il grogna :

« Putain… Ouais, moi aussi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Eijiro pour que son taux de joie qui avait déjà atteint des sommets double en l'espace d'une seconde à peine. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, couvrant ses lèvres de baisers avant de retourner se perdre dans son cou.

Pendant que sa bouche était affairée plus haut, ses mains glissaient sous la chemise du blond qui se laissait faire, ses propres doigts se perdant dans les mèches carmines. Les deux adolescents finirent par rouler dans le lit, inversant leur position, toujours occupés à s'embrasser langoureusement alors qu'ils défaisaient maintenant les boutons de leurs uniformes. Rapidement, les deux chemises furent envoyées au pied du lit et le tintement de la ceinture d'Eijiro résonna dans sa chambre. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs pantalons et se retrouvèrent en boxer. Katsuki attrapa la couette qu'il fit passer au dessus d'eux, se rallongeant sur le buste d'Eijiro une fois qu'il fut sous le drap qui le couvrait jusqu'en bas du dos.

Le carmin fit glisser ses mains sur sa taille. Il déglutit. La courbe de ses reins, sa peau brûlante et son regard qui l'était tout autant… Merde, il commençait à être vraiment… Il se racla la gorge et tenta :

« Euh… J'aimerais bien que… 'fin, j'ai envie qu'on… »

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du cendré.

« Oui ?

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Eijiro ne savait plus trop où se mettre, et Katsuki raffolait de ce genre de situation.

- _Allez, dis-le_. »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Putain, son mec était un vrai sadique. Il resserra son emprise sur ses hanches, rassembla tout son courage et soupira :

« Je veux coucher avec toi. »

Pour toute réponse, le cendré fit glisser ses mains sur les joues bouillantes du carmin pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Le geste fit comprendre à Eijiro qu'il en avait envie, lui aussi, et il pouvait ajouter, pour sa défense, que la bosse qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse témoignait elle aussi de ce désir réciproque.

Ses mains quittèrent sa taille pour se faufiler sur ses fesses qu'il palpa généreusement. Quel cul d'enfer ! Il avait déjà remarqué, lors des arrêts vestiaires ou encore des jours de piscine que le cendré avait un fessier plutôt musclé et sacrément bien rebondi, mais là, avec le toucher en plus, c'était juste… Exceptionnel.

Katsuki le sortit de sa contemplation en grognant :

« Bon, tu vas pas y passer la nuit, non plus. Dépêche… »

Eijiro s'exécuta, ses doigts quittèrent la chair ferme pour faire glisser le morceau de tissu le long des cuisses musclées avant de le balancer sans ménagement aucun sur le sol de sa chambre.

Katsuki se retrouvait allongé sur lui, sans le moindre vêtement, et la façon dont il continuait à dévorer ses lèvres tout en les mordant au passage lui faisait comprendre qu'il était inutile d'attendre plus.

D'un coup de main habile, Eijiro le fit de nouveau basculer en dessous de lui. Lorsqu'il se retrouva acculé entre les bras musclés de son compagnon et son regard de braise, et le matelas, Katsuki sentit son ventre se tordre. _Encore._ Kirishima lui faisait un effet dingue, et il fallait avouer que le contexte y était aussi pour beaucoup.

Soudain, Eijiro poussa sur ses bras et se leva du lit, la couverture glissant sur son dos pour retomber mollement sur le corps du cendré, qui regardait faire son compagnon sans trop comprendre pourquoi diable il s'en allait alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de passer au plat de résistance.

Il suivit Eijiro des yeux -d'un regard un peu réprobateur, qu'est ce qu'il lui faisait, là ?- et le regarda se diriger jusqu'à son bureau, dont il ouvrit le tiroir. Il en sortit deux objets et retourna auprès de l'autre garçon, posant un genou sur le lit.

En voyant ce que le carmin tenait dans chacune de ses mains, Katsuki eut un froncement de sourcils. Eijiro bredouilla :

« Euh, je me suis renseigné et… Ils disaient que pour une première fois c'est… C'était bien de, euh, avoir ça. »

Un boîte de préservatifs et un flacon de lubrifiant de 50 ml. Et neuf avec ça. Qui aurait cru qu'il était aussi prévoyant ?

« Je rêve où t'avais tout prévu ?

-Mais non ! S'empressa de se défendre l'adolescent, Enfin… Ça faisait plusieurs jours que j'y pensais, alors… »

Il s'embrouillait dans ses explications, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, le tube de lubrifiant et les capotes toujours dans les mains. Katsuki ne put empêcher un ricanement. Qu'est ce qu'il était con… Mais foutrement adorable, aussi. Il mit fin au discours d'explications laborieuses d'Eijiro en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le faire de nouveau se pencher au dessus de lui, et l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

Lentement, ses bras quittèrent son cou auquel il s'accrochait, ses mains glissèrent sur son dos, ses reins, sa taille, pour enfin venir s'accrocher au boxer rouge et noir de son petit-ami dont il le débarrassa à son tour. Le dernier sous-vêtement rejoint tous ses collègues éparpillés au sol, alors qu'entre les draps, la chaleur montait en flèche. Mais, encore une fois, Eijiro recula et rompit le baiser :

« A-Attends !

-Putain mais quoi, encore ?

-Comment on fait ?

-Quoi ? Grogna le cendré qui commençait un tout petit peu à perdre patience.

-Qui, euh… Qui est… En dessous ? J'voudrais bien, enfin, si ça t'dérange pas, être… Au dessus… »

Katsuki le fixa une seconde. _Ok, du calme. Il panique, c'est sa première fois, il est complètement paumé, mais ne t'énerve pas contre lui. Guide-le._

Il fit glisser sa main sur la nuque du carmin pour rapprocher son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, il lui souffla :

« Arrête de paniquer, relax. Ça me va. »

Eijiro déglutit.

« O-Ok. »

 _Putain, mais comment il fait pour rester aussi calme dans un moment pareil ?! J'ai l'impression d'être à deux doigts de péter les plombs alors qu'on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie !_ Pensa Eijiro pendant que le cendré s'attaquait de nouveau à sa bouche. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que son compagnon était tout aussi fébrile, sauf qu'il était très fort pour camoufler sa gêne sous une bonne grosse couche de flegme. Enfin, pas sûr que les évènements à venir ne fassent pas tomber son masque…

Les doigts d'Eijiro tâtonnèrent entre les draps à la recherche du tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait lâché. Bordel où était ce putain de… Ah, trouvé. Les deux garçons rompirent le baiser, et Kirishima entreprit d'ouvrir le bouchon du flacon. Il galéra quelques secondes avec l'emballage -ouverture facile mon cul, oui !- et, lorsqu'il fut enfin ouvert, il en fit couler un filet sur ses doigts.

« Tu… Je peux ? Tu es prêt ? »

Katsuki lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Ses bras étaient revenus s'accrocher autour de ses épaules, auxquelles il se cramponnait avec force. Il commençait à perdre l'assurance qu'il s'était efforcé de conserver jusque là. D'un autre côté, ça pouvait se comprendre : il s'apprêtait à coucher avec Eijiro, là, maintenant, tout de suite et…

La sensation humide et glacée contre son entrée le fit se crisper tout entier. Il serra les dents :

« Putain, c'est froid !

-Détends-toi, je les ai même pas encore mis…

-Tais-toi ! Le coupa Katsuki, le visage rouge, vas… Vas-y, dépêche. »

Eijiro s'exécuta. Il fit glisser une première phalange en lui, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le brusquer. Lentement, il fit passer son doigt entier à l'intérieur.

Sous lui, Katsuki le laissait œuvrer, les yeux fermés et les paupières serrées, les incisives plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure. C'était loin, mais alors _très loin_ d'être l'expérience la plus agréable du monde. Cette sensation d'intrusion ne lui plaisait pas trop, pour le moment. Et ça devait se lire sur ses traits, car Eijiro lui demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix :

« Ça va, Katsuki ? Je t'ai pas fait mal ?

-J…J'ai pas mal, c'est bon. Continue. »

Suite aux directives de son compagnon, Kirishima commença à faire bouger son doigt à l'intérieur de lui, tout en surveillant avec prévenance les réactions de ce dernier. Bakugo siffla entre ces dents, mais sembla petit à petit s'habituer au contact. Puis, Eijiro fit reculer son majeur et poussa l'entrée avec son index, faisant entrer deux de ses doigts en lui.

Katsuki se cambra. La sensation devenait moins gênante. Presque agréable, même. Il sentit son dos chauffer et s'accrocha aux épaules d'Eijiro, encore assez lucide pour avoir la jugeote de faire attention à ne pas le griffer. Enfin, 'pas dit que ça aller durer.

L'expression de douleur qui crispait ses traits s'était changée en un air _presque_ surpris de _presque_ trouver ça bon. Ça faisait très approximatif, mais il était à peine en train de découvrir cette partie-là de son anatomie et n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, en venir à apprécier cette sensation.

Eijiro le remarqua, aussi, il commença à faire bouger ses doigts avec un peu plus de souplesse. Lentement, il les faisait aller et venir en lui, et il compris qu'il avait trouvé le bon filon lorsqu'un mouvement en crochet arracha à Katsuki ce qui semblait être un couinement de plaisir plus ou moins étouffé. Il recommença et le cendré gémit de nouveau, se mordant instantanément la lèvre pour faire taire sa voix qu'il ne contrôlait plus.

« C'est agréable ?

-O-Ouais. »

Eijiro sourit et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. _Putain, j'y arrive ! Il prend son pied ! Par contre, à ce rythme, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus, surtout si il continue à gémir comme ça_ … Il accéléra les mouvements, enfonçant ses doigts un peu plus profondément dans les chairs du blond qui commençaient à se détendre. Encore quelques coups à l'intérieur, et il finit par les retirer, arrachant à son petit-ami une grimace un peu douloureuse.

« Désolé, j'peux plus attendre… Est ce que je peux… ? »

L'emprise de Katsuki se resserra autour des épaules du carmin.

« Oui. »

Un nouveau baiser au coin des lèvres. Katsuki avait encore la sensation d'avoir les doigts d'Eijiro en lui. La vache, c'était super agréable en fait. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il continue encore un peu… Mais lorsque le carmin se saisit d'un préservatif dans la boîte et qu'il en arracha l'emballage pour le dérouler sur lui, Bakugo écarquilla les yeux.

 _Oh putain, mais c'est quoi, ce plan ? J'avais pas réalisé l'autre fois, mais elle est super grosse ! J'vais avoir trop mal !_

Kirishima le sortit de sa panique interne lorsqu'il fit glisser le bout de son gland contre son entrée. Et, lentement, il poussa à l'intérieur de lui. Katsuki se crispa et planta ses ongles dans son dos. Il venait d'oublier ses bonnes résolutions.

« Aïe ! Katsuki, détends-toi, tu vas avoir mal sinon…

-Gh… Pardon. »

Il souffla, et décida de s'accrocher aux draps plutôt qu'aux épaules d'Eijiro sous peine de lui lacérer le dos. Allez expliquer ça à vos camarades, après, lorsqu'ils vous feront la remarque alors que vous vous désapez aux vestiaires. Il tenta de se détendre, avec plus ou moins de succès, et Kirishima put reprendre les hostilités.

Il le pénétrait le plus lentement possible, centimètre par centimètre pour ne pas lui faire mal. Seulement, l'intérieur serré et brûlant du cendré était vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup trop agréable pour son propre bien. Lui qui était déjà au summum de l'excitation, il ne risquait pas de tenir longtemps si ça continuait comme ça…

De son côté, Katsuki serrait les dents. C'était… Beaucoup plus encombrant que deux doigts, honnêtement. Il avait limite l'impression de se faire déchirer et remerciait intérieurement le créateur du lubrifiant, sans quoi il n'aurait pas donné cher de son cul. Au delà de la sensation de brûlure qui explosait en bas de son dos, sentir en lui le sexe de son compagnon le pénétrer si lentement devenait peu à peu agréable à chaque centimètre qu'il poussait en lui. Il avait chaud, il sentait les draps se coller à son dos humide, il sentait ses jambes trembler et son cœur s'emballer, et un puissant frisson le fit se tendre lorsqu'Eijiro fut entré jusqu'à la garde.

Le carmin s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle qu'il avait retenu pendant tout le processus, si concentré qu'il en avait oublié de respirer. Il souffla :

« Je crois que je vais déjà…

-Ah non ! Rugit Katsuki, pantelant lui aussi, je me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour la prendre en entier si tu jouis maintenant ! »

Hors de question qu'ils s'arrêtent en si bon chemin. Eijiro resta immobile quelques secondes le temps que l'explosion qui menaçait d'éclater dans son bas-ventre se calme un peu, puis, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il pouvait bouger de nouveau, il se recula pour donner son premier coup de rein.

Les doigts de Katsuki s'enfoncèrent dans les draps, et il eut une inspiration rauque au premier mouvement que fit le carmin. Aïe, c'était quand même douloureux, et la sensation de brûlure empiétait trop sur le léger plaisir qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir pour pouvoir dire qu'il prenait son pied. Il bredouilla :

« P-Pas trop vite, c'est…

-Tu as mal ?

-Un peu… »

Kirishima donna un deuxième coup de hanche, plus lent, moins brutal. Il chercha dans le regard vermeil du blond son approbation pour pouvoir continuer sur ce rythme, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en reprenant les va et vient.

Pour lui, la sensation était géniale. Rien à voir avec la branlette, c'était genre, mille fois meilleur. Seulement, il se sentait un peu mal de se dire que Katsuki, lui, devait douiller. Pour mettre sa fierté de côté et lui avouer qu'il avait mal, ça devait vraiment pas être agréable… Il fit de son mieux pour que ses coups soient le plus maîtrisés et doux possible, tout en restant attentif aux réactions de son compagnon. Soudain, il changea d'angle, tapant un peu plus vers le fond, et sous lui, Katsuki se raidit instantanément.

Eijiro cru qu'il lui avait fait mal, et s'empressa de s'excuser :

« Pardon, excuse-moi, je voulais pas…

-Non, c'est pas ça, le coupa-t-il, tu… Refais-le, le même mouvement, c'était… »

Eijiro ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta sur le champ, donnant un second coup de bassin et s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément en Katsuki qui se cambra en gémissant.

« C'est agréable, ici ? »

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, ayant plaqué sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Eijiro repassa à l'attaque, faisant glisser la jambe de Katsuki par dessus son épaule pour atteindre plus facilement son point sensible. À mesure que ses coups étaient accompagnés de sons difficilement contenus et diablement érotiques, il se permettait de frapper plus fort et plus vite, voyant que sous lui, Bakugo avait l'air d'apprécier.

Et apprécier, c'était peut-être un peu faible, pour le coup. Certes, la douleur était toujours présente et c'était normal, il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué aux rapports, mais pour le moment, Kirishima avait trouvé un endroit qui lui faisait clairement voir des étoiles à chaque coup dont il le gratifiait. C'était dingue. C'était super. Le plaisir avait évincé la douleur, à tel point que sa raison et sa fierté disparaissaient lentement mais sûrement pour laisser place à une spontanéité des plus totales :

« C-Continue comme ça … Oui ! Aah ! »

Eijiro se passa la langue sur les lèvres, accélérant les va et vient sans quitter Katsuki du regard. Putain, le voir se tortiller comme ça en dessous de lui, et l'entendre en redemander par dessus le marché, c'était juste trop… Il le trouvait putain de baisable, et les pulsions qui l'inondaient engloutissaient à leur tour ses bonnes résolutions. Au diable la prévenance, à partir de maintenant, il allait donner tout ce qu'il avait pour lui faire crier son prénom.

Les mains ancrées dans le matelas de chaque côté du visage de son petit-ami, il se pencha au dessus de lui pour attraper ses lèvres. Katsuki lâcha les draps auxquels il se cramponnait depuis tout à l'heure pour repasser ses bras autour des épaules d'Eijiro, répondant au baiser en glissant sa langue sur la sienne. Un nouveau coup de rein, plus brutal que les précédents, lui arracha un cri et lui fit jeter la tête en arrière. Ravi de son petit effet, Kirishima continua sur sa lancée, le martelant de l'intérieur, secouant le corps du blond qui s'agrippait à lui en gémissant.

Une de ses mains se décolla du matelas pour se glisser sur son buste, passer entre ses pectoraux musclés, sur ses abdos saillant rendus durs par l'effort, et termina sa course sur son entre-jambe. En sentant les doigts de son compagnon sur lui, Katsuki redressa la tête, mais Eijiro ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre, repartant à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Alors que leurs langues glissaient de nouveau l'une sur l'autre avec une avidité remarquable, les doigts d'Eijiro resserrèrent leur emprise sur l'érection de Katsuki pour entamer un mouvement de pompe en accord avec ses coups de bassin.

Bakugo quitta ses lèvres dans un hoquet qui déforma sa voix :

« Non, arrête !… Je vais !… »

Tiens, c'était une excellente nouvelle, ça. Il n'allait sûrement pas s'arrêter en si bonne voie, et continua ses caresses tout en tapant à l'intérieur de lui. Katsuki se crispa, s'agrippa plus fort à ses épaules marquées de traces rouges, et haletait tout en tentant de lui dire quelque chose, sûrement d'arrêter -mais de toute façon, Kirishima ne l'écoutait pas, mais l'orgasme qui le traversa fut plus fort que sa conviction et il se cambra entre les draps en criant, alors que le frisson qui le traversait lui faisait perdre la tête :

« Putain, Eijiro ! Aaaah !… »

Il se vida dans sa main alors que ses chairs se resserraient autour de son compagnon, son corps encore tremblant du contre-coup de la jouissance. Au dessus de lui, Eijiro n'en avait plus pour très longtemps non plus, son excitation ayant augmenté de 200 % après avoir entendu Katsuki crier son prénom d'une manière aussi sensuelle. Il accéléra ses mouvements, ses doigts s'agrippant aux draps, et sentit la chaleur qui s'accumulait dans son bas-ventre augmenter, augmenter toujours plus avant d'exploser en un orgasme puissant. Il éjacula à son tour dans un râle de plaisir, sentant tout son corps traversé d'un court-jus électrique, le son assourdissant de son cœur battant dans ses oreilles. Quelques secondes passèrent où ils reprirent tous les deux leur souffle comme s'ils venaient de courir le marathon de leur vie, puis Eijiro se retira, enlevant le préservatif qu'il jeta dans la corbeille. Vidé de ses forces, il se laissa retomber sur le torse de Katsuki qui récupérait peu à peu ses esprits.

Ce dernier grogna lorsque la masse s'écroula lourdement sur lui.

« Aïe, t'es lourd !

-Désolé, rit doucement Kirishima en enfouissant son visage dans les pectoraux de son compagnon. Il les aimait vraiment beaucoup. C'était agréable ?

-Ouais… »

Eijiro redressa la tête et gratifia son compagnon d'un sourire à tomber. Une mèche de cheveux retombait en travers de son front, décoiffé par l'effort, et ses yeux étaient encore illuminés d'un éclat de lubricité. Il était vraiment… Ouais, il était canon. Katsuki se sentit rougir, et il posa sa main sur le visage de son petit-ami pour qu'il arrête de le mater comme ça sous peine de fondre dans la minute.

«Gah ! Gémit Eijiro qui se prit la main du blond en pleine face.

-Arrête de me fixer !

-Quoi ? Ça te mets mal à l'aise ?

-Tais-toi ou je t'étouffe ! »

Et sur ses paroles, il lui fit une clé, bloquant sa tête et sa respiration dans la même foulée en coinçant son visage entre ses pectoraux.

« Mmmpf ! »

Katsuki ricana avant de relâcher la pression. Il n'allait pas le tuer quand même, ça serait dommage. Mais Eijiro garda la joue collée contre sa peau.

« Refait-le.

-Quoi ? Putain je rêve, en plus d'être pervers t'es maso ?

-Non non, c'est juste que je les aime beaucoup, ces deux-là, répondit le carmin en palpant les pectoraux de Katsuki entre ses doigts.

-Me tripote pas, putain ! »

À croire que le côté agressif de Katsuki ne disparaîtrait jamais vraiment. Après avoir évité avec brio le coup que le cendré menaçait de lui mettre sur le crâne, et après avoir chahuté pendant encore quelques minutes, les deux adolescents finirent par s'endormir l'un sur l'autre, Bakugo affalé entre les draps, ses bras écartés prenant la totalité de la largeur du lit, et Kirishima le visage collé à son buste.

Alors qu'il sombrait, bercé par la respiration et le battement lent du cœur du blond en dessous de lui, Eijiro réalisait qu'il avait _enfin_ couché avec Katsuki. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Et dire qu'il n'aurait jamais osé y croire il y avait un mois à peine ! Il était persuadé qu'avoir répondu oui lorsqu'il lui avait demandé avec la finesse qui lui était propre -ou plutôt imposé, selon les points de vue- de sortir avec lui, il avait sûrement fait le meilleur choix de sa vie.

À ce moment-là, Katsuki, qui lui s'était déjà endormi, grogna et bougea dans son sommeil. Il passa ses bras autour du corps du carmin et resserra son emprise. Eijiro soupira d'aise.

Ouais, il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Il était raide dingue de lui.

 _Fin._

* * *

Moooh oui, imaginez-les, là, endormis l'un sur l'autre, Eijiro en train de baver sur les pectoraux de Katsuki... Belle image, n'est ce pas?

BREF, voilà, _Puceaux!_ est bel et bien finie, en vrai j'suis pas triste parce que c'était génial à écrire et j'ai hâte de me lancer sur mes nouveaux projets.

En tous cas, un énormissime **MERCI** à vous pour toutes vos reviews, à l'heure actuelle c'est ma fic qui en a récolté le plus et je suis l'incarnation de la JOIE parce que vous êtes géniaux. Ben oui!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre final, si vous avez aimé, si vous avez ri devant leur nullité de puceaux 100% pur jus (non en vrai ça va, ils s'en sont sortis) ou si vous aussi, vous avez pleuré d'émotion lors du coming-out de notre teinté national.

Voilà voilà, encore merci à vous et spéciale kess-dédi à tous parce que je vous aime, je vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles fics Kiribaku parce que je vis pour ce ship.

À bientôt les enfants, portez-vous bien et n'oubliez pas: _doucement, avec la Cristaline! Elle est si bonne!_

 _(Vous allez finir par croire que je tourne à la coke avec toutes les conneries que je déblatère mais je vous assure que non.)_


End file.
